The Yin to my Yang
by raquellu47
Summary: [AU] Jane Rizzoli se guía por corazonadas. Maura Isles solo confía en la ciencia. Ambas mujeres son como el agua y el aceite, el sol y la luna, el Yin y el Yang; totalmente contrarias. Pero todos sabemos que los polos opuestos se atraen irremediablemente.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo fandom!**

**Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de uno de esos fanfictions que avisé que escribiría. Quiero dejar claro de antemano varios aspectos.**

**Jane es consciente, y no se avergüenza, de la atracción que siente hacia algunas mujeres, en especial cierta rubia que todos conocemos. Aunque nunca ha llegado a hacer nada con una mujer, admitir esa química hará que no se corte un pelo y sea más atrevida que en la serie. Maura, por el contrario, va a ser más picantona, provocadora, ya me entendéis.**

**Luego, aunque este fanfiction comience como el primer capítulo de la serie, no tiene NADA que ver, así que no esperéis ciertas cosas específicas. Sí utilizaré conversaciones que ya han salido pero ahí se queda, no me voy a dedicar a retransmitir los capítulos de la serie, tranquilos.**

**Y creo que eso es todo. Dudas, sugerencias, y cosas varias mediante reviews o mensajes directos. ¡Disfrutad!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1:**

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya estoy de vuelta Bostonianos, y con las pilas cargadas para animaros esta calurosa tarde. Como estamos en medio de una ola de calor, ¿por qué no subimos aún más la temperatura con algunos súper éxitos…?_

- Frankie, ¿qué haces escuchando a Bruce Cooper? – preguntó Jane haciendo girar la pelota de baloncesto entre sus manos. Su rostro perlado de sudor mostraba una expresión que el mediano de los Rizzoli conocía muy bien: desaprobación.

- ¿Qué? – Se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros – Ponen buena música.

- Sí, cuando no está demasiado ocupado oyéndose a sí mismo. Apaga esa porquería, ¿quieres?, no me deja concentrarme.

El pequeño de ambos hermanos refunfuñó y se acercó a la radio para apagarla. La grave voz del locutor se vio interrumpida a mitad de una frase, todavía parloteando. Jane suspiró de alivio cuando el único ruido de ambiente fue el de las deportivas de ambos haciendo chirriar la gravilla de la entrada, el retumbar del balón golpeando el suelo, los pájaros cantando suavemente, la brisa caliente haciendo murmurar las hojas de los árboles y ella misma riéndose de su hermano.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó alzando los brazos en señal de victoria. La bola chocó contra el tablero, rodó por el aro y se coló a través del mismo.

Frankie recogió el balón y se lo volvió a pasar a su hermana, que estaba aprovechando esa pequeña pausa para secarse la frente con la manga de la chaqueta a pesar de las veces que su madre la había regañado por hacer precisamente eso. La detective casi podía escucharla… _¿Para qué existen las toallas, Janie?_

- Todavía pierdes por diez puntos – le recordó su hermano para que no se lo creyera tanto.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia e hizo botar al balón, pasándolo de una mano a la otra y vuelta otra vez.

- Eso ya lo veremos, dame algo de tiempo.

- ¡Me ganas en todo! – protestó el pequeño de ambos hermanos. – Déjame ser bueno en algo.

- Agh, venga, vamos. – Todavía sonriendo, se inclinó hacia delante en posición de ataque. Notaba la aspereza de la cubierta del balón contra la palma de su mano y era una sensación agradable.

Fingió que iba por la derecha para luego escaparse por la izquierda y la exclamación de su hermano hizo que comenzara a reírse, perdiendo la fuerza y logrando que el balón botara cada vez más bajo hasta que simplemente rodó hasta la esquina que hacían la puerta del garaje y la verja que les separaba del chalé vecino. Ambos se lanzaron a por ella, riéndose, y Frankie fue el que la recuperó, volviendo a la entrada del garaje para comenzar un ataque.

- ¡Ja! Está bien, está bien. Aquí vamos, punto de partido. – Anunció con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Jane se quedó resollando frente a él, con las manos reposando en las rodillas en actitud cansada pero totalmente alerta, esperando el próximo movimiento de su hermano. Este se chuleó un poco, botando la pelota entre las piernas y murmurando cosas que la detective, demasiado concentrada en sus movimientos, no estaba escuchando. Cuando vio su oportunidad, se lanzó a por él por su espalda de manera que no la viera venir.

Efectivamente, Frankie no sabía que la tenía tan cerca y se giró en ese preciso momento para lanzar, llevando ambos brazos de la derecha hasta la izquierda y dejando que la pelota se deslizara de sus dedos.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó con extrema felicidad y recogiendo el balón que caía a través del aro.

Se volvió para restregárselo a su hermana, pero la sonrisa se le borro del rostro al verla cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos e inclinada hacia delante. Jane parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos y masculló un _mierda_ ahogado por sus manos. Notaba la sangre deslizarse hasta sus dedos y un dolor punzante y constante en la nariz.

- Hey, ¿estás bien? – inquirió Frankie.

- Sí, sí, - contestó ella pasando a presionarse ambos orificios nasales con el pulgar y el índice e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

- No, vamos, déjame ver eso – pidió su hermano cuando la detective le rehuyó y continuó dándole la espalda.

- Qué no, estoy bien. – Para tranquilizarle, se giró hacia él.

- Oh, eso pinta mal, vamos – El mediano de los Rizzoli arrugó la nariz mientras observaba el reguero de sangre cayendo de la nariz de su hermana mayor. La cogió del codo tirando de ella hacia la casa de sus padres.

- ¿Mal? – preguntó Jane comenzando a asustarse.

- Venga, vamos a ponerte hielo ahí. – Caminaron juntos, Frankie indicándole a su hermana que mantuviera la cabeza levantada. – Vamos, vamos – la instó abriendo la puerta y guiándola hacia la cocina.

- Ya voy, ya voy, pero no me toques – añadió la morena cuando leyó las intenciones de su hermano. Este echó la mano hacia atrás y se limitó a mirarla de nuevo.

- Oh, sí, está rota – informó.

- ¿Está rota?

- Déjame ver – ignorando el aviso previo, agarró la nariz de su hermana con dos dedos pero la soltó enseguida ante el grito de dolor de Jane.

- ¡Auch! ¡Dios! – siguió quejándose esta. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Consígueme algo de hielo!

Entraron ambos en la cocina, uno actuando de enfermero sin conocimientos y la otra más tranquila pero dolorida.

- Mantén la cabeza hacia arriba – ordenó Frankie mientras cogía una bolsa de guisantes congelados del congelador.

- ¡Ya está arriba! – protestó la detective con molestia. – Venga, date prisa – le instó agitando su mano tendida, manteniendo la otra en la nariz rota. – Antes de que vuelva mamá.

- Vale, vale, toma – le pasó los guisantes.

- Gracias – replicó la morena entre el sarcasmo y la honestidad. Se colocó la bolsa congelada en la nariz agarrándola con un paño de cocina que su hermano le había pasado y justo cuando pensaba que se iba a librar…

- ¿¡Con el paño bueno?! – exclamó Angela Rizzoli haciendo acto de presencia en la pequeña cocina de su casa y dejando apresuradamente las llaves y el móvil sobre la encimera.

- ¿Qué? – contestó Frankie en el mismo tono.

- Discúlpame – Jane sintió un tirón y soltó el paño de cocina a regañadientes porque sabía perfectamente qué iba a ocurrir a continuación. Se apoyó contra la encimera, a la espera. - ¡Oh! ¿Qué ha pasado?

La detective le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano, que se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros, riéndose.

- ¡Dios! ¿Cómo te las apañas siempre para convertir la cena del domingo en un circo diferente cada semana? – Protestó la madre de Jane mientras lavaba el paño manchado de sangre en la encimera, totalmente ajena a la discusión silenciosa que mantenían ambos hermanos.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó la morena con incredulidad.

- Sí, tú.

- ¡Es _su_ culpa! – exclamó señalando acusadoramente a Frankie, que trataba de escaparse desapercibidamente de la cocina.

- Es mi culpa, Ma. – Admitió el joven alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

- No, sé que tú no tenías intención de hacerlo – le perdonó Angela secándose las manos al aire porque el paño estaba mojado.

Jane cuadró la mandíbula y se preparó para aguantar la bronca de siempre. ¿Por qué se la tenía que tragar siempre ella? Sus hermanos, sin embargo, eran unos santos para su madre. Suspiró internamente.

- ¿Así que esto – hizo un gesto hacia su nariz y el pañuelo que recogía parte de la sangre que seguía cayendo de ella – es mi culpa?

- Mira, te lo digo todo el tiempo: No pelees con él.

La detective sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No comprendía por qué seguía sorprendiéndole la reacción de su madre, debería haberse acostumbrado a ella ya que era la misma que había escuchado accidente tras accidente mientras crecía. Se sentó en una silla sin ganas de luchar más.

- Ah, se me olvidaba. Alguien, Bird creo, continúa llamándote.

Jane alzó la mirada, sorprendida y molesta.

- ¿El Detective Crowe? – inquirió arqueando las cejas.

- ¡Ese! – asintió Angela.

- ¿Has contestado mi teléfono? – Espetó la detective. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia. - ¿Por qué no me lo dices simplemente?

Decidiendo que no quería escuchar una sola palabra más de su madre, salió de la cocina sin preocuparse por el aspecto que debía lucir.

- Porque estabas pasándotelo tan bien, teniendo tu… - continuó Angela persiguiéndola hasta la mesa de la entrada.

Jane alzó una mano, silenciándola, y contestó al móvil.

- Rizzoli.

- Soy Frost – la voz dulce de su compañero no mostraba su alegría habitual, signo de que la escena del crimen le había hecho devolver su comida detrás de algún arbusto. – Estamos en Beacon Hill.

- Vale, voy de camino.

Cortó la comunicación y lanzó una mirada fugaz por el rabillo del ojo a su madre y hermano, ambos observándola con clara preocupación.

- Papá y Tommy llegarán en cualquier momento para cenar – le reprochó Angela.

- Te dije que estaba de guardia.

Su madre suspiró a sabiendas de que no había forma posible de evitar que su hija se presentara en esa escena del crimen. La detective se colgó la bolsa deportiva del brazo, móvil y llaves del coche en mano, y expresión desafiante. _Atrévete a pararme_, parecía decir.

- Toma, no estarás atractiva si se te hincha la nariz – dijo finalmente su madre tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de hielo. Ante el ceño fruncido de su hija, se encogió de hombros ligeramente. – Nunca sabes con quién te vas a encontrar.

- ¡Ma! – exclamó Frankie.

- ¿Qué? – contestó la aludida con expresión inocente.

- Claro, porque conozco a tantos tipos geniales en las escenas de los crímenes – replicó Jane optando por el sarcasmo. Estaba demasiado cansada como para enfadarse otra vez. – Lástima que estén todos muertos. – Se puso el hielo en la nariz con un pequeño quejido y le dio un suave puñetazo a su hermano en el pecho. – Hasta luego, idiota.

- Lo siento – contestó este sonriendo.

- No, no lo sientes.

- Touché. ¡Diviértete!

- Oh, sí, buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta de la calle tras ella y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba fuera, ya era libre.

Aprovechó cada semáforo en rojo que pilló para limpiarse cuidadosamente la sangre que todavía le manchaba la barbilla y cuello. La camiseta de deporte estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el asiento trasero y Jane iba abrochándose una camisa blanca cuando podía, botón a botón, agradeciendo la brisa que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, que, aunque caliente, ayudaba a aliviar el sofocante calor contenido en el interior de su viejo Crown Victoria. Ya era el tercer día de la ola de calor y lo peor era que ningún meteorólogo parecía saber cuándo iba a terminar.

La detective se bajó apresuradamente del coche nada más frenar, tanto que casi se le olvidó apagarlo. A su derecha, sobre una gran extensión de césped perfectamente cortado y cuidado, sin una sola mala hierba, había una congregación de detectives, uniformados, vecinos curiosos en batas de seda y zapatos de piel de andar por casa, y técnicos. Eso sin contar las múltiples furgonetas de la televisión.

¿Un crimen en Beacon Hill, la zona más rica y pacífica de Boston? Matarían por conseguir una exclusiva.

Esquivó a los mirones y apresuró el paso hasta el punto de casi echar a correr. Una vez hubiera cruzado el precinto policial, los periodistas no podrían tocarla y serían más fáciles de despachar. Un policía la vio venir de lejos y subió la cinta amarilla para que ella no tuviera que agacharse tanto, lo cual le agradeció con una sonrisa y un gesto de cabeza. La morena se apartó un mechón que se le había soltado de la coleta y lo recogió tras la oreja, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la bolsa de hielo en el coche. _Puf, eso ya está derretido_, se consoló.

- Jane – la llamó Korsak desde los escalones de madera brillante del porche de una mansión. El pobre tenía la frente perlada de sudor y su camisa azul carito estaba empapada por algunas zonas. La aludida dio tres largas zancadas y se plantó al lado de su compañero, mirándole inquisitivamente. - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño en cuanto reparó en la nariz herida de su compañera. Esta hizo un gesto para que se olvidara del tema.

- ¿Y Frost?

El detective no contestó, se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia el extremo del jardín delantero menos concurrido. Un joven yacía sentado, solo, en un banco de piedra, la cabeza entre las manos. Jane se compadeció de él y se acercó amistosamente, sentándose junto a él.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Señaló con la cabeza una pelota de color marrón muy parecida a una de las bolsas que te dan en los aviones para los mareos.

- Una broma – contestó Frost con voz ahogada.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó dándole un suave golpe con el hombro.

- Supongo que bien ahora que no tengo nada más que vomitar.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Frost.

- ¡Ey, novato! ¿Quieres otra bolsa? – gritó Crowe desde la entrada de la casa antes de reírse a carcajada limpia.

- ¿Decías? – inquirió su compañero con ironía, lanzándole una mirada lánguida.

- Por dios, Crowe es un gilipollas, no le hagas caso. – Viendo que, dijera lo que dijera, no le iba a animar, decidió centrar la conversación en el crimen. – Así que… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Recorrió con la mirada el césped y la mansión de color blanco roto y columnas victorianas en la entrada.

Frost suspiró y se levantó haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera. Jane dejó su cómodo y frío asiento, situándose al lado del joven detective. Fueron hasta la acera y se pararon frente a la casa vecina, destartalada y con aspecto de abandonada. La detective miró la casa y luego a Frost, preguntando sin necesidad de palabras.

- Señor y Señora Wildchail deciden que, ya que la casa vecina está abandonada, la van a comprar y juntar a la suya para hacerla más grande.

- ¿Perdón? – le cortó la morena mirándole con incredulidad. Se volvió hacia la mansión, tres veces la casa en la que ella se crio. - ¿No les parece lo suficientemente grande?

- Ya sabes cómo es esta gente con dinero.

- Sí, unos locos inconscientes. ¡Estamos en crisis, por el amor de Dios!

- Bueno, pagan por la casa, llaman a un arquitecto, dibujan los planos, etc. El día que les da por entrar a ver si hay algo dentro que pueda resultar dañado en la obra…

- Sorpresa sorpresa – intervino Korsak a sus espaldas, sobresaltándoles. – Se encuentran con un bonito regalo en el sótano.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el sótano? – resopló Jane.

Se abanicó con las manos en un intento de refrescarse un poco pero el aire era sofocante y empeoraba el calor que ya sentía. Comenzó a lamentar su elección de vestuario, la camisa se le pegaba a la piel y la hacía sentir incómoda. Imaginó que en el interior de aquella casa de piedra haría más fresco así que echó a andar hacia allí.

Pero una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca, deteniéndola. Se giró hacia sus compañeros, confusa.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay que esperar a que llegue el forense.

- ¿Todavía no ha llegado? Qué raro, si Pike es un escrupuloso…

- Jane, Pike ya no es forense – la cortó Frost mirándola con extrañeza. – Se retiró, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Oh, cierto. – Claro que se acordaba, había sido un horror de fiesta en el que todo el mundo se había aburrido y, como resultado, habían acabado borrachos. Reprimió un escalofrío y frunció el ceño al caer en la implicación de que Pike se hubiera jubilado. – Así que tenemos nuevo forense…

- Sí, Dr. Illes o algo parecido – el joven detective sacudió la cabeza, no estaba seguro.

- ¿Y tiene pensado presentarse al trabajo o qué? – preguntó Jane con impaciencia.

- Llamó a Crowe hace cinco minutos para avisarle de que llegaría un poco tarde por culpa del atasco.

- Genial. – Una simple palabra pero destilaba sarcasmo. La morena se secó el sudor y echó un vistazo al reloj.

Una moto rodeó la esquina y enfiló por la calle, llamando su atención con su rugir. Jane clavó la mirada en ella, observando cómo disminuía de velocidad a medida que se acercaba a las casas, hasta que se metió en el hueco que la detective había dejado entre el morro de su coche y el culo de un patrullero, calculado a la perfección para tener espacio para maniobrar.

- Genial – repitió – Ahora me las voy a ver y desear para salir. Esperad aquí, voy a pedirle que aparque en otro lado – informó a sus compañeros.

La morena se encaminó por la desierta carretera hasta su destartalado Crown Victoria haciendo una nota mental de pasar por algún túnel de lavado de 24h camino a casa. Centrando de nuevo su atención en la moto, de un negro inmaculado, se dio cuenta, sin poder evitar una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa, de que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de una Honda Shadow Aero. Su hermano Frankie estaba obsesionado en su etapa adolescente con comprarse una de segunda mano, había estado ahorrando y todo, pero al final se había gastado el dinero en un portátil nuevo. Aprovechando que el motorista estaba de espaldas a ella, se deleitó con la estética de la moto por unos minutos. Ella misma había tenido la oportunidad de conducir una, un amigo suyo del instituto le había enseñado y habían dado una vuelta por el barrio. Jane aún recordaba con deleite la sensación del aire tirando de sus rizos, el viento golpeando su cuerpo, el fuerte ruido llenando sus oídos, el rugir del motor y el ronronear de la moto entre sus piernas.

El conductor se bajó, sacando a la detective de su ensoñación, y procedió a quitarse la cazadora de cuero, dejando al descubierto una blusa roja de manga sisa. La morena se quedó paralizada, no esperaba que aquella moto perteneciera a una mujer por la simple razón de que, en ese barrio tan pijo, son los hombres los que compran motos mientras les regalan a sus mujeres Ferraris o Maseratis. Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó su mirada por la delgada figura de la mujer, desde su cabeza oculta por el casco, sus largas y firmes piernas embutidas en unos ajustados vaqueros negros que marcaban sus curvas en los lugares adecuados; y sus botines de tacón alto, de un rojo intenso a juego con la blusa. Entonces, la mujer terminó de guardar la cazadora de cuero y llevó ambas manos al cierre del casco, soltándolo con un suave click. Tiró de la protección hacia arriba y una cascada de rizos rubios, casi dorados, cayó sobre su espalda de manera alborotada. Se los peinó despreocupadamente y, al mirarse en el espejo retrovisor para adecentarse, pilló a la detective observándola.

La mujer giró sobre sus tacones, su pelo siguiendo su movimiento y haciendo lo que podría denominarse como porno. Unos impresionantes ojos verde avellana delineados en negro se clavaron en los de la morena, la curiosidad marcándose en los suaves rasgos de la motorista. Ladeó la cabeza, sus labios, de un rojo suave, se curvaron en una sonrisa indecisa.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó con una voz dulce y preocupada.

Jane sintió la boca seca y se le olvidó el motivo que la había llevado a acercarse. Las rodillas le temblaron y temió que dejaran de sujetar su peso de golpe.

- Erm… - _Vamos, Rizzoli, no seas estúpida._ – Ese es mi coche – dijo señalando con el dedo índice al automóvil aparcado junto a ellas.

La rubia se la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer.

- Quiero decir que has aparcado justo enfrente y no me dejas salir. – Se explicó la detective.

- Oh, ¿te vas ya?

- No.

- Entonces no entiendo el problema.

Jane comenzó a temer que estuviera ante uno de esos casos de belleza extrema pero falta de cerebro.

- Verás, soy detective y probablemente esté aquí hasta bien tarde así que me gustaría que dejaras la moto en otro sitio para no tener que despertarte cuando me vaya. ¿Comprendes ahor…? – se cortó a sí misma cuando una risa musical escapó de entre los labios de la motorista. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Esto es todo un malentendido. – La mujer dio un paso hacia Jane, estirando su mano. – Soy Maura Isles.

- Jane Rizzoli – La detective estrechó la mano que la mujer le tendía por no ser grosera, pero en su rostro estaba bien claro que no comprendía nada.

- Maura Isles, ¿la nueva forense? – repuso la rubia tanteando el terreno.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó con comprensión - Perdón, me habían dicho mal tu apellido, Dra. Isles.

- No te preocupes. Ahora que ya está todo aclarado… – se giró y cogió un maletín negro del hueco bajo el asiento de su moto. Lo abrió, sacó su identificación y se la colgó del cuello. - ¿Dónde están los cuerpos?

- Mmm… Por allí – Jane señaló la casa abandonada y la forense, sin esperar ninguna indicación más, se encaminó taconeando fuertemente hacia ella.

La detective se quedó un poco más rezagada, aprovechando para deleitarse una vez más con la figura de Maura Isles.

Entonces un pensamiento se abrió paso entre la neblina del deseo. Era la forense. Era _su_ forense. Eso significaba que trabajaría cuatro pisos por debajo de ella. La vería todos los días, en todas las escenas del crimen. Atendería a sus autopsias y acudiría a ella para los informes.

Miró la Honda y se giró para ver a su dueña acercarse a sus compañeros. Respiró hondo y dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, uno largo y lastimero.

Aquello iba a ser difícil de manejar.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Listos para el segundo capítulo? **

**¡Disfrutad!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2:**

Jane se acercó con parsimonia al pequeño grupo formado por sus dos compañeros, el detective Crowe y la Dra. Isles, quien otorgaba un poco de disparidad y color.

- Ya era hora – la recibió Crowe con una mueca. – Tienes que enseñarle a tu madre dotes secretariales.

- ¿Perdona? – espetó la detective poniendo los brazos en jarras.

A su derecha, Korsak rodeó a Maura para tener mejor acceso a su compañera en caso de necesitar sujetarla. Era bien conocida en toda la comisaria la enemistad existente entre Crowe y Jane, habían chocado ya desde el primer día por la actitud machista y prepotente del detective, que se negaba a reconocer el talento de Rizzoli porque era una mujer y las mujeres no pueden ser exitosas fuera del ámbito de la casa. No sería la primera vez que casi habían llegado a los puños, parados únicamente por algún compañero que se interponía en el momento justo.

- Te he llamado como diez veces y tu madre dijo que te pasaría el recado.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que eso fue hace exactamente… – miró su Rolex. _Probablemente falso,_ pensó la morena enarcando una ceja con escepticismo ante el poco disimulo con el que el detective alardeaba de su dinero. - …una hora. - Se rascó la barbilla de manera pensativa. – Ah, ya sé qué paso. Seguro que se olvidó mencionártelo porque tu hermano delincuente llamó para deciros que salía con la condicional, ¿verdad?

Jane dio un paso hacia delante amenazadoramente, su rostro, sumido en las sombras nocturnas, tenía una expresión fiera que solo adquiría cuando el tema estaba relacionado con su familia. Frost lazó una mirada furiosa a un Crowe muerto de risa mientras Korsak sujetaba suavemente a la detective por el brazo, disuadiéndola de hacer cualquier tontería. Esta se soltó con un gesto brusco y se acercó al hombre que tendría que estar dando gracias a que las miradas no matasen. Rizzoli era alta y usó eso en su provecho forzando a Crowe a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara.

- Darren – dijo con gravedad. Alzó una mano y vio una sombra de miedo cruzar rápidamente por los ojos del detective, pero se limitó a apoyarla sobre su pecho con la palma estirada. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho…? - quitó una pelusa inexistente de la camisa del detective con delicadeza, necesitaba mover las manos para resistir el impulso de estampar su puño en la mandíbula de Crowe. - ¿…que dejes a mi familia en paz? No, no contestes, todos lo sabemos. Y si tienes alguna queja sobre mi puntualidad, haces como yo: te callas la boca y ya se la dirás a Cavanaugh; porque lamento informarte de que… - se inclinó hacia él bajando el tono de voz hasta un susurro. - …no eres mi superior. – alisó la camisa del detective y separó de él.

Al girar, sus ojos tropezaron con los de la forense. Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada, midiéndose. Maura se mordió el interior de la mejilla, levemente excitada por la actitud sobreprotectora de la mujer plantada frente a ella. La primera vez que había oído la voz de la detective, se le había secado la boca. Era gutural, ronca, sexy. Y esa sensualidad inconsciente que desprendía la morena… Sacudió la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con Jane, que se giró hacia sus compañeros.

- ¿Entramos o tenemos que esperar a alguien más? – No pretendía que sonara como un reproche y deseó que la forense fuera consciente de ello.

- Estamos todos – musitó Crowe con el ego por los suelos. Se estiró cuan alto era pero, aun así, solo llegaba al hombro de la detective.

Traspasaron la gran puerta de madera de roble de aquella casa señorial. Ahora estaba cubierta por el musgo y diferentes clases de hongos y plantas, pero Jane supo que, en su época, había resultado imponente con la combinación de madera y piedra.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva abandonada? – inquirió carraspeando a causa del polvo que flotaba densamente en el aire.

- Casi quince años – contestó Frost leyendo la información de su pequeña Moleskine.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó la detective abriendo los ojos exageradamente. Giró sobre sus talones en el amplio recibidor con suelos de mármol que debían de desprender un brillo casi cegador una vez limpios. Su curiosa mirada recorrió los paneles de madera que recubrían las paredes y dotaban al interior de una calidad chocante con la frialdad del exterior. - ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Bueno, hay rumores circulando sobre lo que les pasó a los últimos propietarios. – el joven pasó unas cuantas hojas y comenzó a leer como si se tratara de una novela fantástica. – La familia Roach oyó que les habían matado en un robo que salió mal; a los Wildchail, sin embargo, les contaron que el marido había asesinado a la mujer empujándola escaleras abajo y luego se había suicidado al lado de su cuerpo sin vida. - En ese preciso momento, Jane estaba admirando la gran escalera de roble que bajaba describiendo una suave curva de manera que los peldaños de la zona derecha eran más estrechos que los de la izquierda. Bajó la mirada hacia el trozo de suelo que estaba pisando y dio un paso atrás por precaución, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien hubiera sido asesinado justo donde ella estaba parada. - Pero los Smith creen que la mujer envenenó a su marido, harta de sus constantes infidelidades, y terminaron los dos muertos por una confusión con la comida.

- ¿Y la historia real?

- Lo estamos investigando.

La morena asintió y reemprendieron el camino hacia la cocina, donde había una escalera que daba al sótano. De nuevo, se colocaron en fila india para descender, uno a uno, los viejos escalones que crujían bajo su peso. Crowe fue el primero en llegar abajo del todo y sacó su linterna para alumbrar el camino a los demás. Jane bajó la última, su haz de luz iluminando el polvoriento suelo que pisaba. Giró sobre sus talones para hacerse una idea de la fría habitación: las paredes de la derecha estaban cubiertas con estanterías metálicas llenas de botellas de licores y vinos, mientras que el resto estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de un rincón donde había una pila de leña, ya podrida, para la chimenea.

- Hala, es un Remy Martin – exclamó la morena en voz alta inconscientemente. Sopló para quitar el polvo del cristal e hizo girar la botella entre sus manos enguantadas.

Un suave taconeo la advirtió de la identidad de la persona que se aproximó por su espalda. El aroma a cítrico y vainilla de la forense inundó las fosas nasales de Jane, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sabías que hay un hombre que posee la botella de Remy Martin más antigua del mundo?

La detective alzó la mirada y tropezó con aquellos ojos verde avellana que lograban que se olvidara hasta de su nombre. Frunció el ceño para concentrarse y ladeó la cabeza con interés.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Data de 1780.

- Woah, eso sí que es tiempo – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. Captó una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de la forense pero bien podía ser un efecto de las sombras que provocaban sus linternas apuntadas hacia el suelo.

- De hecho, es la única de su colección que se niega a vender. Alega que la heredó de su padre y que, no es tanto el amor a la marca sino la historia que encierra, lo que hace que le sea imposible desprenderse de ella. – el delicado rostro de Maura adoptó una expresión absorta. – Es curioso el valor sentimental que le otorgamos a algunas cosas…

Jane abrió la boca para preguntarle cuál era su objeto más preciado cuando unas manos cayeron sobre los hombros de ambas mujeres, sobresaltándolas y rompiendo el momento.

- ¿Qué andáis cuchicheando? – preguntó Crowe con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿A ti qué más te da? – espetó la morena desembarazándose del agarre del detective. Una mirada le bastó para ver que la forense se había escudado detrás de una máscara de profesionalidad. No pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza.

Suspiró y recorrió una vez más la habitación. Su linterna captó una triste bombilla colgando del techo y alzó una mano para encenderla, estremeciéndose sin poder evitarlo cuando su mano se enredó en una tela de araña. Tiró del cordón y la bombilla emitió un chisporroteo antes de iluminarse.

- Así mej…

No pudo terminar. En cuanto el viejo cristal se calentó, estalló bruscamente, esparciendo sus trozos por todos lados pero principalmente por los alborotados rizos de la detective.

- Jane – llamó Korsak con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, solo… - resopló con frustración sacudiendo la cabeza. Algunos cristales tintinearon al caer al suelo pero ella sabía que aún le quedaban muchos más por quitar. – Estoy bien, tranquilo.

- ¿Detectives? – Esta vez fue una voz dulce, pero seria, la que habló en la oscuridad del sótano. Tres linternas se giraron para iluminar a la Dra. Isles, que entrecerró los ojos con ligera molestia. – Me gustaría ir examinando el cuerpo antes de que perdamos más evidencias.

Dos técnicos enfundados en monos azules con letras amarillas impresas en la espalda bajaron por las inestables escaleras cargados con maletines y focos. En un momento estaban pasando junto al pequeño grupo y, al otro, ya no se les veía por ningún lado. Frost vio la confusión escrita en el rostro de su compañera y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera hacia un lateral.

- Los constructores detectaron una pared falsa justo ahí – señaló con la linterna hacia un conjunto de maderas clavadas de cualquier manera. Había un estrecho hueco en el medio, lo necesario para que una persona pudiera pasar agachado hacia el otro lado. – Comenzaron a quitar tablones y se encontraron con algo inesperado.

Él fue el primero en cruzar. Ahora que la falsa habitación estaba iluminada con los potentes focos de los técnicos, Jane atisbó una pared de cemento justo enfrente, así como lo que parecían más tablones de madera colocados en una montaña ordenada en el suelo y sacos de escombros, y un polvoriento suelo gris en el que se adivinaban manchas de pintura de diversos colores. Crowe y Korsak también desaparecieron tras el hueco y la detective le hizo un caballeroso gesto a la Doctora para que pasara primero.

- Gracias – replicó ella con la sombra de una sonrisa en los ojos.

Rizzoli se encogió de hombros y se limitó a observar cómo la elegante Maura Isles se inclinaba hacia delante, sin perder el equilibrio en ningún momento a pesar de sus altos tacones, y entraba a la falsa habitación. Jane fue justo detrás y no pudo evitar apreciar el firme, tentador y perfectamente definido culo de la forense. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se regañaba interiormente. ¿Dónde estaban sus modales?

La vista que la recibió al otro lado hizo que se arrepintiera de no haber cogido una imagen más clara del trasero de Maura. Un ligero olor acre persistía en el aire, restos de la descomposición del esqueleto que yacía sentado en una silla, brazos y piernas atados a la misma. Trozos de ropa y piel muerta colgaban todavía de algunos huesos amarillentos y roídos, manchados en ciertos sitios por un moho grisáceo con motas verdes.

- Oh, dios… - murmuró acercándose al cadáver y situándose al lado de la Dra. Isles. Señaló una de las marcas. - ¿Es eso…?

- Una mordedura de roedor, sí – contestó Maura leyéndole la mente. Pasó un dedo enguantado por encima, notando las irregularidades. – Probablemente fueron ratas, la humedad del sótano las mantiene frescas en días calurosos y, en invierno, pueden cobijarse entre la leña.

Volvió a sumirse en su examinación. Sacó un bisturí de su bolsa negra y el reflejo de la luz sobre la hoja hizo que Jane tragara saliva notablemente y diera un paso atrás inconscientemente, refrenando a duras penas las ganas de poner toda la distancia posible entre la herramienta y ella. A la forense no le pasó por alto esa reacción pero optó por no decir nada. Cuidadosamente, fue cortando los restos de cinta americana que todavía tenían apresados los brazos y tobillos de la víctima. Guardó los trozos en una bolsa de plástico transparente que entregó a uno de los técnicos mientras ella retomaba su trabajo.

- Tiene fracturas en las falanges proximales de ambas manos – informó en voz alta para que los detectives la oyeran bien. Cogió el brazo, estirándolo y volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio solo para repetir el mismo proceso con el otro. Luego se pasó a lo que debería ser una rodilla pero que presentaba el aspecto de un amasijo de pequeños fragmentos amarillentos sosteniéndose juntos por algún tipo de intervención divina. Con la parte posterior del bisturí, la Doctora procedió a retirar los restos y dejarlos caer en otra bolsita de pruebas. Algo metálico cayó del interior de la rodilla, rodando por el suelo con un tintineo hasta frenarse al chocar con el zapato de Jane.

La detective se agachó para cogerlo y lo hizo girar en su palma estirada. Frunció el ceño al reconocer la pieza ligeramente alargada.

- ¿Le dispararon a la rodilla? – inquirió sujetando la bala entre el índice y el pulgar.

- Eso parece – Simple y concisa, sin arriesgarse a dar datos que no sabía, Maura le quitó la bala a la morena y la guardó. Notó la penetrante mirada de la detective clavada en ella pero estaba decidida a ignorarla y centrarse en su trabajo. No debía olvidar el motivo que la había empujado a abandonar California e irse al otro extremo de los Estados Unidos a trabajar.

- ¿Causa de la muerte? – presionó la morena al ver que la forense no se pronunciaba al respecto.

La rubia hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y rodeó el esqueleto, sujetando cuidadosamente el cráneo entre ambas manos. Con el tiempo y el desgaste del aire, los huesos se vuelven frágiles, y esos habían contado con la ayuda de roedores que habían mordisqueado y dañado las articulaciones. Si no tenía precaución, podía quedarse con…

Un chasquido reverberó por la habitación y todos miraron con los ojos como platos la cabeza esquelética que ahora reposaba en la palma de Maura. Esta resopló, regañándose mentalmente por haberse distraído unas milésimas de segundo. Sin embargo, ahora que podía mover el cráneo con más facilidad, lo hizo girar en sus manos hasta encontrar una melladura en la zona de la sien.

- Tiene una fisura orbitaria superior.

- O sea, que le mataron de un golpe en la cabeza.

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo la forense alzando la mirada hasta tropezar con los ojos marrón chocolate de la persona que había hablado.

- Bueno, es una deducción lógica – contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

- No, estás asumiendo, que es totalmente diferente a deducir. Tener pruebas no implica que sean las definitivas. Este golpe podría haber sido para dejar a la víctima inconsciente y atarla a la silla. ¿Pudo haber causado una hemorragia interior fatal? Probablemente, pero no lo sabré a ciencia cierta hasta que no haga la autopsia.

Jane parpadeó varias veces sin dar crédito. Era la primera vez que Maura hablaba tan de seguido y había pronunciado las palabras casi con rabia, como si estuviera harta de encontrarse siempre con el mismo problema una y otra vez, como si estuviera harta de trabajar con incompetentes. De repente, la detective comenzó a sentir algo parecido al desagrado.

- Tenemos un crimen que resolver, Doctora. Quizá tú te puedas tomar todo el tiempo del mundo para darnos una causa de muerte pero nosotros no. – Dio varios pasos hacia la forense adoptando una actitud defensiva al cruzar los brazos fuertemente.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo esta noche? – replicó Maura sin amedrentarse un poco, sino incorporándose y quedando a centímetros de distancia de la morena.

La habitación casi pareció contener la respiración. Los hombres presentes se removieron en sus sitios, incómodos, pero sin atreverse a moverse por miedo a la reacción de ambas mujeres, demasiado centradas en taladrarse mutuamente con la mirada como para ser conscientes de lo que las rodeaba.

- No. – contestó Rizzoli secamente.

- Entonces creo que esperar hasta mañana a primera hora no supondrá un problema para ti, _detective_ – Pronunció el cargo de manera extraña mientras arqueaba una ceja. No se estaba burlando ni lo hacía con desprecio, sino que lo remarcaba como si quisiera dejar claro quién de las dos estaba más capacitada para discutir sobre aspectos médicos.

Jane suspiró con cansancio y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, relajando la tensión de sus hombros. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente, haciendo una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible ante el dolor de su nariz.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Maura dejándola confundida. – Tu nariz, ¿puedo evaluar los daños? – repitió la rubia con paciencia.

La detective frunció el ceño, desconcertada por el brusco cambio de humor de la Dra. Isles: un segundo antes la trataba con dolorosa frialdad al segundo siguiente su voz adoptaba esa particular dulzura y suavidad.

- Erm, sí, claro.

La forense rodeó delicadamente la barbilla de Jane con sus largos dedos y la morena contuvo un estremecimiento ante el hormigueo que provocó su roce. Maura la obligó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia delante.

- Parece una fractura pero no estoy segura – diagnosticó sin apartar la mirada de la nariz rota. – Lo que sí sé es que está dislocada.

- ¿Sabes colocarla? – inquirió la morena dubitativa.

- Sí, puedo hacerlo por ti.

Jane se perdió en sus ojos verde avellana, en lo cálidos que parecían. Se imaginó lo que sería despertarse todas las mañanas y que lo primero que viera fueran esos enormes ojos sonriéndole todavía con las legañas y la bruma del sueño en ellos.

- ¿Detective? – la llamó la rubia. Sus ojos adquirieron un matiz burlón que terminaron por sacarla de su ensoñación.

- ¿Hum? – musitó.

- He dicho que puedo colocártela si quieres.

- Oh, sí, claro… Hazlo, por favor.

- Dolerá un poco – la previno con las yemas de los dedos rozando delicadamente las mejillas de la detective.

- No hay problema, he soportado cosas peores.

De manera inconsciente, sus manos volaron la una a la otra, rozando las burdas cicatrices que adornaban las palmas. Comenzaron a dolerle como todas aquellas veces que hacía frío o había mucha humedad, o como cuando se despertaba de una pesadilla en la que su monstruo personal volvía para rematar el trabajo. Se las frotó en un intento de suavizar las punzadas y trató de concentrarse en el roce de la piel de la forense contra la suya propia. Aguantó un quejido cuando los expertos dedos de Maura presionaron los laterales de su nariz.

Con un desagradable crujido, la rubia recolocó el hueso en su sitio. Jane se apartó de su toque llevándose ambas manos a la cara, su grito de dolor ahogado por el gesto.

- ¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Dijiste un poco! – protestó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Parpadeó varias veces mientras apretaba los dientes.

- Sobrevivirás – contestó la Doctora con una sonrisa ladeada que no pudo reprimir.

Otros dos técnicos aparecieron a través del pequeño hueco de la pared con una bolsa negra y una camilla. Situándose al lado del cadáver y escuchando las breves indicaciones de la forense, comenzaron a depositar cuidadosamente los huesos sueltos dentro de la bolsa antes de trasladar el esqueleto entero con la ayuda de los otros dos técnicos que ya habían recogido pruebas y fotografiado la escena del crimen.

- Aseguraros de coger varias muestras de esta mancha rojiza de aquí – pidió Maura señalando el suelo bajo la silla.

- ¿Por qué no dices que es sangre? – inquirió Jane con curiosidad.

- Porque no lo sé con certeza.

- Ah, ¿volvemos al problema de asumir y deducir?

- Exactamente – asintió la rubia recogiéndose un rizo tras la oreja.

- Pues aquí es totalmente una deducción.

La forense no contestó, se limitó a arquear las cejas escépticamente, como retándola.

- Mira, coincide justo bajo la rodilla que recibió el disparo – indicó la detective.

- Podría ser pintura que hubiera estado ahí anteriormente – contradijo la Doctora haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a dos botes grandes de pintura que estaban medio ocultos tras los sacos de escombros.

- Qué gran coincidencia, ¿no? Debes saber, Dra. Isles, que, como detective, no creo en las coincidencias.

- Yo tampoco. Pero creo en las evidencias, Detective Rizzoli, – replicó Maura con la misma formalidad. – y la experiencia me dice que las apariencias engañan.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues mi experiencia me dice que cuando te encuentras una mancha roja en una escena del crimen, debajo de la víctima, el 99% de las veces es sangre.

- Y mi labor es examinar ese uno por ciento de posibilidades restantes – cortó la forense. Recogió su bolsa de cuero negra, la cual había dejado apoyada en el suelo, y limpió la base de polvo. – Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a casa. Tengo una autopsia que hacer a primera hora de la mañana – le lanzó una significativa mirada a la detective antes de girarse hacia la salida, su pelo siguiendo sus movimientos con gracia.

Se agachó y Rizzoli volvió a caer en la tentación de admirar su trasero, pero este fue sustituido pronto por la cara de Maura.

- Estás invitada a observar.

A Jane se le cayó la mandíbula y agradeció mentalmente que la forense ya hubiera desaparecido escaleras arriba. Sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la autopsia, pero la mente de la detective no había podido evitar tergiversarlo a su favor.

Estaba invitada a observar.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, se afirmó a sí misma que eso mismo iba a hacer para contrarrestar de alguna manera la exasperación que le producía Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonad la tardanza, la universidad me tiene loca. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

En cuanto giró sobre su espalda en la cama para apagar el infernal ruido del despertador lo notó.

Su cabeza comenzó a latir dolorosamente como cada vez que una migraña la acechaba. Sentía el cuello rígido, sobrecargado, y supo sin lugar a dudas que iba a ser un largo día lleno de ibuprofenos que no conseguirían suavizar sus dolencias. Con un suspiro de resignación, luchó contra el mareo que se apoderó de ella al levantarse y se encaminó al baño en busca de un poco de claridad.

Dejó que el agua caliente empapara sus rizos, alborotados después de girar mil y una veces en la cama tratando de huir de los monstruos que la perseguían en sueños. De _el_ monstruo. Ese que siempre volvía a ella en cuanto se dormía, en cuanto la oscuridad la rodeaba. Ese que deslizaba su reluciente bisturí por el cuello ya lacerado de ella, su aliento caliente contra su piel. Abrió y cerró las manos mientras observaba el agua resbalando por ellas, esquivando las cicatrices que sobresalían en un recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido un año atrás. Pero no era esas marcas las que preocupaban a Jane, sino las de carácter permanente que hacían que retrocediera cada vez que veía un bisturí, cada vez que alguien le comentaba que olía a lavanda.

Un poco más relajada muscularmente hablando, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Quitó el vaho que había cubierto el espejo y se observó a sí misma: el agotamiento se leía en su rostro. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, los cuales estaban apagados, sin su brillo travieso habitual; se dijo mentalmente que solo era culpa de la falta de sueño y del dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado, pero bien sabía quién era el verdadero culpable de todo aquello. Desde hacía un año, rara era la noche que no se despertaba gritando, toda sudorosa, y con las palmas de las manos palpitándole horriblemente, como si todavía estuvieran clavadas al suelo. Un estremecimiento la recorrió violentamente, haciendo que la toalla resbalara de su despreocupado enganche y cayera echa un guiñapo a sus pies. Un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo antes de salir desnuda del baño y vestirse le bastó para ver que su madre tenía razón cuando la regañaba diciéndole que no se cuidaba nada, que tenía que comer más sano.

Hizo una mueca al ponerse la camiseta, pasando de llevar una interior debido a la fina capa de sudor que ya lucía su piel a pesar de acabar de salir de la ducha. Sí, había sido con agua caliente pero, al fin y al cabo, era agua. Odiaba esas olas de calor, más aún si coincidían con un día que tenía migraña. El calor solo hacía que se sintiera más embotada de lo que ya estaba, más lenta en sus razonamientos, casi febril.

Con otro suspiro de cansancio, salió de su casa sin desayunar, diciéndose a sí misma que seguro que ya llegaba tarde a la autopsia. Permitiéndose solo una breve parada en Boston Joe's para comprar una taza de café para llevar, bien cargado, y usando la excusa de una "emergencia policial" para saltarse la cola que casi llegaba a la puerta de entrada; frenó con más brusquedad de la necesaria y, reprimiendo un gemido por el bote que dio su dolorida cabeza, sacó las llaves del contacto y cerró el coche a sus espaldas. Entró corriendo en la comisaria, casi arrasando a una familia de expresión compungida que se disponían a salir en ese preciso momento, y dejó que su disculpa flotara tras ella mientras hacía un sprint por el pasillo y se precipitaba escaleras abajo. Brevemente, pensó que era una suerte que se hubiera olvidado el café a medio tomar en el reposavasos del coche porque, a ese ritmo, se lo habría derramado por encima.

Irrumpió en la planta baja como un huracán de alborotados rizos negros.

- ¡Chang! – saludó a la técnico cuando se cruzó con ella.

- Oh, hola, detective Rizzoli – respondió la joven nerviosamente. Jane no comprendía por qué se ponía tan alterada cuando ella andaba cerca. - ¿Está aquí por la autopsia?

- Sí, espero no llegar muy tarde.

- Bueno, la Dra. Isles hace una hora que llegó pero me comentó que se lo iba a tomar con calma porque había mucho daño en los huesos.

La detective contuvo una mueca y le agradeció a Susie su ayuda, a lo que esta replicó con una sonrisa y, recolocándose las gafas, continuó su camino. Jane, por su parte, respiró hondo ahora que podía antes de abrir lo más discretamente que pudo la puerta de la morgue y entrar dentro.

En seguida, una ola de aire frío chocó contra su piel, erizándola y desvaneciendo la capa de sudor adherida a ella como si fuera una cubierta protectora. Las fuertes luces de la sala de autopsias la forzaron a guiñar los ojos, lanzando punzadas de dolor a sus sienes. El olor a descomposición mezclado con desinfectante abrasó sus fosas nasales y le quemó la garganta al coger aire. _Respira por la boca,_ le había aconsejado el detective Moore cuando había presenciado las arcadas de la joven,_ te resultará más fácil engañar al cerebro y lo hará más llevadero. Si no, siempre puedes recurrir al VapoRub._ Solo la forma de sonreír del veterano había disuadido a Jane de rendirse y aplicar una suave capa en su labio superior, de manera que, cada vez que respirase, solo captara olor a mentol. Desde aquel día, no podía evitar considerar débiles a los que usaban el VapoRub.

- ¿No saludar es tu forma de indicar que no estás nada interesada en mantener una conversación? – La voz de Maura hizo que la detective perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza, tratando de discernir si era un comentario borde. La rubia se giró ligeramente para mirarla y Jane solo vio curiosidad, como si quisiera oír la respuesta únicamente para saber cómo actuar.

- No, perdona, me he quedado algo abstraída – se disculpó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la mesa metálica que ocupaba su esqueleto.

- No sabía que la ciencia pudiera resultarte tan atractiva.

Jane resopló con sorna. Enganchó los pulgares en la hebilla de su cinturón como siempre hacía, un gesto inconsciente. _¿Por qué no?_

- No es la ciencia lo que encuentro tan atractivo.

_Oh, sí._ Maura giró sobre sus talones, mostrando brevemente una expresión de desconcierto, como si no terminara de creerse lo que había escuchado. Abrió la boca para replicar, entrecerrando sus ojos al observar la actitud de total diversión de la detective, pero decidió abstenerse de hacer algún comentario sobre aquel burdo intento de ligar por parte de la morena y lo eliminó de su cabeza sin vacilar. Por su parte, Jane contuvo una sonrisa al ver la reacción de la rubia.

- En ese caso, te informo de que casi he terminado.

- Pero Susie me dijo que…

- Me he dado cuenta de que, para una persona sin experiencia forense, las fracturas se ven de manera más clara en los rayos X.

La morena acusó el golpe sin saber si Maura lo había dicho con el propósito de molestarla o si había sido un comentario totalmente inocente. Por la mirada que la forense le lanzó, Jane se inclinó más por la segunda opción. Los ojos verde avellana de la Doctora mostraban sinceridad pero ni una pizca de malicia. La detective se dijo a sí misma que se encontraba frente a un caso inédito: una mujer de impresionante belleza, solo comparable a su inteligencia, con el inconveniente de que carecía de filtro al hablar. Suspiró, sabiendo que el futuro le deparaba grandes dosis de desconcierto cada vez que estuviera con Maura.

- Vale. – Aceptó sin rechistar. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una persona sin experiencia. - ¿Has podido averiguar la identidad de nuestro John Doe? – inquirió dejando que su mirada abandonara la figura de la forense para centrarse en el esqueleto que yacía en la mesa metálica, totalmente expuesto bajo el potente foco de luz blanca que colgaba sobre ellos.

- Estoy a la espera de sus informes dentales – replicó Maura sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba terminando de escribir. Con un gesto vago, señaló con el capuchón del bolígrafo la perfecta hilera de dientes que, a pesar del tiempo, se habían mantenido en buen estado. – Con el aspecto que presentan y, a juzgar por la fina barra metálica colocada tras los dientes inferiores, llevó aparato, así que tiene que haber un…

- Registro que nos diga quién es – terminó Jane por ella sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos se encontraron, cada una a un lado de la camilla, y la morena fue la primera en apartarlos ante la intensidad de la mirada de la forense.

- Respecto a la causa de la muerte, – continuó la rubia como si jamás la hubiera interrumpido. – no fue por la fisura orbital superior, como tú creías. Eso le habría causado diplopía, parálisis de los movimientos extraoculares, incluso ceguera; pero en ningún momento la muerte.

- ¿Diplo qué?

- Diplopía, comúnmente conocida como visión doble.

- ¿Entonces qué le / la mató?

- Oh, definitivamente le. Fíjate en la pelvis, – un dedo enguantado señaló el hueso en concreto, guiando las explicaciones de Maura. – el arco púbico es agudo, si fuera mujer sería amplio. Además, el sacro es más largo en los hombres dado que tienen pen…

- Vale, vale – la cortó Jane alzando una mano con cara de disgusto. – Lo he captado. Es un hombre.

Creyó ver la sombra de una sonrisa reprimida en los labios de la forense pero fue un gesto tan fugaz que bien se lo podía haber imaginado.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, nuestro John Doe murió de shock.

- ¿Shock en plan… - puso expresión de susto – o en plan…? - se llevó una mano a la garganta y comenzó a fingir espasmos.

Esta vez Maura sí que no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó una carcajada. Sacudió la cabeza, dejando que un mechón rubio cayera momentáneamente sobre su rostro antes de volver a recogerlo tras la oreja. Por primera vez, la detective apreció la belleza de su sonrisa. Le iluminaba la cara entera, sus ojos chisporroteaban, su expresión se suavizaba.

- Ninguno de los dos – contestó con los restos de la risa en su voz. – La víctima habría mostrado piel pálida, fría y pegajosa; sudoración, dolor torácico, pulso acelerado pero débil, respiración superficial y probablemente pérdidas de conocimiento.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Jane. Aquello había captado su atención.

- Porque fue torturado.

- R&I –

Frost se sentó en su silla por primera vez desde que había entrado a las cinco de la mañana en la comisaría y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Secándose el sudor de la frente, se aflojó la corbata lo suficiente para soltarse los dos botones superiores y librarse de esa sensación de ahogo que sentía cada vez que los llevaba abrochados.

Su mirada tropezó con la mesa vacía de su compañera, justo frente a la suya. Frunciendo el ceño, sacó el móvil de la funda que tenía colgada en la cadera y miró la pantalla vacía. Sin señales de vida por parte de Jane. Aunque este era un comportamiento cada vez más normal por parte de la detective, Barry no podía dejar de preocuparse.

- ¿Esperando algo en especial? – preguntó Korsak desde su sitio, a la izquierda de las mesas de Frost y Rizzoli, encarándoles.

- Solo miraba si Jane me había contestado – replicó el detective con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

El excompañero de la morena arqueó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a su ocupación: estar frente al ventilador para combatir el calor.

- No te lo tomes como algo personal – aconsejó al joven. – A veces se lía a trabajar y se abstrae del mundo hasta horas más tarde.

- Lo sé, solo que… Con lo que pasó…

Korsak apretó la mandíbula y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada dolida a Frost.

- Eso fue cosa de una vez – sentenció entre dientes.

El moreno asintió sin convicción y volvió a girarse hacia su mesa, pasando hojas con la información que había recabado sobre los diferentes propietarios de la casa y que Jane le había pedido con urgencia.

- Prueba en la morgue – habló Vince sin mirarle.

- ¿Qué?

- La Dra. Isles probablemente estará haciendo la autopsia y a Jane le gusta estar presente.

Frost titubeó, dudando entre su impulso de darle lo que había conseguido a Rizzoli y su repulsión hacia los muertos. Siempre que le era posible rehuía cualquier contacto con la planta baja fuera de lo estrictamente limitado al laboratorio, a donde bajaba esporádicamente cada vez que su compañera recibía el aviso de que un informe estaba listo y no quería lidiar con Pike o estaba ocupada con otra cosa. Tragó saliva, recogiendo su Moleskine de la mesa y dirigiéndose al ascensor con la vitalidad de un hombre que sabe que está cavando su tumba.

- No es como si te fueran a atacar los muertos, ¿sabes? – le gritó Korsak con una expresión de infinita diversión.

- Uh, mira quién habla, al que solo le falta sacar la lengua para parecer un perro – espetó el moreno marchándose antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar.

Vince se quedó mirando el ventilador que tenía colocado para que le diera en la cara y lo apartó de un manotazo. Mientras tanto, Frost pulsó el botón de la última planta y casi pudo imaginarse que ya sentía el olor a muerto y desinfectante enrareciendo el aire. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, para cuando cruzó el pasillo acristalado que llevaba tanto a la morgue como al laboratorio, se sentía enfermo y con ganas de vomitar.

- Detective Frost – le llamó una suave voz de mujer. Se giró y encontró a Susie, la ayudante de Pike y ahora de la Dra. Isles, mirándole con preocupación. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Mmm, más o menos. ¿Está Jane por aquí?

- Sí, la Det. Rizzoli llegó hace unos minutos, está en la morgue.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a través de los gruesos cristales a la amplia habitación, intensamente iluminada y llena de mesas metálicas vacías a excepción de una, donde un esqueleto, _su_ esqueleto, descansaba totalmente expuesto, la sábana doblada cuidadosamente a sus pies. Barry tragó saliva, notando su estómago retorcerse y un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Entonces su mirada tropezó con la Dra. Isles y Jane. Ambas mujeres estaban paradas frente a las cajas de luz y examinando unas placas de rayos X allí colgadas. Maura estaba enfrascada en una explicación, su dedo enguantado señalando lo que explicaba; y Jane, por raro que le pareciera al detective, estaba escuchando y asentía, proponiendo cosas que, a veces, arrancaban sonrisas a la rubia. En esos momentos, la detective dejaba de prestar atención para observar atentamente a la mujer que tenía junto a ella.

Notando la química entre ambas incluso desde fuera, Frost se olvidó momentáneamente de su propio malestar y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Con eso, tendría material para picar a Jane por meses. Pero lo más importante es que hacía tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de su compañera, y eso le alegraba.

- Pensándolo bien… – habló girándose hacia Susie y guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. – no es tan urgente.

- R&I –

- Nuestro John Doe mostraba numerosas fracturas – comenzó a explicar Maura aproximándose a las radiografías. Haciéndole un gesto a la detective para que se acercara, se giró, encarando las placas. Comenzó con la de la pierna derecha. – La rodilla estaba destrozada por la bala, los huesos hechos papilla…

- Puré – la corrigió Jane.

La forense perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al oír la voz grave de la detective en su oído derecho, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena alcanzando el suyo. No necesitaba mirarla para adivinar la sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando le había dicho que se acercara, había estado pensando en tenerla a su lado, no pegada a su espalda. Sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Se dice "hechos puré".

- Pues hechos puré. Los dedos de las manos están rotos, y con intervalos de tiempo entre unos y otros a juzgar por los diferentes grados de calcificación de los huesos. – Señaló hacia una radiografía colgada a su derecha, junto a su rostro, y sintió el cuerpo de Jane inclinándose sobre el suyo para captar mejor los detalles. – Si te fijas, el pie izquierdo muestra señales de un golpe contundente que destrozó su escafoides.

- ¿Eso se puede causar con un pisotón? – inquirió la detective girándose para mirarla.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el pequeño espacio que separaba sus rostros, hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, y Maura casi olvidó la respuesta que tenía pensada.

- Erm… Tendría que hacer algunas pruebas para darte una contestación segura.

- ¿No puedes hacer una suposición momentánea?

- Como ya te he explicado, Detective, yo no supongo. Yo solo aporto datos fiables. – Replicó la forense con un tono más frío de lo que pretendía.

- Está bien – suspiró Jane. – Esperaré.

La rubia asintió, conforme, y volvió a centrar su atención en los rayos X, tratando de olvidar el cuerpo de la detective casi rozando su espalda, su respiración acariciando su cuello desnudo.

- La fractura ocular superior fue causada con un objeto de base redonda. Un golpe seco y directo a la sien habría bastado para crearla.

- Podrían haber intentado que perdiera el conocimiento.

- Bueno, en cierto modo, lo habría hecho. Le habría dejado paralizado y mareado, incluso ciego de un ojo. Pero fueron todas las lesiones en conjunto las que hicieron que su presión sanguínea bajara drásticamente y sufriera un shock.

- O sea que, supongamos… - un carraspeo la detuvo. Giró la cabeza y una mirada de aquellos ojos verde avellana le bastó para comprender qué pasaba. – Es un nosotros genérico. – No, eso tampoco valía. – Vale, vale – dijo con exasperación. – Como yo me imagino que pasó, John Doe recibió un disparo en la rodilla con el fin de evitar que huyera. Le ataron a una silla y comenzaron a torturarle.

- Primero el pie – dijo Maura. - ¿Ves el color blanco de los huesos justo en el borde fragmentado? Cuanto más intenso sea, más tiempo tienen las heridas.

- Bien, entonces primero le dieron un pisotón. Como vieron que así no contestaba, comenzaron a romperle los dedos uno por uno, pero tomándose su tiempo. ¿Entonces para qué golpearle en la cabeza? – hizo la pregunta mirando a la forense pero sin verla realmente, perdida en sus pensamientos, los pulgares enganchados en la hebilla de su cinturón una vez más.

- Eso queda en tu campo de trabajo – Con un encogimiento de hombros, la rubia puso una necesitada distancia entre Rizzoli y ella. La claridad volvió a su mente, calmándola inmediatamente. No le gustaba sentir que no controlaba la situación.

Jane frunció el ceño con más intensidad, pero el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba concentrarse. Su cerebro funcionaba lentamente, sumido en una neblina de atontamiento. Se masajeó el cuello en un intento de relajarlo y suavizar la tirantez que subía a lo largo de su nuca y parecía hundirse profundamente dentro de su cabeza, como una garra que se apretaba cada vez más, amenazando con hacerla explotar si seguía acumulando tanta presión. Dibujó suaves círculos en las sienes, aplicando presión, recordando que su madre solía hacerle eso cuando sufría de migrañas y que siempre conseguía rebajar un poco el dolor.

Soltó un gemido de frustración cuando vio que no funcionaba antes de recordar dónde se encontraba y con _quién_. Alzó la mirada, ligeramente asustada, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos verde avellana observándola atentamente.

- Han llegado los registros dentales – informó Maura para sorpresa de la morena. – Vamos a mi despacho y…

A Jane se le ocurrieron múltiples formas de terminar esa oración y ninguna de las cuales sería en la que la forense estaba pensando. O sí. _Quién sabe…_ La Doctora cerró la puerta de caoba detrás de ellas, otorgándole a la habitación un aspecto de confidencialidad, como si cualquier cosa que se dijera entre esas cuatro paredes no pudiera salir de allí por arte de magia.

- Bonito despacho – comentó la detective girando sobre sus talones con curiosidad.

- Gracias.

- Es mucho más acogedor ahora que cuando los diplomas de Pike colgaban de todos sitios – Rizzoli sonrió con picardía. – Cada vez que entraba aquí, había uno nuevo. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que los imprimía solo para tapar huecos.

La fría mirada que le lanzó la rubia hizo que Jane dejara de hablar y se dedicara a investigar más de cerca la lujosa máscara que estaba expuesta en un mueble.

- ¿Has estado en África? – preguntó jugueteando con una de las pajas que sobresalían de un penacho.

- No – replicó la forense sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. – Bueno, sí, pero no la compré allí, si es lo que quieres saber.

- En parte – confesó la morena. - ¿Y cómo es?

- ¿El qué? ¿África?

- No, el Polo Norte. ¡Claro que África!

- Pues… Árido – dijo Maura escuetamente. – Y pobre. Es una experiencia conmovedora.

La detective murmuró algo a modo de asentimiento y se acercó hasta la estantería acristalada de exposición. Inclinándose contra el cristal, inspeccionó lo que había dentro, pero pronto perdió el interés por los pequeños objetos cuidadosamente colocados y fue hasta la mesa de la Doctora. Sentada en un borde, hizo girar la voluminosa bola del mundo hasta que su dedo la hizo parar sobre un sitio aleatorio.

- ¿Y qué te llevó a África?

- Fui con Médicos Sin Fronteras.

La morena se llevó otra vez una mano al cuello, dibujando pequeños círculos con la cabeza. Consciente de la incomodidad de Maura, decidió dejar el tema de su viaje y centrarse en otra cosa, lo que ella pareció agradecer ya que se relajó notablemente y cogió una hoja recién salida de la impresora. Se la tendió a la detective, que la miró con curiosidad.

- Son los datos de nuestro John Doe – informó la Doctora.

- Perfecto, gracias.

- Un placer. – Y no mentía. Aunque a veces Jane la hiciera sentir incómoda, encontraba su compañía refrescante e interesante.

Rizzoli asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho todavía masajeándose el cuello.

- Detective – la llamó Maura antes de que girara el pomo para salir.

La aludida giró sobre sus talones, encarándola.

- No he podido evitar notar que te duele el cuello y, por tus gestos ante los ruidos fuertes, la cabeza. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

- ¿Por qué…?

- Sé lo incómodo que es trabajar en esas condiciones, por no decir casi imposible. Teniendo la posibilidad de rebajar tu dolor, no veo por qué no debería ayudarte.

Jane pareció dudar pero finalmente asintió con sequedad y se acercó hasta el centro del despacho, donde se quedó parada a la espera de indicaciones. La rubia se levantó y rodeó su mesa, alisándose en un gesto reflejo los pantalones azules del uniforme forense. Señaló una de las banquetas blancas colocadas al otro lado de su mesa y la detective tomó asiento mientras observaba atentamente cómo Maura se acercaba a la estantería de la izquierda y cogía lo que necesitaba.

La detective abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio la caja que la forense depositó en la mesa junto a su brazo.

- Ni de broma me vas a clavar eso – avisó señalando las agujas que la rubia acababa de sacar.

- ¿Por qué no? Tienen una eficacia más rápida que un simple masaje.

- Maura, no me voy a dejar pinchar. – Le salió solo. Sin pensar. Sus labios formaron el nombre y su lengua lo pronunció antes siquiera de que su cerebro fuera capaz de procesarlo. Pero si a la Doctora le molestó, no lo mostró.

- Bueno, entonces voy a necesitar que te recojas el pelo.

- Eso sí puedo hacerlo.

Una vez tuvo sus alborotados rizos negros bien sujetos a lo alto de la cabeza, esperó la siguiente indicación. La rubia había guardado las agujas de vuelta en su caja y las había sustituido por una crema de rosa mosqueta.

- Mmm… ¿Jane? – Su voz sonaba insegura pero la detective sintió un agradable cosquilleo ante la forense diciendo su nombre. – Voy a necesitar que te quites la camiseta.

Y adiós cosquilleo. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente por segunda vez en poco tiempo, mirando a Maura con una mezcla de sorpresa, incomprensión y, para qué negarlo, lujuria.

- ¿No te andas con rodeos, huh? – trató de bromear, sus dedos sobrevolando el bajo de su camiseta pero sin decidirse a levantarla.

- Es para no mancharla.

La morena asintió con una seguridad que no sentía. Aguantando un quejido, levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, llevándose la camiseta azul clarito con ellos. La dejó en la banqueta que tenía en frente y colocó las manos sobre sus muslos, tratando de ocultar su ligero temblor. Maura atrapó el labio entre sus dientes y apretó con fuerza, tragando la saliva. Había imaginado que la detective estaba en forma pero no había sospechado _cuan_ en forma. Con su mirada deslizándose sin tapujo alguno por su pecho, ni poco dotado ni mucho, en la cantidad perfecta para poder rodearlos con la mano, ataviada con un sujetador de deporte por si tenía que perseguir a algún criminal; bajó poco a poco hasta su liso abdomen, donde se adivinaban los abdominales que ella había visto marcados cuando la detective se había despojado de la camiseta.

Se echó crema en las manos y las frotó para extenderla antes de colocarlas cuidadosamente sobre la suave piel de los hombros de Jane. Empujando con el dorso de las manos, bajó las tiras del sujetador para que no le molestaran y la extensa superficie de la espalda superior de la morena estuviera a su merced. Comenzó a masajear suavemente la juntura entre los hombros y el cuello, donde había visto que ella más se tocaba.

- Estas súper tensa – comentó con sorpresa. Tenía la zona dura como una piedra, incluso inflamada. – No voy a poder tocarte mucho porque te voy a hacer daño.

- Entonces…

- Entonces vas a tener que ir a un masajista habitualmente o bajar una hora cada día para trabajar esta zona y relajarla – dijo Maura dándole suaves golpecitos con el dedo.

Con el pulgar, fue dibujando círculos, su dedo deslizándose sin ningún problema sobre la piel gracias a la crema. Cada vez aplicaba más presión hasta que la detective daba un pequeño brinco por el dolor, entonces relajaba la fuerza ejercida y se movía a otra zona. Dibujo el contorno de su columna vertebral por el cuello, clavando los dedos justo en las dos pequeñas hendiduras en la base del cráneo.

- Oh – gimió Jane.

- Es ahí, ¿verdad?

- Mmmhh…

La forense no se movió de ahí, sabiendo que de esa forma el dolor de cabeza de la detective se suavizaba hasta hacerse casi imperceptible.

- Tienes suerte, estando así de dura no habría podido pincharte – comentó la forense cambiando de posición. Colocó uno de sus antebrazos sobre el hombro izquierdo de la morena, empujando hacia abajo mientras con la otra mano tiraba de la cabeza de la detective hacia el lado contrario. Notó la risa contenida de Jane, pero no comprendía el chiste. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- No sabes lo raro que ha sonado eso.

- Me refería a…

- Te he entendido, Maura, pero ha sonado raro de todos modos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros invirtiendo la posición de los brazos para estirar el cuello de la detective hacia el otro lado. Cuando terminó, hizo que su cabeza reposara en su pecho mientras masajeaba la zona de detrás de las orejas.

- Sí sigues así me voy a quedar dormida – musitó la morena con los ojos cerrados y voz de placer. La Doctora contuvo una sonrisa al clavar un dedo en la zona de los hombros, la que peor tenía. Jane dio un bote en la silla. - ¡Auch!

- Quizá debería dejarte dormir – habló entonces haciendo girar a la detective para encararla. Depositó ambas manos en sus hombros, pero esta vez de frente a ella, y se inclinó para quedar al mismo nivel. - ¿Hace cuánto que no tienes una buena noche de sueño?

- ¿De veras quieres que te conteste a eso? – replicó Jane arqueando una ceja. Su rostro no mostraba diversión, más bien hastío.

- ¿Así de malo? – Maura frunció el ceño. Ahora comprendía por qué la detective estaba como estaba.

- Aprendí a convivir con ello – La detective se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Has probado…?

- De todo. Somníferos de todas las marcas y miligramos, pero eso no me quita las pesadillas.

- Es algo psicológico.

- Oh, sí, créeme.

- Entonces deberías ir a un especialista – aconsejó la rubia con gravedad, pero Jane ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

- Ya he ido. No creo en ellos así que sus terapias no funcionan, o eso me han dicho. – se restregó las cicatrices con nerviosismo, volviendo a sentir las punzadas de dolor. Con incomodidad, cambió de posición en la silla, siendo súbitamente consciente de su desnudez de cintura para arriba. Sin embargo, ahí estaban ellas manteniendo una conversación tan seria y con tanta tranquilidad. - ¿Has terminado?

- Solo una cosa más.

Notando las olas de negativa que desprendía la detective, decidió dejar el tema, al fin y al cabo, Jane había hecho lo mismo cuando Maura había rehuido el tema de su viaje a África. Con su espalda de nuevo bajo las manos, deslizó los dedos hasta rodear su cuello suavemente para no darle la sensación de estarla ahogando. Volvió a aplicar presión en las dos hendiduras de antes cada tres minutos.

Entonces tropezó con algo en el lado izquierdo de la piel del cuello de la detective. Extrañada, lo recorrió con los dedos tratando de averiguar lo que era, pero Jane se puso tensa bajo su roce antes de separarse violentamente. La morena recogió su camiseta y se la puso con tanta brusquedad que una de las costuras del cuello chascó en protesta, pero no se rompió afortunadamente.

Ante la atónita mirada de Maura, la detective Rizzoli salió casi en estampida de su despacho, cerrando tras ella de un portazo. Todavía mirando hacia la puerta, la forense se rozó las yemas de los dedos unas contra las otras, recordando el tacto de la cicatriz bajo ellas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

No sabía a dónde iba. No sabía qué buscaba. Solo tenía una cosa bien clara: necesitaba poner distancia entre la realidad y ella.

Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido, cruzándose con millones de uniformados de rostros que, en otras circunstancias, le habrían resultado familiares y habrían hecho que se parara a saludar o les dedicara una sonrisa. Pero en ese preciso momento veía manchas, borrones coloridos, como si tuviera miopía. Su cuerpo se debatía entre los restos de deleite que le había causado el delicado roce de las manos de Maura sobre su piel, y el frío glacial que se iba extendiendo lentamente por ella y que tenía como punto de origen la cicatriz de su cuello. Era bastante fina, disimulada por los pliegues naturales de la piel, a simple vista no se veía, no como las de sus manos; pero se podía sentir al pasar los dedos por la zona. Y eso era lo que la estaba dejando helada hasta el punto de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil moverse.

Alzó la mirada y parpadeó para enfocarla cuando oyó el retumbar de sus pasos. De algún modo había llegado al archivo, donde estanterías de metal se levantaban, fila tras fila, aguantando el peso de millones de cajas de cartón llenas de viejos y nuevos casos, cerrados o todavía a la espera de ojos frescos que los repasaran y encontraran el calcetín desparejado, la pieza que no encajaba. Era un lugar silencioso, frío, oscuro y polvoriento, ideal para perderse.

Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, izquierda otra vez y una sucesión más de pasillos desfilaron ante ella hasta que se sintió mareada y totalmente desorientada. Entonces, y solo entonces, se dejó caer al suelo como tantas veces hacía cuando estaba inmersa en un informe; aunque esta vez se abrazó las rodillas y descansó la cabeza en ellas, dejando que su mente divagara.

Nunca las habían tocado.

A excepción de los doctores que se habían encargado de que cicatrizaran bien las heridas, e incluso a ellos Jane los rehuía a la mínima posibilidad, nadie había tocado sus cicatrices. Ni su madre, ni sus hermanos, ni sus compañeros, ni sus amantes. Cuando la detective veía sus dedos demasiado cerca, retiraba suavemente su agarre de manera que quedara el gesto más o menos disimulado. No soportaba que las tocaran porque le recordaban que estaban ahí, tenía la – quizá estúpida – creencia de que, si alguien las rozaba las volverían reales, de que se volverían visibles para todo el mundo y no sería un defecto que solo ella sufriera. Cargaría a los demás con aquel peso.

Hasta ese día.

Maura Isles había tocado una de ellas, de manera inconsciente, sí, pero lo había hecho, y Jane no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Además de vulnerable, desnuda de una manera emocional; también notaba el mordisco del arrepentimiento en su estómago. Quizá había exagerado, quizá no tendría que haber salido de aquella manera del despacho, al fin y al cabo, la forense solo había querido ayudarla. Debería tragarse el orgullo y subir a disculparse, por mucho que una parte de ella justificara su reacción basándose en que todavía sufría de estrés post-traumático, de que era algo lógico cuando se conocía la historia entera. Eso era otra cosa que temía: el momento en el que se viera obligada a abrirse y revelarle a la Doctora el porqué de sus heridas. Sabía que llegaría, era una compañera, trabajaría con ella codo con codo y, eventualmente, todos comenzaban a hacer preguntas. Nunca las harían directamente, empezarían con Frost y Korsak y, cuando estos se negaran a dar respuestas, irían a los detectives con los que Jane tenía menos contacto pero que sabían lo que le había pasado. Algunos tendrían la decencia de decirles que si querían saberlo le preguntaran a ella, pero otros – como Crowe – no tendrían reparo alguno a la hora de lanzarse en un relato bien detallado de los acontecimientos aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con él. Haría lo que fuera con tal de desacreditar a Rizzoli. La tacharía de irresponsable por haberse atrevido a ir a la caza de un asesino en serie sin refuerzos, la dejaría de débil porque aún seguía traumatizada. Y para cuando Jane quisiera enterarse de esto, ya habrían conseguido respuestas a sus preguntas y la mirarían con los ojos teñidos de compasión, cosa que ella odiaba.

No quería compasión ni trato delicado. No quería que la gente dejara de hablar bruscamente cuando ella pasaba a su lado y la señalaran con el dedo a sus espaldas. No quería que evitaran ciertas palabras clave como si temieran que alguna de ellas la fuera a hacer explotar y experimentar un brote psicótico. No quería estar conversando tranquilamente con alguien y ser dolorosamente consciente de que no la estaban mirando a la cara sino a las manos.

Estaba harta de todo eso.

Lo había sufrido el primes mes tras su reincorporación a la brigada y aún seguía sufriéndolo a veces a manos de los más novatos. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. No era ninguna muñeca de porcelana que amenazase con romperse con solo mirarla. Era Jane Rizzoli, una luchadora. Se la debería conocer de ese modo y no como "la detective a la que atacó ese tipo, sí, el asesino en serie ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hoyt, así era, Charles Hoyt."

- ¿Jane? – una voz suave la sacó de su trance.

La morena alzó la cabeza encontrándose con Frost parado a la entrada del pasillo, como temeroso de acercarse por si ella lo echaba de su lado. El joven dio un paso dubitativo y al comprobar que Jane no se ponía a gritarle o lanzarle cosas, recorrió el resto de distancia que los separaba y se sentó al lado de su compañera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió con preocupación.

- Estoy cansada de que la gente me haga esa pregunta – contestó ella con la voz rota. - ¿Qué se supone que debo contestar: la verdad o lo que la gente quiere oír? Porque no es lo mismo. Te la hacen por mera cortesía, temiendo que les respondas que no porque entonces tendrían que mostrar interés y escucharte quejarte sobre la mierda de vida que tienes.

Barry guardó silencio mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, causando que Jane suspirara y se arrepintiera de haber sido tan dura con él.

- No lo sé – dijo entonces – No sé si estoy bien o si estoy mal.

- Vale – aceptó el detective con simpleza.

- ¿De verdad te vas a contentar solo con eso? – Era asombro lo que traspasaba a la voz de la morena.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Quieres que te presione para que así me puedas mandar a la mierda y te quedes tranquila? – se enfrentó a ella con determinación. – Jane, yo te entiendo, ¿vale? No tienes que actuar a la defensiva conmigo, ni hacerte la dura si en realidad quieres llorar. Me ves vomitar todos los días y, sin embargo, nunca te metes conmigo por ello sino que eres la única que se acerca a animarme y darme una palmadita en el hombro; así que, ¿por qué no voy a hacer yo lo mismo contigo? Sé que no estuve ahí cuando te pasó lo que te pasó con Hoyt, sé por qué decidiste cambiar de compañero y sé que Korsak me odia por ello. Sé el tiempo que ha pasado, sé que la gente te pide que lo superes, ¿pero qué saben ellos? No tienen ni idea de por lo que has pasado. Yo sí. Así que deja tu fachada de "todo me resbala" porque no me engañas.

La joven se había quedado muda. De todas las personas que alguna vez pudiera haber imaginado que le dirían algo similar, Frost no había figurado en la lista. Y si eso la había cogido totalmente desprevenida, el siguiente gesto del detective tampoco se lo esperaba. Este se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones del traje y estiró una mano hacia Jane.

- ¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte? – preguntó, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad.

Rizzoli observó con incredulidad a su compañero antes de dejar que la sombra de una sonrisa danzara por las comisuras de sus labios, estirando su propia mano para sujetar la que Frost le tendía. Él tiró de ella con fuerza, levantándola.

- Gracias por confiar en mí – dijo el moreno.

- Gracias por no rendirte conmigo – replicó la detective – Sé que puedo ser un grano en el culo a veces.

- ¿Solo a veces?

Jane sonrió, dándole un suave golpe a Barry en el hombro, y juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Una vez de vuelta en el piso de homicidios, fue como si aquel momento entre ambos no hubiera existido, se pusieron su disfraz de profesionales y se centraron en el caso cuyas fotos colgaban de la pizarra de cristal.

- Frost, ¿conseguiste esa información que te pedí? – le preguntó con la mirada fija en la imagen del cadáver sentado en la silla.

- Sí, te la iba a dar esta mañana pero parecías estar muy atenta a las explicaciones de la Dra. Isles.

Fue el tono con el que su compañero contestó lo que logró que se girara hacia él.

- Solo estaba observando la autopsia, que es más de lo que algunos se atreven a hacer. – Una sonrisa ladeada suavizó el comentario convirtiéndolo en una pulla más.

- ¿La autopsia o a la forense nueva?

- La autopsia – repitió Jane con una mirada fulminante que solo ensanchó más la sonrisa de su compañero.

- Pues parecía que tu interés estaba en otra parte.

- ¿De qué habláis? – les interrumpió Korsak soplando sobre una taza de café humeante. Del cartón que sujetaba precariamente con una mano sacó otros dos cafés más que depositó en las respectivas mesas de Jane y Frost.

- De nada importante – contestó esta.

- De la Doctora Isles – replicó él al mismo tiempo.

El veterano les miró con diversión mientras colocaba un brazo en jarras a la espera de una explicación. La morena contuvo un resoplido y desvió la conversación hacia un tema menos peligroso.

- Detectives, tenemos un esqueleto en la morgue y muchas preguntas en la pizarra así que ¿podemos centrarnos en lo que importa verdaderamente? Frost, dueños de la casa. – ordenó haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

- Vale, a ver… – el joven pasó varias hojas de su Moleskine antes de encontrar la adecuada, dando golpecitos con el culo del boli sobre su letra apretada. – La casa pasó por unos cuantos dueños, pero originariamente perteneció a, redobles, por favor, los Fairchild.

- Woah – exclamó la detective arqueando las cejas.

- Lo sé – asintió él. – Hemos estado en la casa de la familia más importante de toda Nueva Inglaterra. El caso es que mueren y pasa a ser propiedad del banco porque no hubo herederos declarados, así que la compran los Gómez, una familia de terratenientes españoles…

- Frost, por mucho que te lo agradezca, abrevia y salta a los habitantes sospechosos.

- Sí, señora – pasó otra vez hojas. – Lo tengo. Años cincuenta, la familia Gah adquiere la casa en una subasta…

- Espera – le frenó Korsak alzando una mano. - ¿Los Gah, Gah?

- ¿Gaga? – repitió el joven con confusión.

- No – se rio Vince. – Me refiero a si son los mismos Gah de la mafia irlandesa.

Jane se incorporó de su silla bruscamente.

- Eso tiene sentido – dijo señalando al aire con el índice – La Dra. Isles dice que nuestra víctima fue torturada.

- ¿Y la causa de la muerte? Antiguamente cada casa tenía una firma propia.

- No, murió por shock, no fue algo premeditado – negó la morena. – Frost, ¿cuán atrás va nuestra base de datos?

- Lo suficiente – replicó este tecleando en el ordenador, anticipándose a su compañera. Korsak se acercó a él, reposando una mano en el respaldo de su silla mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido las miles de ventanas que se abrían en la pantalla del ordenador.

- Recopila una lista de asesinatos con el mismo MO: disparo en la rodilla, pie roto y dedos fracturados uno a uno.

El joven asintió, todavía tecleando con rapidez.

- De todos modos nos sería útil la identidad de nuestra víctima – repuso Vince – Jane, ¿no te ha dado la Dra. Isles…?

- Sí, sí, sus registros dentales – la aludida comenzó a palpar los bolsillos de sus pantalones. - ¿Dónde lo metí? – masculló con el ceño fruncido tratando de hacer memoria. Recordaba haber cogido la hoja, hecho el gesto de irse pero entonces la rubia se había ofrecido para darle un masaje y ella… ¿Dónde había dejado la hoja? - Korsak, ¿puedes bajar a pedirle otra copia? – pidió. Ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero buscó una excusa. – Yo mientras tanto voy a leerme la historia sobre los Gah.

En cuanto el detective hubo desaparecido tras las puertas del ascensor, Jane echó los dos sobres de azúcar correspondientes a su café y lo removió con una mano mientras con la otra le daba al ratón, deslizando sus ojos línea tras línea hasta que los notó secos e irritados. Solo entonces se permitió un descanso, estirándose sin disimulo alguno en la silla, dándose cuenta de que había mucha menos gente y de que Korsak hacía tiempo que había vuelto de la morgue. Un vistazo al reloj le bastó para saber que se había pasado casi tres horas leyendo sobre las idas y venidas de la mafia irlandesa en Boston.

- O'Rourke – contestó su excompañero cuando sintió la mirada de la morena sobre él – Tommy O'Rourke.

- ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?

- Fue uno de los grandes capos.

- ¿Y le mataron? – inquirió Jane con extrañeza.

- En aquel entonces se rumoreaba que había huido a la Costa del Sol.

- ¿Con aquel entonces te refieres a…?

- La época de los neandertales – bromeó Frost ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del mayor de los detectives.

- Cuando yo trabajaba en narcóticos, en los años sesenta, O'Rourke estuvo acusado de colaborar con el FBI en el arresto de otro de los peces gordos de la mafia irlandesa. Aunque nunca pudieron verificarlo, fue víctima de numerosos ataques así que, cuando desapareció, se dio por hecho que se había ido fuera de Boston.

Jane se levantó de la silla, toda su espalda crujiendo placenteramente. Se plantó frente a la pizarra, reflexionando en voz alta.

- Así que tenemos a un gran capo torturado hasta la muerte en una casa que, diez años antes, había sido propiedad de su jefe. – Se giró hacia su compañero - Frost, ¿quién poseía la casa en los sesenta?

- Nadie, tras la muerte de Gah quedó deshabitada hasta hoy en día.

- O sea que pudieron usarla libremente para retener allí a O'Rourke. – Se mordió el labio pensativamente – Lo que me extraña es que nadie detectara el olor a descomposición.

- Desapareció a principios de otoño, – intervino Korsak – en la temporada de lluvias, probablemente los vecinos creyeron que se trataba de las alcantarillas saturadas de tanta agua.

- ¿Hubo alguien que investigara la desaparición de O'Rourke?

- No había motivos para hacerlo. – Todos se giraron hacia la persona que había hablado, sorprendidos por su presencia en la sala diáfana. Cavanaugh se tiró de las mangas de la camisa, empapada de sudor, remangándoselas. – Sin O'Rourke al mando, su clan fue de mal en peor, aumentamos el número de arrestos y los conflictos decrecieron. Se había ido y eso nos beneficiaba, no nos interesaba ponernos a investigar porque quizá descubriéramos algo que hiciera estallar una guerra.

- Así que les siguieron el rollo – comentó la morena.

- Verá, detective, mientras Gah fue el capo solo existía un grupo, el suyo, y cualquier otro intento de competencia era erradicado, por lo que había una paz relativa. Pero cuando enfermó, fue perdiendo credibilidad, así que hubo familias que se aprovecharon de ello y declararon su independencia del clan Gah. De todas ellas solo sobrevivió una, compuesta por una gran variedad de irlandeses, que plantaron cara a O'Rourke, el nuevo líder. Comenzó una guerra parecida a la que se libra entre israelíes y paquistanís, ambos reclaman algo como suyo pero no se sabe quién tiene derecho a poseerlo – explico el teniente con su voz grave y sus ojos azules clavados en Jane. – Fueron unos años turbulentos, con tiroteos cada semana; las morgues estaban llenas de miembros de la mafia, masacraban a gente solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado… Así que, sí, cuando O'Rourke desapareció vimos una oportunidad y la aprovechamos. Júzguenos pero usted no vivió esos años, sino, habría hecho lo mismo.

- Señor, ¿le suena alguien, de uno u otro clan, que torturara a sus víctimas disparándoles a la rodilla y rompiéndole los dedos?

Cavanaugh suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Acaba de describir el MO de casi todos los miembros de la mafia.

- Eso es cierto, Jane, solo he conseguido reducir la lista a unos cientos de miles de casos – intervino Frost con gravedad.

Jane asintió, contando con aquello. Sabía, aunque solo fuera por las películas, que esa búsqueda no iba a arrojar luz alguna en el caso, sin embargo, había preferido dejar cubierto ese frente.

- ¿Entonces debemos afrontar este caso como una guerra de bandas pues? – le preguntó a su superior.

- Ese sería mi consejo.

Los tres detectives compartieron miradas significativas.

- Si necesitan algo más, estaré en mi despacho – se despidió Cavanaugh con un tosco gesto de cabeza. Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su fuerte, tras el que estaba parapetado prácticamente todo el día.

- Ah, teniente, – le llamó Jane – solo una última cosa. ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro clan?

- No tenían nombres propiamente dichos – contestó él.

- Pero dijo que había una familia principal que había ido absorbiendo a otras con menos poder, ¿no?

- Sí, una familia dedicada a generar mafiosos: abuelos, tíos, hijos… - con una sonrisa irónica, el teniente sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. – Patrick Doyle Sr., así se llamaba el líder, pero su hijo, Paddy… Ese sí que era una buena pieza.

Cavanaugh se fue a paso rápido y la morena se giró hacia Frost.

- ¿Lo tienes? – le preguntó.

- Afirmativo – asintió el aludido girando la pantalla hacia los otros dos detectives. Jane observó al hombre de escaso pelo canoso y fríos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada desde el ordenador.

- Empezaremos por el padre y luego por el hijo – les informó mirando el reloj. – Pero dejémoslo para mañana a primera hora, chicos.

Ambos compañeros asintieron y se dirigieron a sus mesas para recoger las americanas.

- ¿Os apuntáis a unas cervezas en el Dirty Robber y una partida de dardos? – propuso Frost con una sonrisa.

- Si sabes que vas a perder…

- Hoy me siento con suerte – le sonrió a Korsak, que seguía mirándole escépticamente. - ¿Qué me dices Jane, te atreves?

- Siempre estaré disponible para patearte el culo una vez más, Frost, pero antes tengo que ir a un sitio.

- Vale, nos vemos a las ocho.

La detective asintió y se colgó la bolsa al hombro, retirándose los rizos del hombro para no pillárselos con la correa. Pulsó el botón del ascensor con la idea de bajar a la morgue y ver si llegaba a tiempo para pedirle disculpas a Maura por su comportamiento. Justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando con ella dentro, Frost la llamó. Metió una mano entre ambas planchas, frenándolas.

- ¿Qué? – contestó.

- Voy a avisar a la Dra. Isles para que venga también, espero que no te importe.

La sonrisa de su compañero decía todo lo contrario pero Jane se las apañó para corresponderle.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó con fingida despreocupación.

Fue solo cuando estuvo sola dentro de las cuatro paredes del ascensor que apoyó la frente contra el frío metal y dejó escapar un suspiro que empañó la superficie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y esto es todo por hoy. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 5:**

Con un gran esfuerzo, levantó un pesado párpado solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza no dejaba de alertarla de que aquello no estaba bien, y no conseguía sacudirse esa sensación de encima. Haciendo una mueca por el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la media cerveza que se había tomado antes de que el cansancio la venciera, fue al baño y se lavó con fuerza los dientes, cepillándose la lengua hasta que le entraron arcadas. Escupió un poco de pasta en el lavabo, apreciando que estaba ligeramente teñida de rojo, seguro que porque se había vuelto a hacer una herida en las encías.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros que se había puesto al llegar, dejando el traje tirado en la cama de cualquier forma.

- Guizzoli – contestó con el cepillo en la boca.

- Jane, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? – preguntó Korsak.

- ¿Eing?

- Habíamos quedado en el Dirty Robber.

- Oh, miegda.

- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Frost cuando veía que pasaban los minutos y que nos habías dejado colgados.

- Mmm, no, no, Kogsak – escupió una vez más sacándose el capillo de la boca para que se la entendiera – No ha sido premeditado, me quedé dormida en el sillón esperando a que fueran las ocho.

- No me pongas excusas, Jane…

- ¡No lo son! Estaré allí en menos de diez minutos, ¿vale?

Colgó a mitad de un suspiro resignado de su compañero. Maldiciéndose a sí misma, terminó de aclararse la boca y se pasó el peine apresuradamente para tratar de domar sus rizos. No era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, pero sí la primera que no lo hacía aposta.

Tras el ataque de Hoyt, tuvo una temporada en la que les decía que iría cuando la invitaban a tomar algo después del trabajo y luego lo cancelaba en el último minuto con la primera razón inventada que le pasara por la cabeza. Sabía que era muy cantoso pero no le importaba porque ellos tenían la decencia de no sacarlo a relucir durante las horas de trabajo, el único momento en el que se veían. Después de aquello, empezó su manía de desaparecer por largos periodos de tiempo. Nunca se iba muy lejos, normalmente terminaba tirada en el suelo del archivo, rodeada por casos sin resolver y tan inmersa en ellos que no se daba cuenta de la hora que era hasta que alguien daba con ella o le daba por mirar el reloj. Últimamente se limitaba a quedar esporádicamente para que la invitaran a una cerveza y luego se marchaba a casa.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, no había sido nada justa con ellos. Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo el mordisco de los remordimientos en el estómago por segunda vez en el día y decidió que, a partir de ese momento, recuperaría a la vieja Jane Rizzoli, la que se apuntaba a la más pequeña oportunidad de pasarlo bien, la que peleaba cada año con el teniente para que hubiera una liga de béisbol. Con la vista fija en su propio reflejo, se hizo la promesa de que iba a cambiar.

Empezando esa misma noche.

- R&I –

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Alzó la voz por encima del creciente barullo típico de cualquier noche en el Dirty Robber.

- Que se había quedado dormida – contestó Korsak con una mueca – Viene ahora.

- Bueno, algo es algo – Frost se encogió de hombros.

El veterano decidió no contestar e hizo un gesto al atareado camarero para que les sirviera dos cervezas más. La puerta se abría y cerraba constantemente con gente entrando y saliendo, pero el ruido no disminuía en ningún momento. El algún rincón, alguien había puesto una canción en la Jukebox y había una pareja bailando abstraídamente al ritmo de la música, prácticamente ahogada por las conversaciones, las risas, gritos y vasos chocando. Un grupo de hombres celebraban su victoria al futbolín mientras sus compañeros, los derrotados, les daban empujones para que dejaran de restregarlo. En una de las mesas estaban celebrando un cumpleaños y en otra un reencuentro de colegas.

Era una noche de miércoles como otra cualquiera.

No había sitios para aparcar, tal y como Jane había previsto, así que dejó el coche unas calles más allá y se acercó al bar dando un corto paseo, agradeciendo la fresca brisa que se había levantado con la puesta de sol. Empujó la pesada puerta de madera y una ola de calor y olor a humanidad la golpeó nada más poner un pie en el interior del abarrotado Dirty Robber. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro ante la familiaridad que le producía el bullicio del bar. Debía admitirlo, lo había echado de menos. Se abrió paso a empujones entre el alcoholizado gentío y atisbó la cabeza morena de su compañero sentado en un taburete en la barra y riéndose.

Con curiosidad, paró un momento para pedir un frío botellín de cerveza que el camarero le dio junto con un sincero "es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Rizzoli". Un gran grupo de personas salieron, dejando notablemente más calmado el ambiente. La pareja bailarina se sentó en uno de los asientos que habían quedado libres y la Jukebox cambió sola a la siguiente canción en la lista. Con los primeros acordes, Jane sorteó a las pocas personas que se interponían entre ella y sus amigos a tiempo para ver con quién se estaba riendo Frost.

Maura Isles tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y se estaba secando una lágrima que se le había formado en la comisura del ojo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con las carcajadas que salían por su garganta como música celestial.

_When I first saw you, / I said "Oh my, / That's my dream, That's my dream." / Ooh, I needed a dream / When it all seemed / To go bad; / Then I find you. (Cuando te vi por primera vez / Dije "Oh, / Ese es mi sueño, ese es mi sueño". / Oh, necesitaba un sueño, / Cuando todo parecía / Ir a peor / Entonces te encontré.)_

Sin poder evitar notar lo irónico de la situación, como si alguien hubiera escogido esa canción siguiendo algún tipo de retorcido sentido del humor, la detective se aproximó al pequeño grupo.

- Hola, chicos – les sonrió – Perdonad que llegue tarde, me quedé dormida. – Una sacudida de cabeza, dejar que su pelo ocultara su rostro unos instantes en un gesto avergonzado y el resto era cosa de ellos. – Doctora – saludó con una inclinación y alzando su botellín de cerveza ligeramente.

- Detective – correspondió Maura, su risa anterior parecía olvidada. La forense recorrió el cuerpo de la recién llegada con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Jane, quien se mordió un labio para contenerse. Se había vestido de manera casual, consciente de que la esperaba una larga noche, con unos shorts vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con el dibujo de una calavera en negro; claro que, para la forense, acostumbrada a verla con su ropa de trabajo, aquello debía de ser un gran cambio.

- ¿Estás preparada para que te gane por primera vez a los dardos? – intervino Barry acabándose de un trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza y depositando el botellín con fuerza sobre la barra.

- Sigue soñando – contestó Jane.

Era la reina indiscutible de los dardos, nadie jamás la había ganado, por mucho que su compañero lo intentara. El detective le guiñó un ojo mientras se recolocaba la camisa de leñador, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a la morena para que le siguiera al fondo del bar, donde tenían colgada la diana. Korsak le pidió a la gente que desalojaran la zona para evitar accidentes y algunos formaron un círculo de espectadores.

- Ya sabes cómo va esto – El joven alzó dos dedos estirados y el camarero supo enseguida qué quería. Con destreza, rescató una botella de la estantería y sirvió dos chupitos bien generosos que hizo resbalar por la barra hasta la mano de Frost, quien los cogió y le tendió uno a Jane. – Por tu derrota – dijo brindando con ella.

- Salud – replicó la morena vaciando el vasito de un trago. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar el aire mientras notaba arder su garganta. – Agh.

- Es fuerte, eh.

Con una mueca por el alcohol, la detective cogió sus dardos y los sujetó con la mano izquierda, ella era zurda. Hizo girar uno entre los dedos juguetonamente, con la tranquilidad que tiene el que sabe que va a ganar sin problema alguno. Notaba los ojos de todos clavados en ella, expectantes, casi aguantando la respiración al observarla alzar el brazo y lanzar el dardo, que cortó el aire con rapidez hasta clavarse en el aro que rodeaba el centro. Una oleada de vítores y aplausos estalló a su alrededor.

- Supera eso – le dijo a Frost haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio. El detective giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro como si estirara antes de lanzar su dardo, clavándolo en el aro del exterior.

Con una mueca, se dirigió a la barra, donde ya le esperaba el chupito que le correspondía. Las reglas eran sencillas: ambos empezaban en las mismas condiciones y, a medida que el juego avanzaba, el jugador que clavara el dardo en peor posición era el que tenía que tomarse un chupito. Era normal que el perdedor acabara borracho perdido, pero le daba chispa al juego. Como llevaba mucho tiempo sin jugar, Jane tuvo que beber más veces de las que lo hacía normalmente, aun así fue la ganadora indiscutible ya que Barry terminó que apenas podía mantenerse estable en un sitio fijo, se balanceaba de un lado a otro como un junco movido por el viento. La detective dio por terminada la noche cuando vio a su compañero en semejantes condiciones y guardó los dardos en su caja, agarrando al joven y llevándolo hacia la salida entre risas.

- Para la próxima te ganaré – masculló él pastosamente.

- Eso ya lo veremos – sonrió la morena alzando un brazo para parar un taxi que pasaba por allí. El vehículo amarillo frenó junto a la acera y Jane peleó un poco con Frost para que entrara.

- Jane – la llamó bajando la ventanilla. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en el moreno rostro del joven. – Me alegra que vinieras.

La detective correspondió a su sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas al taxi para que se fuera. Alejándose un poco, evitando tragarse la nube de humo que salió del tubo de escape del coche, se quedó allí parada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de los shorts y la fresca brisa secando el sudor que se había acumulado como una segunda piel. Le dio una patada a una piedra con la punta de las Converse y se giró hacia el Dirty Robber casi chocando con una mujer.

- Perdón, no te había… - las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se separó y sus ojos tropezaron con unos verde avellana que le resultaron familiares. – Dra. Isles – no pudo evitar sonar un poco sorprendida, se le había olvidado que ella también había estado en el bar.

- Buena partida – comentó la forense con una ligera sonrisa.

- Gracias. – Cambió el peso de un pie al otro con incomodidad, sabiendo que debía decir algo pero con la mente algo confusa por los chupitos que había tomado.

- Voy a… - la rubia hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su moto aparcada al final de la calle – Buenas noches, detective – se despidió girando sobre sus tacones.

La morena la observó caminar, perdida en su movimiento de caderas, antes de reaccionar y salir corriendo tras ella. Le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro, indecisa.

- Erm – dijo cuando logró la atención de Maura. – quería disculparme por mi brusquedad esta mañana, y darte las gracias por el masaje, me ayudaste bastante.

- Oh – Aquello la había cogido por sorpresa, había pensado que Jane iba a fingir que nada había pasado y ella le iba a seguir la corriente. Pero se estaba disculpando y Maura no entendía por qué sentía una especie de calidez recorriendo su cuerpo y haciéndola estremecer.

- No te retengo más – se apresuró a decir la detective dando un paso hacia atrás pero tropezando con sus propios pies. Recuperó el equilibrio con una sonrisa avergonzada.

- ¿Estás bien para conducir? – preguntó la forense con preocupación.

- Sí, sí… Creo.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve?

- No hace falta – alzó ambas palmas en actitud conciliadora – Estoy bien, de verdad, además no vivo muy lejos de aquí.

La Doctora no pareció nada convencida pero acabó asintiendo reticentemente. Hizo el amago de marcharse aunque terminó girándose de nuevo hacia la detective mordiéndose el labio pensativamente.

- Por lo menos, ¿podrías hacer una cosa por mí? – le pidió a una desconcertada Jane – Cuando llegues a casa, mándame un mensaje para que sepa que has llegado bien y esté tranquila, ¿vale? – Le ofreció una tarjeta que la morena cogió como si fuera a desintegrarse en cualquier momento. Maura sonrió cálidamente, tranquilizando de manera inmediata a la detective.

Entonces sí que se acercó a su moto y se subió en ella, arrancándola con un rugido. Tras abrocharse el casco, aceleró, saliendo del sitio en la acera donde había aparcado y despidiéndose de Jane con un vago gesto. Esta se la quedó observando hasta que no fue más que una lucecita roja en la distancia, bajó la vista y acarició con el pulgar las letras negras de la tarjeta que le había dado la forense antes de dirigirse dando un lento paseo hasta su coche, agradeciendo mentalmente el haber aparcado lejos porque así le daba tiempo a despejarse.

- R&I –

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó una radiante Rizzoli entrando en la sala diáfana de la comisaria. Dejó una de las tazas de cartón sobre la mesa de Korsak, que alzó la mirada de los informes que había estado rellenando y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- Bendito café – murmuró el detective mientras soplaba sobre el humeante líquido.

- También tengo uno para ti – le dijo la morena a Frost. - ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó sentándose en su silla y alargándole el vaso correspondiente a su demacrado compañero, quien contestó con una mueca. – Uy, vamos a tener que prohibirte salir en días de diario…

- Ugh, calla – la increpó el joven débilmente aspirando con los ojos cerrados el aroma a café recién hecho. Volcó los dos sobres de azúcar dentro de la taza y removió con el palito de plástico. - ¿Por qué estás tan contenta hoy?

- Hielo – replicó Jane enigmáticamente. Era la pura verdad, siempre se había resistido a pedir el café con hielo, le parecía estúpido, pero teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de funcionar sin cafeína y que la ola de calor hacía que lo último que le apeteciera fuera una bebida ardiendo, había terminado por resignarse. – Tómate un ibuprofeno, te necesito espabilado.

Barry masculló algo que la detective no llegó a entender pero sacó una pastilla del envoltorio y se la tragó con un poco de agua.

- Venga, vámonos – Apenas acababa de sentarse y ya estaba levantada otra vez y colocándose la funda de la pistola en la cadera. – He quedado con el director de la cárcel de Middlesex a las diez para hablar con Patrick Doyle Sr.

- Son las ocho – informó Korsak sin levantar la vista.

- Sí, pero estamos en plena hora punta.

Frost rezongó algo a sus espaldas que Jane prefirió no escuchar y volvió a instarle para que se moviera con más rapidez. Juntos bajaron en ascensor hasta el coche de la detective, quien se puso al volante mientras el joven rodeaba el viejo Crown Victoria para ponerse de copiloto. La radio se encendió sola en cuanto la morena metió la llave en el contacto y la giró, pero Barry alargó una mano y la apagó con un suspiro de alivio.

- Chico, no se te puede sacar de la cerveza.

- Si hubieras bebido lo mismo que yo estarías igual.

- No, yo tengo más aguante.

Él se limitó a suspirar y apoyar la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla.

- Si quieres echa una cabezadita – le ofreció Jane cuando giró en una calle y vio la larga fila de coches que apenas de movían.

- ¿Estás de broma? Eres capaz de pintarme algo en la cara o sacarme fotos embarazosas.

La morena no lo desmintió, sino que dejó escapar una risita que más bien la delató. Era cierto que se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer exactamente eso pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera a llevarlo a término. Transcurrió un buen rato en un cómodo silencio, de esos que no sentían la necesidad de llenarlo con palabras vanas, tanto que la detective llegó a pensar varias veces que al final su compañero se había quedado dormido.

- Jane – habló finalmente - ¿dije ayer algo extraño?

- Oh, bueno, – una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro – te pasaste un buen rato diciéndole a la Dra. Isles que querías comprarte una figura de acción, no un muñeco como yo insistía en llamarlo para picarte.

Frost suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Genial – ironizó – Ahora pensará que soy un friki.

- Frost, lamento tener que decírtelo, pero lo eres. – el moreno resopló y Jane comenzó a darle vueltas a la conversación. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- No quería que pensara que soy un rarito, quiero decir, ¿tú has visto a esa mujer? Es… Uff.

La detective asintió, cabizbaja.

- Así que, ¿estás interesado en ella?

- ¿Eh? No, no – se apresuró a aclarar alzando las manos. – No apunto tan alto – y añadió con una sonrisa. – Toda tuya.

La morena frenó con más brusquedad de la necesaria, causando que sus cinturones se bloquearan y les hicieran rebotar contra el respaldo del asiento.

- Dios, Jane, ¿quieres matarnos o qué? – se quejó Frost acariciándose el pecho.

- ¿Cómo que toda mía? – preguntó a su vez ella con el ceño fruncido.

- He visto cómo la miras, cómo os miráis, más bien – se corrigió. – Saltan chispas – hizo un ruido de zumbido con la boca mientras movía las manos para ilustrar su explicación. – Aunque he de decir que me sorprendió un poco, no sabía que caminaras por esa acera.

- Y no lo hago.

- Sí, claro – murmuró el moreno. – Oye, yo no tengo ningún problema, Jane, lo único que me importa es que seas feliz.

- Premio al empalagoso del día – bromeó la detective dándole un suave empujón a su compañero para relajar un poco el ambiente. Frost bufó pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa. – De todos modos, - habló con seriedad mirando intermitentemente al detective y a la carretera – no comentes esto en la comisaria, por favor.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Frost, ni siquiera yo tengo claro lo que ocurre… Además, no todo el mundo es tan "abierto" como tú.

- Oh, lo dices por Crowe…

- Entre otros, sí.

- Ey, no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo Barry cerrándose los labios con una cremallera invisible. – Aunque, si yo fuera tú, me dejaría de tonterías y haría un movimiento ya – la aconsejó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Acércate a ella, _interésate_ por ella, déjale saber que te gusta, es ahora o nunca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada en especial, pero la Dra. Isles es muy sexy y algo novedoso, ya están tardando en perseguirla cual moscones.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Jane con ligera preocupación.

- Soy un hombre, creo que sé cómo pensamos los de mi especie.

La detective se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente mientras dejaba que el silencio volviera a apoderarse del interior del coche. ¿Y si Frost tenía razón?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Las pesadas puertas metálicas con hilo de alambre se abrieron con un chasquido, corriéndose lentamente hacia la izquierda para dejar pasar al destartalado Crown Victoria por ellas.

- ¿No te encanta? – preguntó Jane a su compañero mientras calculaba la distancia que había entre el marco y su retrovisor.

- ¿El qué?

- Un vistazo a la placa y todas las puertas se abren.

- ¿Por qué te crees que me metí en la policía? – bromeó Frost sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Tío, habrías salido mejor parado en el FBI o la CIA, tendrías juguetitos y un buen salario.

El moreno se encogió de hombros con falso arrepentimiento y ambos detectives bajaron del coche sintiendo el golpe del calor en cuanto abandonaron el fresco interior del vehículo. Se apresuraron a cruzar el patio de hormigón, ahora desierto, y un guardia salió a recibirles.

- ¿Credenciales? – les pidió extendiendo una mano.

Jane se limitó a retirarse la americana ligeramente y el dorado metal de la placa destelló bajo el sol. El uniformado asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar al interior, donde el aire acondicionado salía ruidosamente de unas viejas máquinas colgadas del techo. El pasillo, estrecho y de un verde desvaído, les condujo a otro pasillo trasversal, más amplio.

- Por aquí – indicó el guarda de mediana edad mientras giraba hacia la izquierda.

Tras cruzar varias puertas de rejas que se abrían en el momento justo en el que llegaban a ellas, un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino algo desgastado, calvo y con bigote, se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa que mostraba más falsedad que alegría.

- Detectives – saludó estrechándoles las manos. – Usted debe ser Rizzoli – dijo mirando a Frost e ignorando prácticamente por completo a la morena. – Ya lo avisa su apellido, es un hombre hecho y derecho. Italiano, ¿verdad?

- Erm… En realidad… - empezó a disculparse el joven.

- Yo soy _la_ detective Rizzoli, señor McGrath. – dio un paso hacia delante para hacerse notar sin dejar que la mirada de incredulidad del director la amedrentara. Sonrió con superioridad agradeciendo más que nunca su elevada estatura y rasgos fieros. – Y sí, es italiano.

- Oh, mmmm… - como no sabía cómo arreglarlo, se dejó de rodeos y fue al grano. – El preso está esperándoles ya – dijo señalando una puerta gris totalmente gris carente de manillares o ventanas.

- Muchas gracias – le contestó Frost.

Sonó el ruido de un timbre y la puerta se abrió sola. El detective la empujó y dejó que Jane le precediera a la hora de entrar en una habitación sin más decoración que una silla metálica fijada al suelo. Un hombre mayor, debía de rondar los setenta años, vestido con el mono naranja de la prisión y las manos y los pies esposados a una anilla incrustada al cemento del suelo; alzó la cabeza para observarles con curiosidad y un brillo diabólico en su mirada. A pesar de que daba toda la impresión de no ser capaz de levantarse de su asiento sin ayuda, los guardas habían tomado todo tipo de precauciones. Ambos detectives compartieron una fugaz mirada de complicidad antes de separarse: la morena se quedó frente al hombre y su compañero se situó a un lado de este.

- Oiga, me acusen de lo que me acusen, - dijo el preso con voz frágil y temblorosa – yo no he sido – alzó las manos esposadas haciendo tintinear las cadenas que le mantenían atado.

- Parece que está bastante a la defensiva para ser inocente – comentó Jane con tranquilidad.

- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de ser inocente? – una sonrisa torcida apareció en aquel viejo rostro arrugado.

- Por lo menos acepta sus crímenes – intervino Frost cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. - ¿Cuánto tiempo le cayó?

- Cadena perpetua.

- Mmmhh, entonces debe de estar harto de este sitio ya.

- ¿Vienen a ofrecerme un trato? – preguntó el hombrecillo con ojos perspicaces pero recelosos.

- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de un trato? – le imitó la morena.

- Bien – gruñó él. – De todos modos, el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde que yo me fui, una mujer _nunca_ habría podido entrar en la policía – espetó. – Sois demasiado débiles, fáciles de derribar, ¿verdad, detective Rizzoli?

Jane se quedó congelada al oír su nombre salir de la sonrisa torcida del preso. Cogiendo aire profundamente y tratando de disimular el temblor de sus manos, dio un paso hacia delante, su sombra proyectándose sobre el rostro arrugado del anciano.

- Tommy O'Rourke – le dijo como toda respuesta. - ¿Te suena?

- Claro que sí, ese bastardo me delató – escupió al suelo con una mueca de odio.

- Está muerto, – informó Frost. – fue torturado.

- Le está bien, de haber caído en mis garras… - comenzó Patrick Doyle Sr. – Habría suplicado para que le matara.

- ¿Esa es su forma de decir que es inocente?

- Detective – dijo girándose para mirar a Barry. – He estado aquí metido cincuenta años, no estoy en posición de matar a nadie.

- Ocurrió en los años sesenta, señor Doyle – intervino Jane obligándole a mirarla.

- Para entonces yo ya estaba pudriéndome en este agujero.

- Oh, venga, no sea modesto. Tiene contactos fuera deseosos de vengarle.

- ¿Ah, sí? Preséntemelos – replicó el preso con sorna.

- ¿Qué puede decirnos de su hijo, Paddy? – preguntó el detective cambiando de tema bruscamente.

- Es un bastardo… - masculló el anciano. – Renegué de él cuando comenzó a salir con esa estudiante de medicina.

Jane y Frost intercambiaron una mirada disimuladamente, una manera de decirse sin palabras "anota eso".

- ¿Sabe su paradero actual? – inquirió la morena.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué parte de "renegué de él" no ha entendido, detective? Trajo la vergüenza a nuestra familia.

- Se encargó del "negocio" – dibujó unas comillas en el aire con los dedos – cuando le encerraron.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Señor Doyle, ¿por qué no lo dice directamente y nos dejamos de tonterías? Aunque supiera dónde se esconde su hijo no le delataría, ¿me equivoco?.

El preso se encogió de hombros entre el tintineo de sus cadenas.

- No soy ese tipo de personas.

- Vale, ¿y qué me dice del tipo de personas que ayudan a una investigación policial en curso?

- Mire, detective, – un par de ojos cansados y medio cubiertos por cataratas se clavaron en los marrones de Jane. – por mucho que me hubiera gustado, yo no mandé matar a O'Rourke. Están interrogando al Doyle equivocado.

La morena asintió, tampoco había esperado mucho. Conocía los códigos de honor existentes en las mafias, más si había lazos de sangre de por medio, así que no había esperado que delatara a su hijo o a cualquier otro familiar. Además, había reconocido la autenticidad de su sorpresa cuando le habían dicho que su delator estaba muerto. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Frost, que dejó caer los brazos y se reunió con ella pulsando un botón rojo que había junto al marco. El timbre volvió a sonar y la puerta se abrió con un suave zumbido.

- Es usted tan lista como me dijo – comentó Patrick cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el umbral.

Jane se giró para mirarle bruscamente.

- ¿Quién?

- Nuestro conocido mutuo, ¿quién si no?

Un guardia empujó a la detective para que saliera. Con la risa mucosa del anciano resonando en sus oídos, Jane se dejó guiar por la mano de su compañero sobre la parte baja de su espalda. El mundo parecía desenfocado y no notó el contraste entre el interior frío del edificio y el calor asfixiante del exterior, sus entrañas estaban congeladas, se habían quedado paralizadas en el instante exacto en el que su cerebro había procesado las palabras de Patrick Doyle Sr.

- Pudo haber sido cualquiera – la suave voz de Frost la sacó de su trance y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban de vuelta en la carretera, el moreno al volante y ella sentada en el asiento del copiloto. No recordaba haber entrado en el coche y mucho menos haberse abrochado el cinturón. Miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. – Has metido a mucha gente ahí, Jane, tienes las cifras más altas…

- No – le cortó bruscamente. – No. – Repitió. - Ha sido él.

- Pero Hoyt está en máxima seguridad después de su intento de fuga, habría resultado imposible para un hombre como Patrick ponerse en contacto con él. – Ahí estaba Barry Frost, la eterna voz de la razón, buscándole lógica a todo.

- Sabía mi nombre, sabía que venía…

- No puede ser, Jane.

- ¡Pero lo es! Frost, ¿no lo ves?, Hoyt es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerme aterrorizada. – La detective cuadró la mandíbula y controló el temblor de sus manos, extinguiéndolo con la facilidad con la que se sopla una vela. Clavó la mirada en las burdas cicatrices que adornaban ambas de sus manos. – Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy harta de tener miedo.

El joven apartó unos segundos la vista de la carretera para fijarla en la de su compañera y lo que vio le hizo sentir a partes iguales alegría y escalofríos. La mirada de Jane era fiera, la que era conocida por hacer sudar a los sospechosos en la sala de interrogatorios, la que conseguía que la gente se pensara más de dos veces lo que iban a decir, la que era tan característica de la detective antes de ataque de Hoyt. Y por eso Frost sentía alegría, porque había vuelto a la vieja Jane. Pero también sintió escalofríos, al fin y al cabo, era humano, y aquella mirada habría hecho temblar hasta al tipo más duro.

- R&I –

- ¿Qué tal la visita a Doyle Sr.? – les preguntó Korsak nada más verles entrar en la sala diáfana.

- Bastante inútil – contestó la detective dejándose caer en su silla con un suspiro. Una fugaz mirada a su compañero le bastó para asegurarse de que él no hiciera mención alguna al altercado del final.

- No ha habido suerte con la búsqueda.

- Lo imaginaba – Jane se frotó los ojos con cansancio. – Su padre tampoco ha dicho nada, eso, o realmente no sabía nada, lo cual me extraña. – Se mantuvo unos segundos en un pensativo silencio – Vale, mira a ver si consigues averiguar algo sobre esa estudiante de medicina que salía con Paddy – le pidió. El moreno asintió y desapareció tras la pantalla de su ordenador. – Korsak – llamó – dime que tienes buenas noticias.

Su compañero sonrió y alzó una carpeta marrón.

- Llegaron los resultados del laboratorio.

- Guay – dijo la morena con sarcasmo. Se levantó de la silla y cogió la carpeta que el viejo detective le tendía. – Mmm… ¿Se supone que tengo que entender algo de lo que viene aquí? – preguntó pasando hojas.

- No – rio Vince. – Pero, ¿esa mancha roja por la que discutiste con la Doctora? Ambas teníais algo de razón: era sangre y pintura a partes iguales. – la morena hizo una mueca. – Y también están ahí metidos los resultados de un experimento que le pediste que hiciera.

- ¿Yo? – Jane volvió a pasar hojas, extrañada.

- ¡Qué efectividad! Aunque, claro, pidiéndoselo tú…

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su joven compañero antes de encontrar lo que buscaba. Despegó el informe del clip que sujetaba todos los papeles juntos y comenzó a repasar los resultados.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! Le había preguntado por la fractura del pie y me dijo que tenía que hacer algunas pruebas antes de contestarme con seguridad… - dejó que su voz se apagara mientras leía la conclusión que la Doctora había anotado con su letra cursiva y cuidada, para nada parecida a la de los médicos, que era más un garabato ilegible. Leyó en voz alta. – "Estimando, a partir del estado de sus huesos, la estatura y peso de la víctima en el momento del asesinato, hemos hecho una representación del pie con yeso y hemos recreado el acto hasta conseguir una ruptura prácticamente exacta a la del cuerpo…" Bla, bla, bla, "…como respuesta a su pregunta, puedo ahora asegurarle con un noventa y nueve coma nueve de certeza que un pisotón pudo haber causado la lesión del escafoides que la víctima presenta."

- La Dra. Isles me lo explicó, o por lo menos lo intentó, tiene una forma muy característica de hablar – comentó Korsak.

- Jane la entiende bastante bien, ¿verdad? – la pinchó Frost.

- Tú calla y vuelve al trabajo – replicó la aludida tirándole una bola de papel al joven, que la esquivó entre risas. – Creo que necesito un café.

- Oye, ya que bajas, tráeme a mí uno.

- Y a mí otro.

- ¿Qué soy, una camarera? – se quejó la morena cruzando el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

Entro en la cafetería de la comisaria perdida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas al caso para no dejar que se quedara estancado. No oyó que alguien la llamaba hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro con fuerza, sobresaltándola.

- Woah, tranquila, Janie, soy yo – dijo Frankie alzando las manos.

- Dios, qué susto me has dado.

- No me hacías caso – se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cómo está tu nariz?

- Perfecta. – Se le había olvidado por completo el pequeño accidente jugando al baloncesto.

- Me alegra, me sentía algo culpable.

- No, no lo hacías – rio la detective dándole un suave empujón a su hermano.

- ¿Y quién te la arregló? Juraría que te la había torcido. – dijo el pequeño de ambos Rizzoli entrecerrando los ojos.

- Oh, bueno, la nueva forense me vio y… ¿Qué? – se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio la expresión del joven.

- ¿Has dejado que una forense te curara?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- No sé, trabajan con cadáveres, no personas vivas…

- Estudió medicina al fin y al cabo – le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano mientras avanzaban un puesto más en la larga cola de la cafetería. – Tú tampoco te habrías negado si la vieras…

Los ojos de Frankie se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- ¿Tan buena está? – ante el asentimiento de su hermana, soltó un silbido. – Ya me la presentarás.

- Ni de coña.

- ¡Jane! ¡No vale decirme…! – dejó que su voz se apagara, sus espesas cejas alzándose a la vez y una sonrisa pícara apareciendo en su rostro. – Oh, ya entiendo…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la morena con confusión.

- Es como aquella vez que me gustaba esa chica de tu clase, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Ellen _noséqué, _y tú te dedicaste a arruinar cada intento mío de ligar con ella porque te gustaba.

- ¡No me gustaba! – exclamó Jane dándole un manotazo. - ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería? ¿Te lo dijo Tommy?

- Por favor, se te ponían ojos amorosos cuando ella estaba cerca.

- Mentira – bufó.

- Verdad – sonrió Frankie triunfalmente.

- ¡Bueno y qué más da! – sacudió las manos nerviosamente mientras bajaba el tono para que los demás presentes en la cola no pudieran escucharles. – Ellen ahora estará casada y totalmente fuera de tus posibilidades. La cosa es: mantente alejado de la Dra. Isles porque como te vea cerca de ella o tirándole fichas… ¡Hola, Stanley! – Jane vio su amenaza interrumpida cuando llegaron al mostrador, esbozó una radiante sonrisa que fue seguida de una mirada de total desconfianza por parte del gerente de la cafetería. – Lo de siempre para mí, y dos cafés americanos para llevar. – pidió con su mejor cara de inocencia. Cuando el hombre se alejó hacia la máquina, le dio un codazo a su hermano en las costillas. - ¿Quieres ver algo divertido?

Frankie no contestó, tampoco hacía falta. La detective mantuvo la mirada clavada en la espalda de Stanley para que no la pillara _in_ _fraganti _y cogió uno de esos pequeños paquetes de mermelada que solían dar en las cafeterías junto a las tostadas y la mantequilla. El gerente los mantenía separados por sabores y era bastante maniático cuando descubría que alguien los había confundido y metido en la cesta equivocada. Mezcló los de fresa con los de ciruela y luego apoyó las manos en la barra como si no hubiera hecho nada, justo a tiempo para que Stanley se girara hacia ella y dejara dos tazas de cartón en un soporte.

- Oye, Stanley, tienes a las mermeladas confraternizando – comentó con expresión de horror.

El hombre soltó un gruñido indignado y cogió las cestas de encima del mostrador de cristal, recolocando los paquetes.

- ¿Has sido tú, Rizzoli? – espetó.

- ¿Yo? Me duele que pienses eso de mí…

El gerente no se lo tragó en ningún momento y, cuando se giró para coger el tercer café que faltaba, Jane aprovechó para intercambiar los dispensadores de sal y pimienta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Stanley la pilló.

- ¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera! – gritó haciendo violentos aspavientos, la vena de su frente hinchándose hasta alcanzar dimensiones peligrosas.

La detective dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y cogió sus cafés antes de salir corriendo entre carcajadas.

- ¿Le has visto la vena? – Preguntó a su hermano – Es el medidor, si la ves palpitar más vale que salgas corriendo antes de que estalle.

Incluso desde el vestíbulo podían oírle despotricar contra los diablos de los Rizzoli.

- ¿Te parece divertido? – inquirió una voz gélida a sus espaldas. Ambos hermanos giraron sobre sus talones para encarar la mirada furibunda de…

- Doctora Isles – se le escapó a Jane, sorprendida.

- Oh, ¿es la doctora de…? – Un codazo en pleno estómago hizo que se le quedaran las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Frankie gimió y decidió que era mejor estarse callado.

- ¿Crees que tontear con una persona enferma es divertido?

- Venga ya, - resopló la morena. - Stanley no está enfermo, solo es un psicótico.

- Por si no lo sabías, detective, existe una enfermedad llamada TOC: trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

- Erm… ¿Jane? Yo me voy ya… - el pequeño de ambos Rizzoli alzó una mano en un gesto de despedida cargado de duda y salió corriendo.

- Cobarde – masculló la detective.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? Porque tengo la impresión de que te da igual saber que estás haciéndole daño a alguien. – la forense frunció el ceño sintiéndose bullir.

- No le estoy haciendo daño, ¿vale? Stanley es una persona desagradable y cruel, y, si no me crees, haz una encuesta popular – extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo señalando el concurrido vestíbulo.

- ¿Y eso te da carta blanca para meterte con él?

- Le estás haciendo sonar como la víctima.

- ¡Porque lo es! – exclamó la rubia con exasperación y enfado. - Al alterarle las cosas de esa forma estás creándole ansiedad.

- Ya, bueno, él me crea ansiedad a mí y no me quejo.

Maura bufó, dándose por vencida en su intento de razonar con Jane. Tras lanzarle una última mirada gélida cargada de rabia se marchó taconeando escaleras abajo, sin arriesgarse a llamar a un ascensor y tener que esperar allí por más tiempo, notando los ojos de la detective clavados en su espalda.

¡Esa mujer la exasperaba tanto! Tan brusca, tan bruta – y no en un sentido violento sino refiriéndose a que era espontánea, sin pelos en la lengua, sin pulir. No como ella misma, con una educación y unas reglas de comportamiento que le decían cómo debía actuar en cada momento. Y, sin embargo, era precisamente aquello que la desesperaba tanto lo que más la atraía de Jane Rizzoli. Que actuara por impulsos, sin considerar las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que no tropezaba con ellas. Esa fiereza, esa manera casi felina de caminar… La coraza que la protegía de todo y la hacía inaccesible, pero también esa dulzura que había visto reflejada en sus marrones ojos al bromear con su hermano. Era una contradicción andante, y Maura siempre se había sentido atraída hacia lo incomprensible, lo único.

- R&I –

- ¡Aleluya! – exclamó Frost cuando vio aparecer a Jane con los cafés.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Korsak. - ¿Has ido a Colombia a comprarlos?

- Tuve un pequeño incidente por el camino.

- ¿Y eso? – el joven detective arqueó las cejas, compartiendo una mirada de sorpresa con el veterano.

- Resulta que Stanley tiene TOC.

- Cuéntame algo que no sepa – resopló Vince entre sorbo y sorbo.

- …y yo me burlé de él. – continuó contando la morena.

- Le tocaste las mermeladas, ¿verdad? – intervino Barry sonriendo traviesamente. Solía ser él el compañero de la detective cuando a esta le daba por tocarle las narices al gerente de la cafetería.

- Sí, pero hoy no ha sido divertido – Jane hizo una mueca. – Me han echado la bronca.

- ¿Quién, Cavanaugh? ¿Se ha vuelto a quejar Stanley de ti? – inquirió el mayor de los detectives.

- No, la Dra. Isles. – Frost se atragantó con el café, tosiendo ruidosamente. – Nunca la había visto tan cabreada.

- Bueno, solo has trabajado con ella dos días – comentó Korsak observando al moreno con curiosidad.

- Aunque he de admitir que fue… - buscó una palabra adecuada. – Sexy.

Ahora fue el turno de Vince atragantarse. Se llevó una servilleta a la boca para evitar mancharse la camisa, contemplando intermitentemente a ambos compañeros con incredulidad.

- Jane, esta mañana cuando te dije que hicieras un movimiento, no me refería precisamente a esto.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y por qué no estás preocupada?

- Agh, Frost, no es como si fuera el amor de mi vida. – dijo la detective con un gesto de la mano y una mueca. – Se ha comportado como una zorra.

- Apuesto mi mano derecha a que ella piensa lo mismo de ti – intervino Korsak con una sonrisa y un levantamiento de cejas.

- _"I'm twice the bitch you think you are". (Soy el doble de perra que tú te crees que eres)._Citó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

Actuara como actuara la forense con ella a partir de ese momento, Jane no pensaba darse por vencida.

El juego apenas acababa de comenzar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy ;)**

**Capítulo 7:**

Viernes por la mañana y Jane ya estaba echando pestes.

Había comenzado el día de mala manera: su despertador no había sonado por causas todavía desconocidas para la detective, dejándola dormir una hora más de lo debido e impidiendo que pudiera ducharse por la mañana para quitarse esa capa de sudor típica del calor nocturno. Como es lógico, tampoco había podido parar cinco minutos en Boston Joe's para comprar su necesitado café.

De camino a la comisaria había pillado todos los semáforos existentes en Boston en rojo. ¿Y que un señor mayor había decidido coger el coche esa mañana para ir a algún lugar pisando huevos? Entonces Jane se había topado con él a narices en una zona donde estaba prohibido adelantar.

Y, por si eso no era suficiente, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y ya había veinticinco grados centígrados, y eso era en el interior del coche con el aire acondicionado puesto al máximo. La morena notaba la espalda empapada, la piel pegajosa y el ambiente asfixiante. Frenó con un resoplido tamborileando en el volante impacientemente a la espera de que la luz cambiara a verde, pero su teléfono sonó, captando su atención.

- Rizzoli. – Contestó con más brusquedad de la habitual.

- Jane, soy yo – saludó Frost impasible al mal humor de su compañera. – Hemos encontrado a la mujer de O'Rourke. Tiene una tienda de…

Unos toquecitos en la ventana de su coche distrajeron a la morena, que frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

- Espera un momento, Frost – pidió antes de tapar el altavoz del iPhone con una mano. - ¿Qué quiere? – resopló observando al sudoroso policía que se inclinó hacia ella con cara de mala leche.

- No se puede hablar mientras conduce, señora.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane con incredulidad. – Primero, - alzó el índice para llevar la cuenta – ¿aparento cuarenta años? Porque de momento entro en la categoría de señorita – hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para dejarlo claro antes de alzar otro dedo – y, segundo, estoy en un semáforo.

- ¿Está usted o no frente al volante y con el motor en marcha? – espetó el uniformado ignorando lo que la detective acababa de decirle.

- Sí – refunfuñó esta.

- Entonces debo pedirle que apague el teléfono, _señorita_.

- ¿Sabe qué? – Hasta ahí había llegado. Ese era su límite. Desenganchó la placa de su sitio habitual en su cinturón y se la enseñó al policía. – Ahora, ¿va a dejar que anote la dirección de la escena del crimen o tendré que jugar a las adivinanzas?

El hombre se llevó una mano a la gorra, quitándosela para secarse la frente con un pañuelo mientras reculaba, alejándose del Crown Victoria con un gesto de disculpa. La morena pisó el acelerador a fondo cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, poniendo con rapidez la máxima distancia entre ella y el coche patrulla.

- ¿Decías? – preguntó rescatando su móvil del regazo, donde lo había dejado caer.

- Te mando la dirección y ya te lo explicaré cuando llegues – dijo Barry con clara diversión.

- Vale, nos vemos allí.

El iPhone vibró en su mano para anunciar un mensaje entrante pero Jane lo tiró en el salpicadero sin mirar. Primero tenía que pasar por la comisaria.

Aparcó rápidamente en la entrada incluso a sabiendas de que estaba prohibido, y salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de la entrada y esquivando a la gente del vestíbulo en tiempo récord. Casi saltó el torniquete que vigilaba que nadie sin acreditación pasara a la zona de las oficinas y, para cuando llegó a la tercera planta, la de homicidios, respiraba con dificultad, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y tenía la parte trasera de la camiseta prácticamente empapada. Cogiendo un llavero pequeño de uno de los cajones de su mesa, fue a la zona de las taquillas y cambió la sudada prenda de ropa por una camisa blanca que siempre guardaba de repuesto por si tenía accidentes al comer la hamburguesa o con el café. Sin fijarse prácticamente en lo que hacía, se abrochó los botones y pasó de nuevo por su mesa para dejar las llaves y coger su pequeña libreta de encuadernación de cuero, ajada por el uso, la cual se había olvidado la noche anterior bajo unas carpetas de informes viejos.

Comprobando que llevara encima todo con lo que había llegado, reanudó su carrera, deshaciendo sus pasos. Abrió la puerta de la salida con una ligera sensación de satisfacción que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

- ¡No, no, no, lo que me faltaba! ¡Hey! – gritó bajando los escalones de hormigón a saltos. Movió los brazos para captar la atención del conductor de la grúa. - ¡Hey!

- Lo siento, estaba en zona prohibida – se disculpó el hombre.

- Oiga, oiga – dijo Jane con urgencia, agarrándose a la puerta de la grúa – No puede llevárselo, soy detective de homicidios y tengo…

- Por mí como si es la reina de Inglaterra, señorita. O hago mi trabajo, o me despiden.

- Por favor…

El conductor arrancó forzando a la morena a soltarse o ser arrastrada. Jane se quedó parada en la acera observando, desolada, como se llevaban su destartalado Crown Victoria al depósito. Palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón en busca del móvil para mirar la dirección y pedir un taxi, pero no estaba en ninguno de los dos. Sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba en las venas repitió mentalmente la acción de tirarlo al salpicadero del coche y no pararse a cogerlo cuando se había bajado.

- ¡Mierda! Genial, Rizzoli, – se regañó a sí misma golpeándose en la frente. – eres de lo que no hay.

Dio varias vueltas desesperadas en la acera, sin saber qué hacer, antes de decidirse a subir de nuevo al departamento de homicidios y llamar a Frost desde el teléfono de su mesa. Todavía dándole vueltas a su plan, se giró abstraídamente para subir las escaleras y…

¡Chof!

Chocó contra alguien y notó un líquido caliente, demasiado caliente, desparramándose por su camiseta limpia. Dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho para separarse la chorreante tela de la piel, no quería acabar con quemaduras.

- Oh dios mío – susurró la persona con la que la morena había chocado.

Pero esta estaba todavía demasiado atónita para contestar. Se quedó mirando su ropa echada a perder, parpadeando varias veces como si con eso fuera a desaparecer de su vida, como si fuera a despertar en la cama, antes de la hora, y el día fuera a comenzar de nuevo de una manera más agradable.

- Lo siento muchísimo, Jane, iba buscando algo en el bolso y…

Su nombre siendo pronunciado la sacó de la bruma de incredulidad en la que se había sumido. Volvió a parpadear para enfocar la vista, encontrándose con la mismísima Maura Isles parada frente a ella, un escalón más arriba de manera que le sacaba algunos centímetros de altura, sacando afanosamente un pañuelo del paquete y quitándole como podía el café del pecho a la detective. Sus ojos coincidieron, la forense dejando brevemente de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con confusión cuando Jane rompió a reír en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó la rubia con confusión, su mano a medio camino entre su cuerpo y el de la detective.

- Nada – contestó la otra entrecortadamente, sujetándose el estómago. – Pero si no me rio me voy a echar a llorar.

- Bueno, tan solo es una camisa.

- No es solo la camisa, es mi día entero – La detective se calmó recuperando la compostura. – Llego tarde al trabajo, me para la policía, la grúa se lleva mi coche con el móvil dentro de manera que no puedo contactar con mi compañero para que me diga dónde demonios están y ahora esto – señaló su ropa. – Acababa de ponérmela limpia.

- Si es necesario te pago yo la tintorería…

Jane sacudió la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Da igual. Te dejo que sigas tu camino, claramente, llevabas prisa.

Maura la observó con cierta expresión de asombro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió la morena con preocupación al ver que la forense no reaccionaba.

- Es que… - frunció el ceño. – Ahora no recuerdo a dónde iba.

- Oh, bueno, a mí me pasa constantemente – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. – Volver sobre tus pasos suele ayudar – la aconsejó mientras se despegaba la camisa de la piel, incomodada por la sensación. - ¿Me puedes dejar tu móvil un momento? - pidió.

La Doctora asintió y lo sacó de su bolso, tendiéndole un iPhone con funda blanca. Jane sonrió con agradecimiento, tecleando con destreza sobre la pantalla.

- Frost – contestó su compañero al otro lado de la línea.

- Hey, soy yo, Jane.

- ¿Jane? – Se oyó a su voz alejarse momentáneamente - ¿Desde dónde me llamas?

- La Dra. Isles ha sido tan amable de prestarme su teléfono ya que el mío se quedó en mi coche, el cual ahora está en una grúa camino del depósito.

- Oh.

- Sí, una putada, lo sé – ignoró la mueca de la rubia ante su elección de palabras. – Oye que voy a llegar algo tarde porque tengo que pasar por mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. - Se hizo un silencio al otro lado - ¿Barry, estás ahí?

- Estoy tratando de imaginar por qué tienes que cambiarte de ropa – contestó el detective con recelo.

- No quieras saberlo – decidió jugar un poco con él.

- Bueno, tomaré exhaustivas notas de la entrevista.

- Vale, gracias – fue a colgar cuando recordó algo más. – Ah, una cosa, ¿puedes mandarme la dirección otra vez a este número?

- Claro, sin problemas.

- Gracias, tío. - Jane le devolvió el móvil a Maura con una sonrisa. – Gracias a ti también.

- Creo que es lo menos que podía hacer – contestó la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior con culpabilidad. - ¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?

- Pediré un taxi – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente pero su estómago parecía una colmena de abejas. No entendía por qué se sentía así tan repentinamente.

- Ya que sigo sin recordar hacia dónde me dirigía, ¿por qué no me dejas llevarte?

La detective sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Inconscientemente revisó el atuendo de la forense: una ligera blusa rosa de tirantes, pantalones de cuero, tacones de vértigo a juego con la camisa y gafas de aviador. Iba vestida para la moto.

- No quiero molestarte…

- No, por favor, déjame hacerlo, aunque solo sea para sentirme menos culpable – medio suplicó Maura. Sus ojos verde avellana adquirieron una expresión muy parecida a los de cachorrito y la morena sintió que su determinación caía en picado hasta niveles negativos.

- Está bien – suspiró.

Ambas rodearon el edificio hasta el parking de la parte trasera y Jane no tardó nada en divisar la impactante Honda negra, destellando bajo el sol. En cuanto llegaron a ella, la forense levantó el asiento y guardó el bolso dentro, preguntándole a la detective si quería meter algo ahí, a lo que esta contestó con una negativa. Entonces, la rubia sacó dos cascos negros y le tendió uno a Jane. La morena lo cogió sintiendo un ligero temblor de expectación y se ajustó la correa con cuidado de no enredarla con sus rizos, ya sabía lo doloroso que era eso. Maura dio unos suaves golpecitos al asiento libre tras ella, invitándola a subirse, cosa que la detective hizo sin más dilación. El rugido de la moto la hizo vibrar entre sus piernas, obligando a Jane a ahogar un gemido.

- Agárrate – ordenó la forense por encima del ruido del motor.

La morena llevó las manos atrás a los salientes del culo de la Honda. Cuando era adolescente y a Joey Grant, el compañero que le hacía bulling porque estaba enamorado de ella, le habían regalado la misma moto, Jane le había convencido con un par de besos con lengua para que la dejara montar. El chico había acabado aceptando y la había llevado a dar una vuelta con la promesa de más besos. La detective recordaba haberse soltado la coleta a pesar de saber que luego iba a ser imposible peinarse, y dejar que el viento alborotara sus rizos, las manos enganchadas en la parte trasera de la moto, el frío aire de invierno cortándole la nariz y haciendo difícil respirar en un principio. Pero lo que más recordaba era la sensación de libertad que había sentido al ir zigzagueando entre el tráfico, le había parecido que eran imparables.

Sin embargo, cuando Maura arrancó y se incorporó al tráfico, lo que la morena sintió fue más bien vértigo. Los coches pasaban rozándolas, haciendo sonar sus bocinas, las curvas parecían más peligrosas que cuando era joven. Y, para qué negarlo, el cuerpo de la forense pegado a ella, las piernas de la detective contra las de la rubia, era demasiado fácil como para no aprovecharse. Así que rodeó la delgada cintura de la Doctora con sus brazos, pegando la cabeza a su espalda y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el rugido del motor, el tirón del aire y el implacable sol sobre ellas. Casi ni se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa hasta que la vibración bajo ella cesó bruscamente.

Carraspeando, soltó a Maura sintiendo arder sus mejillas y se quitó el casco notando la penetrante mirada de unos ojos verde avellana fijos en ella.

- Te espero – dijo la forense haciendo lo propio, liberando sus dorados rizos, y apoyando ambas manos contra la dura superficie.

- ¿Segura?

- Totalmente.

- Entonces sube conmigo, no te vaya a dar una insolación.

Menos de dos minutos tardaron en estar paradas frente a la puerta número 12. La morena introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la hizo girar con un par de chasquidos y empujó la madera para que no se quedara enganchada a mitad de camino. Dejó que su invitada entrara primero y mientras Maura cotilleaba por el salón, Jane se excusó y entró en la habitación despojándose de la camisa ya a medio camino, deseosa de dejar de sentir la tela pegada a su piel.

- ¿Te importa si me doy una cucha rápida para quitarme el café de encima? – preguntó asomando medio cuerpo por la esquina del pasillo.

La rubia giró sobre sus tacones negando con la cabeza, perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la detective en sujetador. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras apretaba los dedos que mantenía entrelazados entre sí a su espalda.

- Claro que no – contestó a media voz.

- No tardaré – gritó Jane corriendo de vuelta al baño. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa encima. Abrió el grifo, poniendo el agua templada en un principio pero luego moviéndola a fría ya que tenía los ojos oscurecidos de Maura grabados en la cabeza.

Cuando apareció de nuevo en el salón, cinco minutos más tarde, lo hizo totalmente vestida con unos pantalones de traje limpios y otra camisa, esta vez azul pálido. Iba secándose las puntas porque se le habían mojado a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos para que no ocurriera.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó la forense dejando algo encima de la mesita del centro y levantándose del sillón. Se calzó los tacones, los cuales se había quitado para poder doblar los pies bajo su cuerpo al sentarse.

- Sí – cogió las llaves de casa y giró sobre sí misma para asegurarse de que todo quedaba en condiciones. - ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

- No, en realidad, espero que no te importara que cogiera un libro – sus rizos rubios giraron con ella cuando señaló por encima de su hombro a lo que había estado leyendo.

- Para nada – replicó Jane con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

- No te tomaba por el tipo de chica con novelas románticas en la estantería.

La detective se rio sacudiendo la cabeza, pero continuó bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me interesan más los de suspense pero para eso ya tengo mi trabajo, lo último que me apetece es llegar a casa y ponerme a leer sobre más asesinatos. – Maura asintió con comprensión. – Quiero un libro que logre que me abstraiga tanto que, cuando levanto la mirada, hayan pasado horas y yo no me haya dado cuenta.

- ¿Y las historias de amor consiguen eso? – preguntó la rubia escépticamente.

- Te sorprenderías – le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

- R&I –

- Ya estoy aquí – anunció Jane entrando a la carrera en una pequeña tienda que hacía esquina. Con el taconeo de la forense como sonido de referencia a su espalda, le sonrió a Frost sin que Maura pudiera verlo.

- Están al fondo – le indicó su compañero.

La detective se giró hacia la rubia solo para verla muy entretenida recorriendo las estanterías que iban del techo al suelo con la mirada, paseando los dedos por los lomos de los libros.

- ¿Te quedas aquí? – le preguntó.

- Sí, no te preocupes por mí.

La morena asintió y rodeó una pequeña mesa blanca con sillas de madera alrededor. El motivo de la tienda quedaba muy claro: entra a tomarte un café y, mientras tanto, puedes leer uno de los miles de libros que tengo. Las paredes que quedaban a la vista, pintadas de blanco, tenían dibujadas enredaderas de un verde intenso, algunas adornadas con flores de colorines que le daban un aspecto muy alegre. Los suelos eran de cálida madera que crujía bajo los pasos de Jane. Subió unos escalones, cruzó un estrecho pasillo de techo bajo que la obligó a agachar la cabeza para no golpearse y fue a parar a una amplia habitación con una gruesa alfombra en el suelo de aspecto persa y más estanterías.

La señora O'Rourke no era para nada como se la había imaginado. Influenciada por los clichés y las películas, había esperado encontrarse con una mujer alta, delgada, con gran "pechonalidad" – probablemente de silicona –, rubia, de ojos azules… El típico prototipo de la mujer perfecta, una Pamela Anderson versión 2.0. Por el contrario, la mujer que se levantó para saludarla era delgada pero bajita, apenas le llegaba al pecho; de pelo castaño claro recogido en una trenza de espiga algo despeinada y con una bandana que le sujetaba los mechones que no había conseguido sujetarse. Iba vestida con ropa de lino ancha, de colores terrosos, y desprendía un peculiar olor a hierbas, no drogas, sino más bien hierbabuena o tomillo.

- Señora, soy la Detective Rizzoli, perdone que llegue tan tarde – se presentó Jane estrechando la delicada mano de la mujer.

- No pasa nada, tiempo es lo que a todos nos falta – replicó ella con voz suave. Hablaba de una manera muy relajada, sin subir el tono, tanto que daba la impresión de que, o bien la gente gritaba, o ella susurraba continuamente. – ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo, detective? ¿Un café, un té…?

- Un café estaría bien, gracias.

Disculpándose, la señora O'Rourke se levantó de la silla rosa chillón con un crujido de la madera y se encaminó hacia una habitación tapada por un pareo con el dibujo del Yin y el Yang.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho hasta ahora? – preguntó la morena a su compañero en voz queda.

- Me he centrado en ella solo, tratando de hacer tiempo hasta que llegaras. – un asentimiento de la detective le bastó para empezar a revisar sus notas echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para leer con las gafas, que se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz. – Se casó en 1947, tuvieron un niño, Rick; y una niña, Natasha. En la década de los cincuenta O'Rourke accedió al cargo de capo ante la muerte de Gah y las amenazas se convirtieron tan constantes que ambos decidieron que era mejor que ella se fuera a Costa del Sol con los hijos, para que no crecieran en un ambiente tan violento. Habían quedado en que él se reuniría con ellos cuanto antes, de ahí que cuando desapareció la gente creyera que simplemente por fin se había marchado.

- ¿No te comentó si le pareció sospechoso que nunca llegara a Costa del Sol?

- Eran años convulsos y O'Rourke iba algunos fines de semana a visitarles – negó Korsak. – Cuando sus hijos no podían oírles, él le confesaba que las cosas estaban muy complicadas y que, hasta que no encontrara a un sucesor digno, no pensaba irse.

- ¿Lo hizo? – inquirió Jane. Aquello podía ser el motivo que estaban buscando.

El detective iba a contestar cuando la señora O'Rourke volvió a la mesa con una taza de café en la mano. La depositó frente a la morena, que sonrió con agradecimiento mientras sacudía los sobres de azúcar y se los echaba. ¡Por fin un café! Le iba a saber a gloria, pero primero…

- Me ha comentado mi compañero que su marido le dijo que estaba buscando un sucesor.

- Así es, Tommy no quería marcharse sin saber quién se iba a hacer cargo de su legado, como él lo llamaba.

- ¿Le llegó a contar si lo había encontrado?

- Sí – asintió la mujer con gravedad. – Me mandó una carta diciéndome que tenía a la persona idónea y que pronto estaría con nosotros.

- ¿Mencionó el nombre de la persona?

- No, Tommy sabía que era muy probable que estuvieran espiando el correo que mantenía con nosotros así que hablábamos en clave.

- ¿Recuerda más o menos la fecha? – intervino Korsak.

- 7 de Mayo de 1967, lo sé porque llegó en el cumpleaños de Rick.

- ¿Y cuándo vio que pasaban las semanas y su marido no llegaba? – Jane volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación.

- Pensé que algo le había pasado. Tommy me era fiel a pesar de los rumores que corrían por ahí…

- ¿Qué rumores?

- Eran simples chismorreos que difundían los Doyle para desacreditarle. Verá, detective, la mafia irlandesa le confiere gran importancia a que sus líderes sean cabezas de familia responsables. Así que el clan rival comenzó a dejar caer por los bares que frecuentaban que mi marido estaba contratando prostitutas.

La morena asintió mientras hacía un garabato en su libreta para acordarse de contrastar esa información.

- ¿Preguntó a alguien por el paradero de su marido?

- Sí, a su hombre de confianza, su mejor amigo desde la infancia. Kevin me dijo que no sabía nada, que Tommy había desaparecido y que todos habían dado por hecho que estaba con nosotros.

- ¿Y eso no la hizo sospechar?

- Por supuesto, pero no podía llamar a la policía sin meter a todo el clan en problemas. Además, en aquella época, todos eran corruptos y no podías fiarte.

- ¿Así que lo dejó pasar?

- ¡No! Le pedí a Kevin que investigara, que tratara de encontrarlo por mí pero nunca más volví a recibir noticias suyas. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí que seguiría adelante: me cambié de nombre, cogí todo nuestro dinero y monté esta pequeña tienda que sabía que pasaría desapercibida.

- El hombre de confianza de su marido, Kevin, ¿cómo se apellida?

- Gallagad, Kevin Gallagad.

- Vale, solo unas preguntas más, señora O'Rourke.

- Bueno, ahora soy Smith, es un apellido tan común que es la cubierta perfecta.

- Señora Smith – se corrigió Jane. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su marido?

- Dos o tres semanas antes del cumpleaños de nuestro hijo, vino para verle.

- ¿Y le notó preocupado, nervioso, alterado, etc.?

- No, estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, supongo que porque sabía que estaba cerca de encontrar a un sucesor y podría volver con nosotros a hacer una vida normal.

- Esto puede parecer tonto pero… ¿Se le ocurre alguien que quisiera matarle?

- Solo los Doyle, al fin y al cabo, era a quienes beneficiaba que desapareciera.

Jane asintió y cerró el boli dándole un suave golpecito contra la hoja de la libreta. Se guardó la Moleskine en un bolsillo de la americana, la cual recogió del respaldo de la silla y la dobló sobre su brazo con cuidado. La mujer les precedió mientras desandaban lo que habían andado para llegar allí y salían a la habitación principal de la tienda, donde les esperaban Frost y Maura, el primero mirando con el ceño fruncido su Tablet y la segunda totalmente inmersa en un libro del que la detective no podía ver la portada.

- Gracias por atendernos, señora Smith – Jane fue la primera en adelantarse y estrecharle la mano a la mujer.

- El placer es mío – replicó esta con una sonrisa afectada. - ¿Me mantendrán informada de los avances, por favor?

- Siempre que podamos, cuente con ello.

Salió al sofocante calor de la calle pero casi ni lo notó. Se quedó observando el ir y venir de coches constantes, absorta, perdida en sus reflexiones sobre lo que había oído.

- ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza? – le preguntó Korsak apoyándose en la pared del edificio junto a ella.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo me ronda por la cabeza?

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Jane, recuerda que fui tu compañero durante cinco años.

La detective hizo una mueca ante el dato, sabía que le había herido profundamente cuando había solicitado a Cavanaugh que la cambiara de compañero pero era algo que ella necesitaba, para superarlo y sobreponerse. Necesitaba a alguien que no la hubiera visto en su peor momento.

- Es este caso… Tengo un mal sabor de boca.

- Oh, ¿quieres un caramelo de menta? – intervino Maura que justo salía en ese momento. Jane sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

- Es una expresión – explicó.

- Oh – dijo la rubia asintiendo.

- Es demasiado fácil, todas las pistas apuntan a los Doyle porque estaban en plena guerra – continuó Jane.

- ¿Qué te dice tu instinto? – preguntó el mayor de los detectives.

- Que el asesino se aprovechó de esta situación y la usó para cubrir sus huellas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdonad la tardanza.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 8:**

Dejó que el teléfono sonara hasta que le estresó el persistente timbrazo que tenía como tono y decidió contestar solo para acallarlo.

- Rizzoli.

- Hey, Jane – saludó la vivaracha voz de Korsak al otro lado.

- Woah, no hace falta gritar – protestó la morena alejándose el iPhone del oído con una mueca.

- Lo siento, hay mucho barullo en el Dirty Robber, se les ha estropeado el aire acondicionado.

El murmullo de gritos quedó parcialmente ahogado cuando el detective se salió a la calle.

- ¿Te vienes?

- La verdad es que… - empezó a excusarse Jane.

- ¿Acaso tienes mejores planes? – la cortó su compañero antes de que se escaqueara.

La morena alzó la cabeza del cojín, mirando la cerveza atrapada entre sus piernas y el bol con palomitas que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. No tenía ninguna luz encendida pero la televisión iluminaba lo suficiente como para poder moverse por el salón sin necesidad de gastar más electricidad.

- Mmmm…

- Venga, Jane, dijiste que ibas a intentarlo.

- Ya salimos el miércoles, Korsak, además, estoy cansada.

- ¡Es viernes! – Exclamó el veterano con entusiasmo – Tienes todo el fin de semana para recuperar horas de sueño.

_Si tan solo supieras…_

- Mira, hagamos un trato. No te quedes toda la noche, bajas, te tomas un par de cervezas con nosotros, jugamos una partida a los dardos y te vuelves a casa a dormir relativamente pronto, ¿vale?

- No sé…

- Venga, Jane, hazlo por mí y por Frost, ese muchacho verdaderamente se preocupa por ti.

La detective suspiró, uno largo y profundo, antes de aceptar la proposición de su compañero.

- Está bien, pero solo un rato.

- Genial – Por mucho que no encajara con Korsak, Jane casi pudo imaginárselo dando palmadas de victoria. – Ah, y ponte guapa, la Dra. Isles también viene.

Colgó antes de que a la morena le diera tiempo a gritarle algo. Se quedó mirando la pantalla en negro del iPhone antes de tirarlo al sillón con un gruñido de frustración, retirando las palomitas de su estómago y la cerveza de sus piernas y dejándolo todo en la encimera de la cocina a su paso hacia su habitación. Una vez allí abrió las puertas del armario de par en par en busca de algo cómodo pero a la vez arreglado, a pesar de saber que, al final, iba a acabar tirando de unos vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera. Resopló con resignación, negándose a estar probándose conjuntos para luego desecharlos en cuanto se viera en el espejo y cogió unos shorts rotos. Mientras se los ponía dando saltitos, revolvió entre las camisetas en busca de un top negro que le llegaba por encima del ombligo.

No comprendía del todo por qué pero quería ir provocadora dentro de la comodidad. De ahí que decidiera tirar la casa por la ventana por una noche y ponerse tacones. Salió de su casa justo cuando el taxi que había pedido minutos antes por teléfono frenaba frente a su edificio. Sabía que, por mucho que le hubieran prometido que la dejarían marchar pronto, lo más probable es que no volviera su casa hasta la mañana siguiente, por eso que no llevaba coche. Ella no era muy bebedora, además de que tenía una gran tolerancia al alcohol, pero prefería no correr riesgos.

El calor dentro del Dirty Robber era asfixiante y quedándose corto. Parecía que aquello había hecho a la gente más ruidosa, porque los gritos eran más altos que de costumbre, las risas más escandalosas, el olor a humanidad más insoportable. Golpeó a la detective nada más entrar, obligándola a arrugar la nariz y abrirse paso a codazos a través del gentío para llegar a la barra.

- Hola, Jane – la saludó el camarero mientras servía un margarita.

- Hey, Brad, dime que el congelador os funciona – casi suplicó la morena, el sudor perlando su rostro. Menos mal que había limitado su maquillaje a lo más básico: rímel y un poco de color en los labios.

- Ese viejo trasto nunca falla, deja que le lleve esto a tu amiga y te saco una cerveza. – sonrió el joven haciendo un gesto hacia el cóctel que acababa de preparar.

- ¿Mi amiga?

- Sí, la rubia sexy.

- Oh, no te preocupes, se lo llevo yo.

- ¿Segura?

- Claro, total, voy hacia allí de todos modos.

Brad deslizó la copa por la barra con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y despareció en una pequeña habitación donde guardaban más botellas de bebida y un enorme congelador con tantos años casi como él, pero que jamás les había dado problemas. La detective cogió el margarita con cuidado de no derramarlo y se acercó al pequeño grupo que formaban sus compañeros al fondo del bar, su sitio usual, cerca de la diana.

- ¡Jane! – exclamó Frost emocionado, lanzando un brazo sobre los hombros de la morena, desestabilizándola.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó esta enderezando la copa que llevaba en la mano justo a tiempo.

El joven soltó una risita y la detective se fijó mejor en él: tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos chispeantes.

- Frost, ¿cuántas cervezas llevas?

- Tres – contestó Maura en su lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron y Jane sintió algo revolverse en su estómago cuando vio una sombra familiar en el verde avellana de la forense, la sombra del hambre.

Y no precisamente de comida.

Despegó a duras penas sus ojos de las desnudas y tonificadas piernas que los pantalones cortos de la forense dejaban ver.

- ¿Y ya está así?

- Súmale los cuatro Martini que se tomó entre una y otra – intervino Vince con una sacudida de cabeza.

- Oye, colega – habló la morena tratando de captar la atención de su compañero. Vio el esfuerzo que este hacía para enfocarla con la mirada, parpadeando insistentemente. – Últimamente bebes mucho, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

- Alice y yo hemos roto – escupió Frost sin pensar, a juzgar por sus ojos desorbitados y expresión culpable cuando procesó lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Vince.

- ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? – le preguntó Jane con incredulidad.

- Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas como para cargar con los míos también.

- Frost, ey, Barry – chascó los dedos frente a su cara para que volviera con ellos. – Escúchame, no importa cómo esté en ese momento, si te vuelve a pasar algo me lo cuentas inmediatamente, ¿vale? Hey, ¿me has escuchado?

- Sí, mamá – bromeó el joven.

- Hablo en serio.

- Lo sé, lo sé – frunció el ceño, balanceándose de un lado a otro peligrosamente.

Parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento pero sacudió la cabeza y alzó las manos. Se marchó con paso inestable hacia la barra y habló con Brad haciendo grandes aspavientos. Jane aprovechó esa pequeña pausa en la que Korsak se había disculpado para ir al baño, y se acercó a la Doctora todavía con su cóctel en la mano.

- Esto es para ti – dijo tendiéndoselo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Empezaba a creer que se le había olvidado – Maura aceptó la copa, sus dedos rozándose ligeramente y haciéndolas estremecer. – Por cierto, ha sido muy dulce lo que le has dicho a Frost.

- Sí, no sé, supongo – se encogió de hombros, algo insegura. – Cuando tienes hermanos pequeños aprendes a desarrollar un instinto protector.

- Ya imagino.

- ¿No tienes hermanos?

- No, soy hija única – contestó la forense sin poder evitar que cierta tristeza traspasara a su voz – Adoptada además.

- Oh.

_Bien, Rizzoli, tú sí que sabes camelarte a una mujer. _Por suerte, Frost rodeó su cuello con un brazo, empujándola peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Maura con el gesto antes de tirar de ella hacia la zona de la diana que Brad se había encargado de despejar.

– Vale, ¿quién se apunta a una partida? – preguntó señalando la diana.

- Tío, no creo que aciertes ni una – contestó la detective más relajada.

- ¿Es eso un reto? Espera, vamos a preguntarle a la más lista de los aquí presentes – giró sobre sí mismo antes de frenarse frente a la rubia. - ¿Tú qué opinas, Doc?

- Yo diría que sí – contestó Maura riéndose por la expresión ofendida de Jane.

- Oye, ¿y por qué es ella la más lista?

- Es médico – constató el joven como si fuera obvio.

- Bueno, en la universidad lo único que les preocupaba era que supieras diferenciar un corazón de un pulmón – se encogió de hombros en un gesto que a la detective le pareció adorable.

- Entonces ¿qué me dices, Jane? ¿Es un reto o no?

- En toda regla.

- Vale. Hagamos una apuesta, yo gano si acierto una vez en la diana, ganas tú si no lo hago – extendió su mano, la cual la morena estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Y qué nos apostamos? – preguntó.

- Eso luego.

Con una última mirada, Jane le dio la espalda a la forense, que se levantó para observar mejor, no quería perderse ni un solo lanzamiento. Un chupito lleno hasta arriba fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que lo cogió la morena y lo vació en su garganta de un trago, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando el alcohol le quemó el pecho en su descenso, carraspeando.

- Está fuerte – comentó a media voz.

Unas manos que no reconoció se posaron sobre sus hombros y la hicieron girar sobre sí misma unas diez veces, perdió la cuenta cuando el mundo se convirtió en un borrón colorido a su alrededor. Cuando la frenaron se sentía mareada y confundida, justo lo que pretendían.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó Barry con una sonrisa ladeada.

Jane no contestó, se limitó a coger el dardo que Maura le tendía y lanzó sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces. Sabía que apuntar estando en esas condiciones era algo prácticamente imposible, no hasta que su cabeza se calmara y todo dejara de darle vueltas. Escuchó un "Uy" generalizado y la risa histérica de su compañero como signo de que no había acertado. Entonces fue el turno de Frost y una vez más fueron los espectadores quienes la informaron del resultado, su vista todavía demasiado borrosa como para mirarlo ella misma.

Una cálida mano rodeó la suya y depositó un dardo en su palma extendida acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos al retirarse. La detective no necesitó mirar para saber quién era: Maura Isles. Saboreando el pensamiento, dejó que el dardo resbalara de entre sus dedos, fallando de nuevo.

Ambos fallaron tres veces más antes de que la cabeza de Jane se asentara en su sitio, sobre sus hombros, y comenzara a pensar con claridad. La cerveza helada que le trajo Brad también ayudó bastante. Acertó en todo el centro para desgracia de Barry, que se vino abajo antes de que Korsak le recordara la verdadera apuesta: todavía podía acertar y ganar. Sacudiendo los hombros, se centró en la diana, entornando los ojos como siempre hacía antes de apretar el gatillo. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse y lazó su dardo con una fuerza letal. El aire silbó a su alrededor antes de que la punta chocara contra el corcho y quedara clavada justo al lado del que Jane había lanzado segundos antes.

El público estalló en alaridos y aplausos y Frost se encontró de golpe siendo lanzado por los aires antes de caer en una cama de manos entrelazadas que le volvieron a dejar en el suelo sano y salvo. El mayor de los detectives chocó los cinco con él y le dio unas palmadas de felicitación en la espalda mientras se acercaban a ambas mujeres, apoyadas contra la pared.

- Buena puntería, colega, no creí que lo conseguirías – confesó la morena dándole un juguetón empujón en el hombro. - ¿Qué me vas a mandar hacer?

- Ahora mismo no puedo pensar – contestó el joven con el ceño fruncido pero una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. – Me lo guardo para cuando se me ocurra algo.

Jane asintió con conformidad, mirando a la forense.

- ¿Te atreves? – le preguntó subiendo y bajando las cejas sugerentemente.

- He estado observando y encuentro la dinámica del juego bastante básica – dijo la rubia como toda respuesta.

- Sí o no, Maura, - suspiró la detective – es tan simple como eso.

- Prepárate para ser derrotada – replicó la forense con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Korsak y Frost hicieron un coro ante la contestación de Maura que la hizo sonreír de lado, girando sobre sus tacones para ir a buscar los dardos a la diana. Jane se perdió en el sensual movimiento de sus caderas, en la ondulación de sus rizos, hasta que le dieron un empujón para sacarla de su ensoñación. La Doctora le tendió los dardos que le correspondían y se bebió de un trago un chupito. Luego otro. A la morena le tocó también a pesar de sus silenciosas plegarias.

Entonces las hicieron dar vueltas sobre sí mismas y el juego comenzó.

– R&I –

- ¡Taxi! – gritó Jane saliendo a la carretera y moviendo los brazos para captar la atención del conductor.

El coche cambió de dirección, poniendo el intermitente para acercarse a la acera y la detective volvió a la pared del Dirty Robber para ayudar a Maura. Se pasó un brazo de un muy borracho Frost por el cuello, al igual que la forense, y juntas le arrastraron hasta el taxi.

- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró el joven con voz maravillada.

- Frost, eres un disco rayado – le dijo la morena riéndose.

- ¡Pero es que ha sido algo alucinante!

- En realidad es pura estadística – comentó Maura encogiéndose de hombros.

- No le quites la magia, Doc, hoy has hecho historia – replicó el detective con lo que habría sonado serio de no ser por su peculiar manera de arrastrar las palabras, como si se le hubiera quedado la lengua dormida.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con diversión brevemente antes de meterle a empujones dentro del taxi. Jane se asomó a la ventana del copiloto, la cual estaba bajada, y le dio la dirección al conductor, charlando con él.

- ¿Maura, te importa si acompañamos a Frost a su casa? – preguntó la detective girándose hacia la rubia.

- Para nada.

- ¿Segura? Si no, eres libre para marcharte a casa.

- No, no, así sé que ha llegado bien – sonrió cuando Jane le abrió la puerta trasera para que pasara primero.

Se deslizó a través de los asientos de cuero, sentándose en el medio, y la morena entró tras ella, quedando los tres algo apretujados. El joven masculló algo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la forense, que contuvo una risita tapándose la boca con una mano. El taxista arrancó, esquivando el tráfico a diestro y siniestro sin levantar ni un segundo el pie del acelerador. Cada brusca sacudida les lanzaba uno contra el otro, de manera que, por mucho que Jane estuviera fingiendo estar contemplando el paisaje desdibujado que veía por la ventana, su mente era plenamente consciente de todo su lado izquierdo presionado contra el de Maura, las pieles descubiertas de brazos y piernas rozándose, mandando oleadas de hormigueo por sus cuerpos.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y Frost pareció resucitar. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de la Doctora, guiñando los ojos con desconcierto.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En tu casa – contestó Maura con suavidad.

Jane rebuscó en sus bolsillos en busca de un billete pero la rubia se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué haces? No, Maura, guárdate eso.

- Ugh, por dios, solo son veinte dólares. Ya me los devolverás invitándome a cenar un día.

La detective se la quedó mirando atónita, ignorando la sonrisita de suficiencia de su compañero, no tan borracho como para no comprenderlas cuando hablaban. Salió del taxi a trompicones, haciéndose a un lado para que una elegante Maura emergiera de él sin problema alguno y para que Frost básicamente rodara hacia ellas. Le sujetaron antes de que cayera de morros a la acera y volvieron a cargarle sobre sus hombros.

- Jane, creo que ya sé qué quiero que hagas.

- ¿Aparte de traer tu borracho culo a casa sano y salvo? – bromeó la morena.

- Eso entra en el código de colegas, igual que yo sujetaría tu pelo si vomitaras.

- Frost, estás hecho una nenaza.

El joven hizo un sonido similar al resoplido de un caballo. Se apoyó contra la pared de su apartamento mientras Jane buscaba las llaves por sus bolsillos. Con un tintineo, insertó la correcta en la cerradura y la fue girando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe cediendo bajo el peso de Barry, que había ido escurriéndose hacia un lado.

Una vez más, fueron los rápidos reflejos de Jane y Maura quienes evitaron que al día siguiente tuviera un gran dolor de culo además del de cabeza.

- Vale, escúchame atentamente – pidió su compañero agitando un dedo frente al rostro de la morena. – Quiero que lleves a la Doctora Isles a cenar a un sitio decente.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí.

- Son las tres y media de la madrugada, todo está cerrado a estas horas, Frost.

- Da igual, te las apañarás, siempre lo haces.

- Pero…

- Sshh – chistó el joven. – No hay más que hablar. Buenas noches, Maura, Jane. – giró sobre sus talones, entrando en el apartamento, antes de frenarse y volverse hacia su compañera de nuevo. – Te gusta así que sé amable, por favor, no vas a conseguir que se enam…

- Vale, venga, hora de irse – se precipitó hacia él, empujándole hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. No se atrevió a mirar a la forense, temerosa de su expresión.

Ambas se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada unos segundos como si eso fuera a ayudarlas. Entonces Jane carraspeó con incomodidad y se giró hacia la rubia con las manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros, tropezando con la sonrisa ladeada de esta.

- Supongo que habrá que hacerle caso – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

- R&I –

- Te gustan las hamburguesas, ¿verdad? – preguntó la morena mientras doblaban una esquina.

Caminaban hombro con hombro y a paso tranquilo en un cómodo silencio, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. Maura se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa.

- Erm…

Jane dejó de andar.

- Oye, si quieres irte a casa dímelo, no estás obligada a…

- No – la cortó la rubia suavizándolo con una ligera sonrisa. – No es eso.

- ¿Entonces? – Esa opresión que se había instalado en su pecho había desaparecido.

- Es que… Te vas a reír de mí – dijo la Doctora algo avergonzada dejando que sus rizos taparan su rostro.

- Juro solemnemente que no lo haré – alzó una mano estirada y la situó sobre su corazón.

- Nunca he comido una hamburguesa – confesó entonces Maura.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron desorbitadamente, arqueando las cejas, su boca abriéndose ligeramente por la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – exclamó.

- Bueno, mi familia es lo que vosotros calificaríais de "finolis".

La detective soltó una risotada para confusión de la forense.

- Perdón, es que nunca pensé que… - sacudió la cabeza. – Haces que suene elegante.

Maura sonrió dulcemente.

- Mis padres me inculcaron desde muy pequeña unas ciertas normas de comportamiento, unos modales, y comer con las manos algo grasiento y que podía mancharte el vestido no entraba dentro de sus planes.

- Bueno pues… Ya conoces el dicho.

- ¿Que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? – la tentó la forense enarcando una ceja, causando que la sonrisa guasona de la detective flaqueara.

- No, que las normas están hechas para romperlas.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a una caravana adornada con coloridos grafitis. Un toldo verde botella con lucecitas festivas colgadas por él informaba de que se trataban de las mejores hamburguesas, perritos calientes y mazorcas de maíz de todo Boston; abierto hasta tarde para combatir la borrachera. La morena cogió uno de los panfletos manoseados que había sobre el pequeño mostrador y se lo pasó a su acompañante indicándole que escogiera. Ella, mientras tanto, entabló una animada conversación con el dueño de la camioneta.

- ¡Jane, cuánto tiempo! – la saludó a gritos.

- Sigues igual de ruidoso, Luigi.

- Y tú sigues igual de bella o más, es la sangre italiana, ya lo sabes – contestó el hombre regordete y bajito con gusto por las camisas desabrochadas que dejaban ver su rizado y negro pelo del pecho. - ¿Lo de siempre?

- Sí, por favor.

- Señorita, si ya ha escogido, puede decírmelo que las hago a la vez.

- En realidad… - empezó a explicar Jane.

- Estoy con ella – siguió la rubia situándose al lado de la detective y guiñándole un ojo al tendero con complicidad.

- Oh – una gran sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del italiano. – Me alegro de que encontraras el amor al fin, Jane. Aunque nunca pensé que caminaras por esa acera, ciertamente, con lo conservador que es tu padre…

La morena contuvo una mueca y fue a protestar pero Luigi desapareció en el interior de la caravana, y Jane trató de ignorar la penetrante mirada de Maura fija en ella. El sonido de algo friéndose ahogó la voz del hombre cantando algo para sí mismo mientras iba de un lado a otro cogiendo el pan, lechuga, tomate, queso… Montó las hamburguesas piso a piso y luego las envolvió en una servilleta y papel albar.

- ¡Aquí tenéis! ¡Dos ricas hamburguesas para dos hermosas jóvenes! – les tendió una bolsa en la que había metido dos cervezas frías como regalo de la casa.

Rizzoli palpó sus bolsillos y sacó un billete de veinte que dejó sobre el grasiento mostrador.

- Oh, Jane, no sé si tengo cambio.

- Hagamos una cosa, dame otras dos cervezas más y el resto te lo quedas de propina.

El italiano aceptó el trato gustoso y le devolvió el guiño a la forense.

- Cuídala, - le pidió mirando a la morena con cariño. – por muy dura que aparente ser por dentro es tan dulce como un caramelo.

- Luigi…

- Ya me callo, ya me callo – alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición y se despidió de ellas con una carcajada antes de volver a su canción. – Dale recuerdos a tus padres – les gritó.

Jane bajó la mirada, apretando la mandíbula, y agarró a la rubia del codo para no perderla cuando esta continuó recto mientras que la detective había girado hacia la derecha. Cruzaron un paso de cebra y continuaron por la acera antes de desviarse por un estrecho caminito apenas visible que discurría por la parte trasera de lo que parecía un jardín, Maura no podía decir de qué se trataba ya que unos altos setos le impedían mirar al otro lado. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que oía el sonido de agua cayendo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

La morena no contestó sino que se giró ligeramente para indicarle con un dedo sobre sus labios que se mantuviera en silencio. La Doctora asintió, tragándose las ganas de saber, y siguió a la detective por el camino hasta que ambas se pararon de golpe. Jane miró a un lado y a otro y entonces agitó una mano.

- Espero que seas ágil – susurró.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tenemos que escalar – la italiana señaló una verja, no muy alta, de barrotes negros.

- Estás de broma. – No fue una pregunta, fue una constatación.

- Ya te gustaría.

Con una sonrisa picarona, metió a través de la valla la bolsa de papel con su cena y agarró los barrotes que más a mano le quedaban. Flexionó y estiró varias veces las rodillas como dando pequeños saltitos y alzó una pierna enganchándola en una barra horizontal. Respirando hondo por la nariz, tensó todos los músculos de sus brazos y alzó su cuerpo hasta quedar a mitad de la altura de la verja. Entonces miró hacia abajo.

- Vamos, Doctora.

Esta masculló algo que Jane no llegó a escuchar pero que estaba segura que no era agradable. Siguió escalando hasta que estuvo sentada con una pierna a cada lado, que se permitió parar un ratito para ver cómo lo llevaba Maura. Para su sorpresa, la rubia casi la había alcanzado, así que giró sobre su culo llevando la pierna derecha hacia el otro lado y se dejó caer hasta el suelo con un gemido de dolor por sus pies descalzos. Recogió sus tacones con una mano y la cena con la otra justo cuando la forense se dejaba caer al suelo a centímetros de ella.

- Bien hecho – la felicitó la detective.

- Corrígeme si me equivoco – dijo la otra como respuesta. – Las verjas cerradas normalmente sirven para mantener a la gente fuera.

- Sip.

- ¿Entonces no es ilegal saltarlas?

- Depende de cómo lo mires – contestó Jane con una mueca.

- ¿Y tú eres una agente de la ley? – exclamó Maura con incredulidad haciendo reír a la morena.

- Como te he dicho antes, las normas están para romperlas.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y ambas se acercaron a la gran piscina de límpidas aguas rodeada por butacas para tomar el sol y dos mesas de piedra de picnic. Jane dejó la bolsa sobre una de ellas, palmeando el hueco libre junto a ella mientras sacaba las aun calientes hamburguesas y las frías cervezas. Quitó las chapas usando el borde de la mesa y le pasó una a la forense antes de brindar con ella. Entonces desenvolvieron la cena, haciendo una gran pelota con el papel albar, y la italiana procedió a abrir las bolsas de kétchup bajo la atenta mirada de Maura, quien se había recostado apoyando la espalda contra la mesa y daba sorbos a su cerveza.

- ¿De qué conoces a Luigi? – preguntó finalmente mientras Jane preparaba las hamburguesas.

- De la Iglesia, bueno, de después de ella. Cuando era pequeña, íbamos todos los domingos a la misa y, al salir, como no solíamos desayunar, nos pasábamos por su caravana para comprar unas patatas y comerlas por el camino de vuelta a casa. Al final, de tanto ir, mis padres se hicieron amigos de él.

- Así que vivíais por aquí cerca…

- No, el camión no está fijo, cada día va a una parte diferente de Boston. – Se chupó los dedos que se le habían manchado y miró hacia la forense con una sonrisa – La cena está lista.

Las cejas de Maura se arquearon y giró sobre sí misma, levantando las piernas para pasarlas al otro lado del banco. Observó la multitud de pisos con curiosidad antes de levantar ambos panes y agarrarlos.

- Espera, – Jane dejó la suya sobre la servilleta que había extendido a modo de plato y corrigió la postura de los dedos de la rubia, haciendo que abarcara la hamburguesa entera con la mano – sino se te van a caer las cosas por detrás.

Le hizo un gesto para que procediera y la elegante Doctora le dio un gran mordisco, mostrando complacencia mientras masticaba. Gimió, asintiendo, y mordió otra vez. La detective sonrió y procedió a comerse la suya, sus tripas rugiendo sonoramente. Cenaron bajo la tenue luminosidad que les proporcionaban las luces de la piscina, el sonido del agua en la depuradora de fondo, rellenando el hueco del silencio de ambas. Era confortable, sin embargo; Jane no sentía ese urgente impulso a decir cualquier chorrada con tal de impedir que el silencio siguiera creciendo como le pasaba con la mayoría de la gente.

Maura se terminó su hamburguesa, pasándose la servilleta delicadamente sobre los labios para limpiarse los restos de aceite o kétchup, pero dejándose una mancha en la comisura.

- Tienes un… - empezó a decir la morena señalándose la boca.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la forense frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto.

- Te has dejado…

Resopló, viendo inútil tratar de explicárselo, y se deslizó unos centímetros por el banco. Sus piernas chocaron con las de la Doctora mandando una deliciosa oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo. Alzó una mano, escuchó el cambio en la respiración de Maura y se preguntó si la suya sonaría igual mientras sus dedos rozaban la suave piel del rostro de la rubia, su pulgar frotando la mancha roja que se había resistido a la servilleta.

- Ya está – anunció con voz queda, sin retirarse.

Maura buscó sus ojos y Jane hizo lo mismo, encontrándose a mitad de camino solo para verse reflejadas en la mirada de la otra. El deseo oscurecía sus iris, volviéndolos verde botella y casi negro respectivamente. Ambas sintieron el tirón de su magnetismo, como un anzuelo clavado en sus estómagos y que las empujaba a juntarse.

Pero entonces la forense reculó, bajando la cabeza y ocultándose detrás de una cortina de rizos rubios en los que el reflejo del agua pintaba ondas cobrizas. Carraspeó con fuerza y se levantó

- Gracias por la cena, – recogió sus desperdicios metiéndolos en la bolsa apresuradamente. – no tenías por qué…

Jane dudó pero colocó una mano sobre la de la forense, consiguiendo frenarla a mitad de la frase. Sus miradas volvieron a chocar.

- Siéntate, por favor – pidió la morena, su voz apenas un susurro audible por encima del agua. Maura obedeció casi automáticamente. – La verdad es que quería pedirte disculpas.

- ¿A mí? – Aquello la cogía absolutamente por sorpresa.

- Sí, por el asunto de Stanley… - se mordió el labio inferior con brevedad. – Esta noche con Frost me he dado cuenta de que me molesta que hieran a la gente que me importa, y es lo que yo hice.

- Jane, eso tendrías que decírselo a él.

- Lo sé pero siento que debo explicarte el porqué de mi comportamiento.

La forense tragó saliva ante la intensidad de la mirada de la detective.

- Está bien – aceptó finalmente.

La morena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y retorció nerviosamente las manos que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo. Quizá Maura no era la mejor elección para desahogarse ya que apenas la acababa de conocer... Tras varios intentos, cogió aire y se decidió a soltarlo todo.

- Nosotras tenemos esta especie de conexión, – frunció el ceño, señalando vagamente el espacio entre ambas – no sé si tú también lo sientes pero yo sí, es como si ya te conociera… Por alguna razón que se me escapa, sé que puedo confiar en ti, Maura, y es por eso que debo avisarte de que nadie fuera de mi familia sabe esto y que todavía no estoy preparada para tener que dar explicaciones.

- Jane… - comenzó a objetar la rubia.

- Por favor, – susurró la aludida – necesito contárselo a alguien. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte obligarte a quedarte aquí y cargar con el peso de mis problemas pero realmente…

La forense posó una mano sobre las de la detective, impidiéndole retorcerlas nerviosamente. Se sostuvieron la mirada un buen rato antes de que Maura asintiera lentamente. Con una floja sonrisa, la morena asintió también respirando hondo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero entre un examen y que el final del anterior capítulo no me había dejado muy convencida y tuve un pequeño bloqueo... En fin, lo siento mucho.**

**Espero que os guste. ¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 9:**

- La noche que nos llamaron por el caso se suponía que tenía una cena familiar. Mi padre y mi hermano pequeño estaban de camino, pero yo me tenía que irme – con la mirada perdida en las pequeñas ondas que creaban sus piernas al moverse en el agua de la piscina, Jane sintió la presencia de la forense a su lado, sus pies sumergiéndose en el agua también. Se habían movido a la piscina a petición de la detective, así tenía algo con lo que distraerse. – Mi… - suspiró, le estaba costando más de lo que creía. Si algo caracterizaba a Jane era su independencia, su fortaleza. – Mi padre nunca apareció por casa, resulta que llevaba dos meses poniéndole los cuernos a mi madre con una rubia de treinta y cinco años, con la que se ha fugado a Las Vegas. – carraspeó para eliminar la rabia de su voz, respirando hondo. Podía oír la tranquila respiración de Maura a su lado, el ritmo de sus piernas chocando contra el de la propia Jane. De pronto, una suave mano se deslizó a lo largo de su brazo hasta quedarse sobre la de la detective, apoyada contra el suelo sujetando su peso. Esta no se apartó bruscamente de su toque, ¿para qué hacerlo?, jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien tocándole las cicatrices. Fue suficiente para ayudar a la morena a continuar. – Por lo menos se dignó a dejarle una nota a mi madre para que no se volviera loca… El caso es… ¿El día que me metí con Stanley? Cuando vi que mi hermano estaba en la comisaria supe que no traía buenas noticias así que traté de distraerle, ¿sabes?, como con Frost esta noche. Me sale solo, es el instinto de protegerle aunque ya sea mayorcito y esté pensando en meterse a la academia de policía. Al final con tu bronca y todo se fue sin contarme lo que ocurría pero se pasó a verme por la noche y me dijo que mi padre había dejado de pagar las facturas y la hipoteca para ahorrar y fugarse, así que el banco le había quitado la casa a mi madre.

- Oh, Jane… - le dio un suave apretón con la mano – Creo que eso disculpa tu actuación.

- Hombre, gracias, y yo que pensé que jamás me perdonarías – bromeó la morena para relajar la tensión.

Maura la miró con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión peculiar que la detective no supo interpretar, así que apartó la mirada y la volvió a fijar en la piscina, disfrutando del silencio, del murmullo del agua y del cantar de los grillos y cigarras.

- ¿Has dicho que tu madre está sin casa? – preguntó al cabo de un rato la forense.

- Sí, bueno, no, está durmiendo en el piso de mi hermano Frankie. Le tiene desquiciado al pobre…

- Mmm…

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada, solo que… - la rubia se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa, mirando fugazmente a Jane para comprobar que esta la estaba observando fijamente. – Nada – dijo al final con una sonrisa.

La detective se encogió de hombros, sin presionar, y se tumbó sobre la hierba. La luz de la piscina iluminaba vagamente el recinto, dándole un toque azulado a todo. Contempló las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza en el cielo despejado y dejó escapar un suspiro sin ser totalmente consciente de ello.

- ¿Te gusta la astronomía? – inquirió Maura con curiosidad al ver lo absorta que estaba Jane.

- Me gusta mirar las estrellas y escuchar historias sobre ellas pero no sé cuál es cuál y esas cosas. – Giró la cabeza para mirar a la Doctora, quien permanecía sentada en el borde - ¿Y a ti?

- Oh, puede decirse que cualquier palabra terminada en "-logía" suscita mi interés. – ante la expresión confundida de la detective, se apresuró a aclararlo. – Es una forma combinada procedente del latín utilizado en los nombres o ciencias o campos de conocimiento, significa, de manera abreviada, "el estudio sobre un tema determinado".

Con una sonrisa de diversión, Jane sacó su móvil y alzó un dedo indicándole a la rubia que esperara un segundo. Escribió con rapidez sobre la pantalla táctil, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que la página se cargara. Sus ojos recorrieron las letras y una sonrisa más amplia aún se dibujó en sus labios.

- Lo has clavado – dijo dándole la vuelta al móvil para enseñarle a Maura lo que había buscado: definición de "-logía" en la Wikipedia. – Una de dos, o lo has escrito tú, o te lo has aprendido de aquí.

- O una tercera opción: que hayan sacado la información de la misma fuente que yo porque te puedo asegurar que jamás miraría la Wikipedia.

- ¡Ja! ¿Demasiado poco culta para ti, Doctora?

- Exactamente, Detective, ni te imaginas las barbaridades que he llegado a ver… No, prefiero páginas que te digan quién ha escrito qué.

- Así que, ¿esto es habitual en ti? – preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

- ¿El qué?

- Hablar tan enrevesadamente.

- Sí, supongo que sí – había una sombra de tristeza en su voz.

- Entonces voy a tener que empezar a leerme el diccionario todas las noches antes de acostarme…

Maura soltó una risa, su tristeza rápidamente olvidada. Sacudió la cabeza con diversión, agradeciendo la capacidad de la morena para hacerla reír y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

- No hace falta, soy capaz de hablar "en cristiano" – dibujó las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

- Amante de las ciencias, quién lo diría… - bromeó la morena.

- ¿No se nota? Creí que…

- Maura – la interrumpió Jane con una carcajada – Era ironía, llevas un cartel que grita "Científica" pegado en la frente.

La aludida se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la cara para acariciar su frente, asegurándose de que volviera a ser una broma, para disfrute de la detective.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta, carezco de dotes sociales – comentó la rubia con una mueca.

Un bostezo le impidió contestar y la Doctora le lanzó una mirada de comprensión.

- Deberíamos ir yendo… - dijo en voz baja, sintiendo pena por tener que cortar el momento pero sus párpados cada vez pesaban más.

Rizzoli asintió, incorporándose, aceptando la mano que la rubia le tendía. Se sacudieron los pantalones de hierba y recogieron los restos de su cena, metido todo en la bolsa de papel que Luigi les había dado. Una vez se aseguraron de que no se dejaban nada detrás, saltaron la valla y fueron a la calle principal en busca de un taxi.

En algún momento del trayecto hacia la casa de la forense, le venció el cansancio y reposó la cabeza en el hombro de Jane con un gemido somnoliento. La detective contuvo un escalofrío para no sobresaltarla y disfrutó de la sensación de sus rizos rubios haciéndole cosquillas en la piel desnuda de brazos y cuello, del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Maura presionado contra su costado izquierdo, de su respiración poniéndole la piel de gallina. Casi estuvo tentada de pedirle al taxista que diera una vuelta alrededor de la ciudad, lo que fuera con tal de alargar al máximo aquel momento, pero pronto giraron en una calle y entraron en una urbanización de elegantes chalets con céspedes impolutos en los jardines delanteros. Sin poder evitarlo, Jane comparó esa zona de la ciudad con la zona en la que ella había crecido, donde las bocas de incendios tenían la pintura roja llena de desconchones por los balonazos de los niños; donde los coches aparcados no eran Mercedes Benz o BMW sino destartalados Renault o Toyota con tantos años como los dueños; donde los jardines delanteros eran pequeños y estaba protegidos con vallas con la intención de evitar las meadas de los perros pero que al final no servían de nada, se hiciera lo que se hiciera, siempre iba a tener un aspecto amarillento y serían más malas hierbas que césped.

En ese momento más que nunca sentía las diferencias sociales. Desde el primer momento, cuando había visto la moto de Maura y su forma de vestir, había sabido que era una mujer acomodada, sin problemas de dinero. De no haber sido por su belleza, aquello ya la habría repelido. Jane había crecido viendo cómo los ricachones que iban a su colegio se lo restregaban por las narices a cualquier víctima que no le hubiera dado tiempo a escapar, ella misma lo había sufrido. Tenía alergia a los ricos.

El taxi frenó, sacándola de su trance cuando el conductor se giró hacia ella, su asiento crujiendo bajo su opulencia.

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció innecesariamente.

La morena echó un rápido vistazo por la ventana a la casa adosada con un patio, de colores blancos y azules y una bonita y cuidada valla de madera. Entonces, con suavidad, acarició la mejilla de la forense con la yema de sus dedos antes de sacudirla por un hombro.

- Maura – la llamó en un susurro. – Maura…

- ¿Mmmhh?

- Ya estamos en tu casa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia alzando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor con desconcierto. Jane se quedó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, sacudida por oleadas de placer que tenían como origen la voz ronca de la forense. - ¿Me he dormido?

- Sí, un poco – rio Jane.

- Perdón.

- No pasa nada.

Maura abrió la puerta del taxi, parándose para pagar su parte del trayecto, y salió tambaleante del interior. La detective la siguió solo para asegurarse de que entraba a casa sana y salva. La Doctora se giró en el marco de la puerta, recostándose contra él, reposando la cabeza mientras una sonrisa somnolienta se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Gracias por todo.

- Ha sido un placer – replicó Jane haciendo una reverencia burlona.

- Nos vemos el lunes – se despidió la rubia dando un paso hacia el interior de la casa.

La detective asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia el taxi. Fue a reemprender el camino de vuelta por el baldosado camino que cruzaba el césped pero se paró cuando Maura la llamó.

- ¿Jane?

- ¿Sí? – contestó encarándola de nuevo.

- Mmm… ¿Puedo considerarte…? – Suspiró con frustración - ¿Somos amigas?

Jane sonrió con dulzura.

- Yo diría que sí, Maura.

- Bien. – La satisfacción traspasaba a la voz de la rubia, que asintió, complacida.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Jane.

La morena pudo ver la indecisión cruzar por los verdes ojos de Maura así que tomó ella la iniciativa, inclinándose hacia delante para depositar un cuidadoso beso en la mejilla de la forense. Una última mirada más y giró sobre sus talones, volviendo con paso rápido al taxi antes de que el conductor se cansara de esperar o, mejor dicho, antes de que Jane tuviera la oportunidad de volver hacia la casa y darle otro beso a Maura, esta vez en los labios. Con un suspiro, observó cómo iban dejando atrás el lujoso barrio y se adentraban en Boston centro y su bullicio constante.

- R&I –

- Rizzzzzoli – dijo adormecida a modo de saludo, los ojos todavía cerrados por el cansancio y el intenso brillo de la pantalla del móvil.

- ¿Te he despertado?

- ¿Tú que crees, Frost? Normalmente no suelo estar despierta a las 4.30 de un domingo.

- Técnicamente ya hace rato que es lunes.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que el detective recibió por respuesta. Jane le oyó reírse entre dientes, lo que no ayudó a mejorar su mal humor.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó simplemente.

- 4 de Beach Street.

- Voy para allá – musitó.

- Vale y, ¿Jane?, ¿sigues en la cama?

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Frost! ¿¡Qué clase de depravado eres?!

- ¡No por eso! – se apresuró a aclarar su compañero y la detective supo que, sin lugar a dudas, se había ruborizado. – Era para que pisaras primero con el pie derecho por esto del dicho…

- Lo he pillado.

- Pues eso…

- Adiós, Frost. – se despidió Jane, colgando con rapidez para que no la oyera reírse.

Quince minutos fue lo que tardó en ducharse, vestirse con su habitual traje y camiseta, dejar la cama hecha y la casa recogida medianamente. Cogió un puñado de galletas del paquete antes de asegurarse de que llevaba la pistola y la placa bien aseguradas en la cintura, así como el móvil en su funda y las llaves en la mano. Cerró la puerta de su casa a sus espaldas, dándole tres vueltas a la cerradura con suerte de que no se quedara atascada como a veces hacía. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, aprovechando para librarse de los últimos rastros de sueño, aunque sabía que hasta que no se tomara un café no sería persona.

El aire pegajoso y caliente de la calle la recibió nada más salir a las escaleras de entrada de su edificio y se arrepintió de haberse levantado. Con un resoplido, se quitó la americana, doblándola cuidadosamente sobre su brazo, y aprovechó la altura de las escaleras para escrutar la calle en busca de su coche.

- Mierda. – Masculló cuando le vino a la mente una clara imagen de la grúa arrastrándolo hacia el depósito. – Me voy a arruinar con tanto taxi – siguió quejándose para sí misma mientras sacaba el móvil y marcaba el número de la empresa de taxis.

Veinte minutos tardó en llegar a la escena del crimen, veinte minutos en los que no dejó de quejarse, tanto en voz alta como mentalmente. Indignada porque a las cinco de la mañana hubiera tráfico, cerró la puerta del taxi con demasiada brusquedad y el conductor la insultó desde dentro antes de marcharse con un acelerón, asfixiándola con el humo. Jane hizo un gesto nada educado hacia el coche y se giró hacia una tienda de comestibles chinos. Pensando que quizá se había equivocado, comprobó de nuevo la dirección.

La calle estaba desierta, todos los comercios cerrados y era la única en la acera. Todo el mundo estaba en sus casas, durmiendo en la cómoda frescura que les proporcionaban sus aires acondicionados. La detective agitó los brazos con desesperación y estaba a punto de sacar el móvil para llamar a su compañero y preguntarle si aquello era algún tipo de broma cuando la cortinilla metálica a medio bajar de la tienda de comestibles tembló y se levantó unos centímetros más, dando paso a un sudoroso Frost que sonrió al verla.

- Sabía que te había escuchado quejarte – dijo.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – preguntó Jane sin darse por aludida, señalando con los brazos abiertos a la desierta calle.

- Ya se han ido.

- ¿Se han llevado al cadáver ya?

- Están en ello. Los de científica llevaban un buen rato trabajando antes de que Korsak y yo llegáramos así que ha sido todo bastante rápido – le informó el joven haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Se agacharon y entraron en la tienda, que permanecía silenciosa y con todas las luces apagadas. Un fuerte olor a fideos de soja y salsa agridulce golpeó a la detective, que arrugó la nariz. – La Dr. Isles sigue arriba, supervisando que todo vaya bien.

- ¿Y me cuentas eso específicamente por…?

- Vamos, Jane, estaba borracho pero recuerdo lo que te dije – con una sonrisa ladeada y un movimiento de cejas sugerente, Frost abrió una puerta de madera al final de la tienda y comenzó a subir unas estrechas, casi claustrofóbicas, escaleras que crujían a cada paso de ambos detectives. - ¿Qué tal os fue la cena? ¿A dónde la llevaste?

- Bueno, no me dejaste muchas opciones… - comenzó a decir la morena.

- No, dime que no fuisteis al camión de Luigi – suplicó el joven con una mueca.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? – exclamó su compañera a la defensiva. – Además, le gustó mucho la hamburguesa. ¿Sabías que no había comido una nunca?

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Barry con incredulidad, luego asintió lentamente, un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. – Entonces su primera vez fue contigo.

Esquivó un golpe de su compañera justo cuando llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras. Se rio, secándose la frente, sirviendo de ejemplo para Jane, que hizo lo mismo. Dejaron las bromas, adoptando sus roles de detectives. Sin necesidad de intercambiar una sola mirada, Frost guio a la morena por un estrecho pasillo con las paredes recubiertas por paneles de madera hasta una puerta con el número 13 colgando torcido.

- La víctima es Betty Rickards, de veinticinco años. El vecino se despertó por un grito y llamó inmediatamente a la policía, sin atreverse a salir a mirar. Para cuando una patrulla llegó aquí, la joven ya estaba… - se pasó un dedo por el cuello, de lado a lado, sacando la punta de la lengua por la comisura de la boca.

Entraron en un pequeño apartamento decorado con gusto. Cuadros de la ciudad de Nueva York y monumentos mundialmente conocidos colgaban de las paredes de un color beige claro. El pequeño recibidor daba al salón, no mucho más grande, con una televisión sobre un mueble de color caoba y unos sillones grises a juego. El joven detective le hizo un gesto a su compañera y cruzaron la habitación, entrando en otra donde el objeto dominante era una gran cama de matrimonio. Una alfombra de pelo blanca amortiguó sus pasos, las salpicaduras de sangre resaltando como si fuera un cartel de neón en la noche más oscura.

Se acercó a la cama, donde Maura Isles estaba dándole instrucciones a un par de técnicos.

- Hey – saludó con voz queda.

- Buenas noches, Jane, no te había visto.

- Huh, acabo de llegar. – estiró el borde del guante, soltándolo con un restallido del plástico, y se inclinó sobre la cama con cuidado de no tocar los bordes ensangrentados del colchón. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó.

Analizó a la víctima. Su largo cabello rubio oscuro yacía enmarañado y ensangrentado sobre su cara, ocultándosela. Estaba boca arriba, cruzada casi en diagonal a lo largo del colchón, vestida con la ropa interior desgarrada por el arma.

- Múltiples puñaladas en la cavidad torácica, perforaron la carótida común, causando una hemorragia – señaló la Doctora con el índice las salpicaduras que habían manchado el cabezal de la cama y la pared. – Heridas defensivas en las manos y antebrazos – continuó alzando los brazos inertes de la joven. – Moratón en un lado del rostro consistente con un puñetazo – sirviéndose de la parte trasera del bolígrafo, Maura levantó el pelo de su cara para que Jane pudiera ver la mancha violácea.

- Era muy guapa – comentó la morena sin pensar. Alzó la mirada al sentir unos penetrantes ojos verdes avellana fijos en ella. - Tal y como está vestida… - empezó a decir para cambiar de tema.

- Sí, hay signos de actividad sexual en los momentos previos a su muerte – continuó la rubia asintiendo. – Haré que miren las sábanas en busca de semen.

- Perfecto, gracias, Maura – sonrió la morena. - ¿Hora de la muerte?

- En torno a las tres y media de la madrugada, podré concretar más una vez la lleve al laboratorio.

- El vecino dijo que se despertó a las cuatro menos veinte, lo sabe con exactitud porque miró el reloj en caso de que tuviera que ir a llamar a la puerta – intervino Frost consultando sus notas.

Jane apartó la mirada y la deslizó por las paredes cubiertas de dibujos y fotografías, acercándose a una pequeña mesa de trabajo y revisando los papeles que alguien había tirado descuidadamente.

- Estamos tratando de contactar con el dueño de la tienda para que nos enseñe el contrato de alquiler y sepamos a quién pertenece el apartamento pero…

- Pero no es de ella – terminó la morena por Frost, quien asintió. La detective retornó entonces su atención a las fotografías que había estado examinando y en las que no aparecía su víctima. - ¿Y el vecino?

- Es un camarero en un restaurante chino cercano. Tiene el turno de noche así que cuando él llega aquí, la inquilina ya se ha ido y viceversa. Solo sabe que es una chica joven; con trabajo, cree; y con gusto por la música demasiado alta.

- Si trabaja de noche, ¿cómo es que hoy estaba aquí?

- Gastroenteritis – contestó el joven casi inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando a la pregunta. – Dice que, a no ser que le dejaran trabajar con un inodoro al lado, no había podido ir.

- Asqueroso - gruñó Jane. Volvió a encarar la cama, que ya estaba vacía, el cadáver ahora siendo transportado dentro de una bolsa de plástico negra por dos técnicos. – Así que tenemos a una joven asesinada en un apartamento que no es suyo y un amante a la fuga.

- A no ser que amante y asesino sean la misma persona.

- ¿Y matarla en su propio piso? Es muy estúpido, ¿no? – rebatió la morena. Frost se encogió de hombros, su cara diciendo _"cosas peores hemos visto"_ sin necesidad de palabras. - ¿A ti qué te parece, Maura? – preguntó súbitamente girándose hacia la aludida, que estaba cerrando su maletín, preparada para irse. - ¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

- No suelo escuchar a mis intestinos, Jane.*

La detective puso los ojos en blanco para diversión de su compañero. Frost se cruzó de brazos, preparado para un buen espectáculo.

- Sabes que no me refería a eso.

- Y creo que ya dejé claro que no me gusta suponer – contestó Maura con un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

- Está bien, déjame plantear la pregunta de otro modo – dijo la morena en actitud apaciguadora. Se paró justo al lado de la esbelta figura de la forense, que ese día había escogido un bonito vestido negro con flores blancas en la zona frontal que le marcaba las curvas en las zonas correctas y unos tacones negros. Como siempre, iba hecha un pincel. - ¿Qué te cuenta la escena del crimen?

- Técnicamente, la escena del crimen no puede contarme nada porque…

- ¡Maura! – exclamó Jane con exasperación.

- Perdón, perdón, pero que conste que es un fallo tuyo de expresión. – Dicho esto, agarró a la morena de la muñeca. La detective se dejó hacer pero sintiendo que, de algún modo, aquello se había vuelto en su contra.

Sin embargo, el suave agarre de los dedos, largos y finos, de la forense en su muñeca, justo sobre su pulso; el aroma a cítricos que la envolvía cada vez que Maura movía su pelo; le impedía pensar.

- La víctima olía a alcohol así que probablemente viniera de beber en algún sitio…

- ¡Acabas de suponer! – la cortó Jane señalándola acusadoramente con un dedo.

- Es una deducción lógica – se defendió la rubia.

- ¿Y si alguien le hubiera tirado encima una bebida?

- ¿En la boca?

- ¿Le has olido la boca? – preguntó la detective asqueada. – Puaj.

Maura se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Como iba diciendo… Venía de beber en algún sitio con alguien que quizá ya conociera o que acababa de conocer. Así que entran por la puerta el uno en brazos del otro, los del CSU encontraron los tacones y el bolso de la víctima en la entrada – ambas mujeres se encaminaron hacia el recibidor, la mano de la Doctora todavía en el brazo de Jane. – Se van quitando la ropa, aquí una camisa – señaló con el pie una zona del suelo – aquí el vestido – otra zona – aquí los pantalones – señaló al sofá. – Derribaron un florero – esquivaron un trozo de alfombra que había sido recortado para preservar todos los trozos del jarrón – volcaron una mesita – indicó una muesca en el parqué. – Un encuentro apasionado – apretó brevemente su agarre sobre la muñeca de la detective, quien luchaba por concentrarse y escucharla en lugar de seguir viendo la película que le estaba reproduciendo su cabeza, donde ella y la rubia eran las protagonistas. – Llegados a la habitación, ya no tienen más ropa que quitarse así que van directamente a la cama.

Sin esperárselo o verlo venir, Maura tiró de la muñeca de Jane, pegándola a su cuerpo antes de empujarla por los hombros. La detective trastabilló y cayó sobre el colchón con una exclamación ahogada. Antes siquiera de que pudiera recuperarse o protestar, la forense estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, ambas manos presionando las muñecas de la morena contra el colchón a sendos lados de su cabeza.

Jane no pudo evitar notar que el vestido de la Doctora, demasiado estrecho para aquella postura, se había deslizado hacia arriba por sus caderas, revelando las ligas que Maura llevaba escondidas bajo el vestido. Sintió que se le secaba la boca, toda la humedad concentrándose en otra parte de su cuerpo, más al sur. La cabeza le daba vueltas, rubios mechones haciéndole cosquillas por el pecho.

- Entonces él reafirma su posición sobre ella – la voz de la forense sonaba reprimida, sus ojos ya no eran verde avellana sino que tenían un matiz oscuro, del color del cristal de las botellas. Presionó con sus piernas las caderas de la detective, apoyando casi todo su peso sobre Jane, conteniendo un gemido de placer. –…y alza los brazos hacia la altura de su cabeza, sujetando con ambas manos el cuchillo – imitó el gesto, liberando las muñecas de la morena. – Y lo baja con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz, una – sus puños se posaron sobre el pecho de Jane antes de volver a alzarse – dos, tres, cuatro, etc. Claro que, sentado de esta forma, la sangre también tendría que haberle salpicado a él… - reflexionó Maura. Giró medianamente sobre las caderas de la detective, quien se mordió la lengua para que ningún sonido la delatara. – Ella quizá se resista demasiado por lo que le pega un puñetazo en la cara, aturdiéndola, y vuelve a bajar el cuchillo – repitió el mismo gesto de antes, esta vez dejando sus manos sobre el hueco entre ambos pechos. Sus ojos tropezaron con los de la detective y ambas tragaron saliva, como si la forense no hubiera sido consciente hasta ese mismo momento de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al cabo de medio minuto, pero que a ellas les pareció una eternidad, Maura deshizo los puños en los que había convertido sus manos y las retiró de encima de Jane, quien dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones sin saberlo. La rubia se removió antes de bajarse grácilmente de la cama y, para cuando tuvo ambos pies sobre el suelo, su vestido estaba en la altura adecuada, sus ligas ocultas bajo la tela. Asombrada, la morena no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena, pero se sobrepuso, levantándose de la cama y carraspeando.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la expresión de Frost era una mezcla de emociones que la detective no tenía tiempo ni ganas de descifrar así que se limitó a ignorarle.

- Y eso es lo que me dice la escena del crimen – concluyó la Doctora con voz rasposa.

- Mmmhh – ruborizándose por su torpeza, Jane rehuyó las miradas y se fijó de nuevo en la decoración de la habitación mientras trataba de recuperar la capacidad del habla. Entonces reparó en algo que no encajaba con su concepción del asesinato. – Chicos – llamó frunciendo el ceño – creo que nos estamos equivocando.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Barry descruzando los brazos y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en la decoración del apartamento?

- Oh… - fue lo único que Maura fue capaz de decir.

- Sigo sin pillarlo – intervino el joven con frustración.

- La decoración, Frost, ¿te parece muy varonil? – inquirió Jane abarcando la habitación con un gesto vago del brazo.

- Mmm… La verdad es que no.

- Eso es porque no es de un hombre – intervino entonces Korsak entrando con una pieza de papel doblada y expresión triunfal a pesar del sudor que cubría su rostro. – Conseguí localizar al dueño, resulta que está en una convención de Sushi en California.

- Ah, sí, la de Palo Alto – exclamó la rubia con un ligero tono de añoranza.

- Sí, el caso es que me dijo dónde guardaba los contratos y que rebuscáramos cuánto necesitáramos.

Le tendió el papel a Jane con dos dedos estirados. La detective lo desdobló y lo recorrió con la mirada en busca del nombre que necesitaban.

- Jackie Hill.

- Aja – asintió Korsak arqueando las cejas. – Así que me puse a pensar, ¿qué hacía nuestra víctima en el piso de otra mujer y en ese estado de desnudez?

- ¡No! – exclamó Frost con asombro antes siquiera de que el detective terminara.

- Oh, sí. Nuestra víctima era lesbiana y la dueña de este piso era su amante.

* * *

><p><strong>*Se me había olvidado poner lo que significaba el asterisco así que lo aclaro ahora, espero que no sea tarde.<strong>

**Es una frase original de la serie que siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia. En ingles instinto se dice "gut", que también puede ser intestinos, de ahí el juego de palabras que hace Maura al contestar.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento la tardanza, me había quedado ligeramente atascada.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

**Capítulo 10:**

Disfrutó de la mezcla que hacían el caliente café y el frío hielo. Con la sombra de una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta trasera del Toyota de Korsak, entrando de un salto con cuidado de no derramar la bebida sobre los inmaculados asientos de cuero.

- Ya podemos irnos – anunció.

Inclinándose entre el hueco que dejaban ambos asientos delanteros, colocó en el reposavasos ambas tazas de cartón que llevaban pintarrajeadas en un lateral con letra descuidada el nombre de sus compañeros. El dueño del coche aceleró y se reincorporó al tráfico matutino lleno de conductores espesos que acababan de despertarse y, como consecuencia, iban demasiado lento. Se pusieron en la larga fila formada por un semáforo en rojo, esperando con impaciencia. Jane se recostó contra el asiento y miró por la ventana distraídamente, sus dedos tamborileando en el marco de la ventanilla, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que la detective había escuchado en el taxi de camino a la escena del crimen y que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza. Su mente, a pesar de dar la impresión de estar reflexionando sobre algo serio, se dedicó a reproducir una y otra vez su encuentro con la Doctora Isles.

- ¿Jane? – preguntó Frost y su tono dejaba claro que no era la primera vez que la llamaba.

La morena hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que viera que le estaba escuchando y despegó la mirada de la ventanilla para trabarla con la de su compañero, medio girado hacia ella.

- ¿Decías?

- Si quieres que ponga una orden de búsqueda para Jackie Hill – repitió el joven.

- Todavía no, vamos a mirar primero su GPS y si no sacamos nada de ahí ya iremos a cosas mayores…

- Vale – Frost alzó el móvil, el cual había mantenido tapado con una mano y alejado de su cuerpo, y reanudó la conversación con quien estaba esperando al otro lado de la línea. Con unas pocas órdenes específicas, cortó la llamada y se giró de nuevo hacia la detective. – Jane – Sin repuesta. Suspiró e intercambió una mirada de compresión con Korsak - ¡Jane! – intentó de nuevo alzando más la voz.

La aludida dio un pequeño brinco y despegó la mirada de la ventana aunque no había estado mirando a nada en concreto, solo le daba una excusa.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso mismo digo yo, ¿qué? – contestó el joven con una sonrisa ladeada y las cejas enarcadas.

- No te sigo – Jane frunció el ceño con confusión.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás en las musarañas.

- Estaba pensando en el caso.

- Ya…

- ¿Qué? – repitió la detective retándole a decir lo que había implicado.

- Que seguro que estás pensando en el caso… - insistió Frost con una mirada cómplice.

- Frost, si tienes algo que decir dilo.

- ¿Tienes tú algo que decir, Jane?

La detective gruñó e hizo un gesto exasperado con los brazos.

- ¡Frost, por el amor de dios! ¡Son las seis de la mañana y no me he terminado el café así que no estoy de humor para jueguecitos de palabras!

- Tío, déjalo ya – intervino por primera vez el mayor de los tres detectives dándole un pequeño empujón al joven en el hombro.

Este se recostó en el asiento pero fue incapaz de olvidarse del tema.

- Korsak, apóyame en esto, colega.

- A mí no me metas – contestó el detective alzando brevemente las manos del volante. – Soy terreno neutro.

- Eso lo dices porque no la has visto antes con la Dra. Isles.

Jane gruñó en la parte trasera del coche pero Korsak arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Barry sonrió al ver el interés del veterano y señaló a la morena por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.

- Se tiraron en la cama una encima de la otra.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – protestó la detective inclinándose hacia delante. – No le escuches, Korsak.

- ¿Jane…?

- Solo… - resopló – Le pedí que me dijera qué le parecía la escena y ella… Bueno…

- La tiró en la cama y se le sentó encima – interrumpió Frost al ver que Jane no era capaz de continuar.

Vince tuvo la decencia de no mostrar exteriormente su reacción, se mantuvo mirando a la carretera con parsimonia aunque sus labios fruncidos daban a entender que estaba luchando por no sonreír. Carraspeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y miró a la detective a través del espejo interior.

- Jane, ¿hay algo entre tú y…?

- ¡No! – le cortó la detective con gesto indignado. – No, somos amigas, ya está. ¡Por dios, apenas acaba de llegar!

- Sí pero salta a la vista que os atraéis mutuamente.

- Korsak, no, no hay nada entre ella y yo, además las reglas de la comisaría lo prohíben.

- Técnicamente… - empezó a decir Frost pero nunca lo terminó porque justo llegaron a la comisaria y a Jane le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo del coche.

- ¿Desde cuándo hace caso a las reglas? – preguntó el veterano sin reprimir su sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero que la joven había ocupado hasta hacía unos instantes.

Barry no contestó sino que se limitó a reírse y sacudir la cabeza mientras bajaba del coche. Juntos subieron hasta el piso de homicidios y se encontraron con que Jane ya estaba sentada en la sala de informática, mirando atentamente algo en la pantalla nueva que aún no sabía controlar. Masculló algo, dio un golpe y presionó las teclas con furia.

- Deja que me encargue yo de eso – dijo Korsak tirando de su brazo para que se levantara de la silla.

- Este chisme no funciona – se quejó la morena en un murmullo.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla hasta que su compañero consiguió que apareciera en ella los datos de su víctima. Decidiendo que era mejor para todos callar y no hacer comentario alguno, Frost se apoderó de una silla y se reclinó contra el respaldo. El teléfono de Jane vibró dentro de su funda, sobresaltándola, y lo sacó distraídamente pero no llegó a ver el motivo de que sonara porque el de Frost pitó en ese preciso momento, captando la atención de todos.

- Se me olvido silenciarlo – se disculpó el joven mientras presionaba el botón del centro para que la pantalla se iluminara. – Eh, Jane, la Dra. Isles va a comenzar la autopsia y quiere saber si vamos a bajar.

- ¿Por qué no me avisó a mí? – preguntó la detective con molestia.

- Quizá no tiene tu número.

- Dile que puede ir empezando, que lo que tarde en bajar de aquí hasta allí – Jane se giró entonces hacia Korsak. – Mira sus tarjetas y registros telefónicos, quiero saber si tenía una relación con la dueña del apartamento – se encaminó hacia la puerta acristalada y la empujó con fuerza antes de gritar - ¡Y encuéntrala!

No tardó ni dos minutos en bajar a la morgue. Atravesó las puertas y suspiró de placer ante la bocanada de aire acondicionado que golpeó su cuerpo sudoroso. Entonces su mirada recorrió las mesas metálicas vacías hasta tropezar con Maura y su víctima, que ocupaban la del medio. No pudo evitar apreciar el culo de la forense dentro de su uniforme sanitario de color azul.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando? – preguntó la rubia girándose ligeramente, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

- Erm, no – contestó Jane acercándose a la camilla en cuestión.

Como siempre que presenciaba una autopsia, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero tirón en su estómago y la amenaza de una náusea cuando vio el pecho abierto con una incisión en forma de "Y", cuando su cerebro procesó el chasquido que rebotaba en las paredes como el sonido que hacían las costillas al romperse bajo las tenazas, cuando el fuerte olor a muerto y descomposición golpeó sus fosas nasales. Pasó a respirar por la boca y apartó brevemente la mirada, fijándola en su lugar en Maura. Observó la pequeña arruga de concentración que se formaba en el ceño de la forense cuando trabajaba o estaba concentrada, sus labios fruncidos. Admiró la precisión de sus movimientos, la impasibilidad de su rostro mientras quitaba las costillas.

- Me estás observando fijamente – habló la rubia rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de la morgue.

Jane dio un brinco y apartó la mirada, ruborizándose.

- Perdón – se disculpó.

- No, no me molesta, solo me pone nerviosa.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Maura abrió la boca para contestar pero las puertas abriéndose para dar paso a alguien interrumpieron el momento. La detective se estiró, no había sido consciente de que se había inclinado hacia delante, y recuperó la compostura justo cuando la ayudante de la Doctora se colocaba a su lado para ayudarla.

- Buenos días, Detective Rizzoli.

- ¿Qué hay, Chang? – contestó Jane siguiendo el mismo ritual que siempre.

Ambas sonrieron y volvieron a centrarse en el cadáver abierto de par en par ante ellas.

- Doctora Isles, ¿quiere que vaya apuntando ya el examen exterior?

- Lo agradecería enormemente, Susie. – la joven técnico asintió y cogió la tablilla con el informe, mirando expectante a Maura. – La víctima presenta heridas lacerantes en manos y antebrazos consistentes con la hoja de un arma blanca de 200mm.

- ¿Ese diámetro con qué corresponde? – interrumpió la morena.

- Bueno, existen multitud de cuchillos con ese tipo de hoja pero los más comunes son los que se encuentran en todas las cocinas – contestó la forense con ese aire de profesionalidad que solía rodearla cuando estaba en la morgue. – Continúo – avisó a Susie – Tiene un hematoma subcutáneo en la mejilla y varios a lo largo de las piernas por la zona exterior del muslo.

- ¿Podrían haberlos hecho el asesino al sujetarla contra la cama para que no luchara? – Jane que no perdía nota de una sola palabra.

- Serían consistentes sí el asesino se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y presionó sus rodillas contra sus piernas.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron y ambas recordaron vívidamente lo que había sido estar en aquella posición. Jane fue la primera en desviar la vista para fijarla en el cadáver tumbado entre ambas. Maura, por el contrario, se volvió hacia su asistente.

- Anota que hay signos de actividad sexual en los momentos previos a su muerte, la cual estimo que ocurrió entre las tres y tres y media. – esperó a que Susie terminara de escribir lo que le había dicho para indicarle que podía marcharse. La técnica se despidió de ambas mujeres por sus rangos y salió de la morgue.

- ¿Pudo haber arañado a su agresor? – inquirió Jane al fijarse en las largas y cuidadosamente pintadas uñas de la víctima.

- Si lo hizo no había restos de piel.

- ¿Y la actividad sexual? ¿Semen, látex de un condón?

- Nada – negó Maura con la cabeza mientras sacaba el hígado y los pulmones y los depositaba en unas bandejas metálicas. Una sonrisa voló por las comisuras de sus labios – Esta es mi parte favorita: – informó ante la mirada curiosa de la morena. – los contenidos del estómago.

La forense giró sobre sus talones y dejó el estómago, que parecía una bolsa de color rosa pálido, sobre la misma bandeja donde reposaban los demás órganos del cadáver. Con un bisturí del que Jane tuvo la precaución de mantenerse alejada, trazó una incisión en un lateral y desdobló la carne para revelar su interior antes de volcar una papilla de un color caqui en un cuenco metálico. Cogió unas pinzas y comenzó a revolver.

- Oh, mira por donde, comió cacahuetes – exclamó la rubia sacando un fruto seco entero. La detective no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la emoción de Maura.

- ¿Cómo puede eso – señaló la papilla - ser tu parte favorita?

La Doctora se encogió de hombros graciosamente antes de acercarse el cuenco a la cara. Por un momento la morena temió que fuera a beber pero Maura se limitó a olisquear.

- Definitivamente ingirió alcohol – informó. – Mira – acercó el cuenco a Jane pero esta se apartó.

- No, gracias, estoy bien – contestó alzando las manos y haciendo reír a la rubia.

Fue entonces el turno del corazón. La forense lo hizo girar entre sus manos sin importar que se estuviera manchando de sangre y jugueteó con las arterias, que salían del órgano como tubos de bucear. Asintió para sí misma, confirmando sus sospechas sobre la causa de la muerte, y depositó el corazón junto a los demás órganos. Cogió una aguja curva ya enhebrada y comenzó a coser la incisión del pecho de la víctima con elegancia.

- Vuelves a mirarme fijamente – comentó Maura con un deje de diversión en su voz.

- Estaba preguntándome qué puede llevar a una persona a elegir este trabajo – confesó Jane gravemente – Quiero decir, hacer todo esto, – señaló con un gesto vago de la mano a los instrumentos manchados de sangre, al cuerpo sin vida y los órganos en una bandeja como si fueran una ofrenda. – soportar el olor… No debe de ser fácil.

- Yo lo encuentro… - se quedó pensativa y la detective pudo ver que estaba luchando por encontrar una palabra adecuada para expresar lo que sentía y que no sonara raro – reconfortante. – Jane alzó las cejas con sorpresa. La Doctora dejó la aguja e hilo con las otras herramientas y se quitó los guantes lentamente. – Siempre he querido ayudar a la gente pero nunca he sido buena tratando con las personas. Los sentimientos son algo que no puedo comprender, no puedo diseccionarlos ni analizarlos para saber de qué están hechos. Podría decir que siempre he sido objeto de burlas por esto, por hablar demasiado culto para mi edad, por interesarme en las ciencias, por no ser capaz de hacer amigos… – ocultó el rostro tras una cortina de rizos rubios y la morena tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos y hacerle olvidar sus penas. Inconscientemente dio un paso para acercarse a Maura, pero esta no se dio cuenta. – La medicina era algo obvio, una pasión, mi destino; y al hacer las prácticas en un hospital me di cuenta de que el saber cada pequeño truco del funcionamiento químico y físico del cuerpo no me ayudaba a tratar con la gente así que terminé aquí, – señaló la morgue – un sitio frío para una persona fría… Mis pacientes no me juzgan, no se quejan, no puedo herirles ni ellos a mí. Cuando les matan les quitan la voz, pero yo puedo convertirme en su voz. Yo puedo hablar por ellos y ayudarles a encontrar la paz.

- Wow – dijo Jane de manera ahogada.

- Adelante, ya puedes pensar que soy una friki y subir corriendo a hacerme la burla con los demás – la voz de la rubia desprendía la amargura de alguien que ya había vivido el rechazo social demasiadas veces.

- No, al contrario, yo… Quiero decir… - la morena luchó con las palabras, frustrada. – Es admirable, Maura – contestó al fin.

La aludida alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos marrones de Jane, buscando cualquier pista que desvelara que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero solo encontró asombro y admiración, justo lo que la detective había tratado de transmitirle.

- Creo que eres la primera en calificarlo de esa manera – comentó vergonzosamente, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

- Pues no debería ser así – empujó su barbilla hacia arriba suavemente con dos dedos, forzándola a mirarla – Es admirable, Maura. Créetelo y los demás también lo harán.

Ambas sonrieron hasta que fueron conscientes de su cercanía, del magnetismo, de la atracción. Dudaron unos segundos cruciales, perdiendo su oportunidad cuando el móvil de Jane volvió a vibrar furiosamente en su funda. A regañadientes, la detective retiró su mano del rostro de la forense con una última caricia y sacó el móvil, frunciendo el ceño al ver la cantidad de mensajes que tenía acumulados.

- Eh… Es mi hermano, está en la cafetería y quiere verme.

- Está bien, ve, ya he terminado – dijo la rubia haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

- Vale, gracias, Maura. – con una última sonrisa, Jane se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se paró a medio camino, volviendo sobre sus pasos. - ¿Tienes un papel y un boli? – preguntó.

- Sí, claro, en la mesa – señaló la mesa donde reposaba un ordenador apagado.

La detective garabateó algo en un trozo de papel que arranco de una libreta y se acercó a la forense mientras lo doblaba a la mitad.

- Mándame un mensaje luego y comemos juntas – pidió metiendo el papel doblado en el bolsillo delantero del uniforme de Maura y marchándose tras guiñarle un ojo.

Volvió a subir al nivel del suelo y entró en la cafetería de la comisaría a toda prisa en busca de un rostro familiar. Una mano la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia fuera, arrastrándola hasta una esquina silenciosa. Su hermano Frankie tenía cara de angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien Ma? ¿Y Tommy? – espetó Jane con preocupación.

- No es eso, todos están bien – la tranquilizó su hermano pequeño con un gesto.

- ¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara? – le preguntó.

Frankie resopló y la llevó de vuelta a la cafetería, señalando una mesa del fondo.

- ¿Qué ves?

- A Stanley vagueando, eso no es nada del otro mundo.

- No, Jane, fíjate bien.

- ¡Está hablando con alguien! Eso sí es una novedad – bromeó la morena.

- ¡Jane! – se quejó el mediano de los Rizzoli.

- Vale, vale – se resignó la detective haciendo una mueca. Volvió a escrutar a las dos personas sentadas en la mesa y vio que estaba hablando tranquilamente, un papel y una tartera entre ambos. Algo en el modo de moverse de la mujer le resultaba familiar pero la distancia le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Entonces Stanley se inclinó sobre la tartera, cogió un trozo de bizcocho y… - ¿¡Esa es Ma?! ¿¡Qué hace aquí, Frankie?!

- ¡Es lo que trataba de decirte, Jane! Stanley se va a coger una baja por su enfermedad y Ma está haciendo una entrevista de trabajo.

- ¡No! – gritó Jane tan alto que algunos policías que pasaban por allí la miraron extrañados. – No, Frankie, no puede trabajar aquí.

- Pues habla con Stanley…

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Eso sería peor! Seguro que la contrataría para molestarme.

En la mesa, Stanley y Angela Rizzoli, ajena a la discusión de sus dos hijos, se levantaron y estrecharon manos.

- Eso no parece un saludo de colegas, ¿verdad? Sino más bien de "gracias pero no me interesas". ¿Verdad? – urgió a su hermano para que contestara algo.

No le dio tiempo. Stanley se quitó el delantal y se lo dio a Angela, quien se lo puso inmediatamente con demasiada alegría.

- ¡No! – volvió a gritar la morena dándole la espalda a la cafetería y asiendo a Frankie de los hombros. – Frankie, todo depende de ti, colega. Tienes que hablar con Ma y disuadirla.

- ¿Qué? ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¿Tú sabes lo que es tenerla las veinticuatro horas del día detrás de mí? ¡Me saca de quicio!

- ¡Tío, te necesito! ¡Hazlo por mí!

- Janie, esa no es la mejor manera de pedirlo – contestó el pequeño de ambos hermanos con una mueca.

- _Porfavorporfavorporfavor _– suplicó la detective tan rápido que no dejaba espacio entre las palabras. – Va a convertir esta cafetería en el infierno. ¡Va a hacer de mi vida un infierno! Frankie, por favor, no puede trabajar aquí porque no va a dejar de acosarme y… Está detrás de mí, ¿verdad? - Había visto el cambio en la expresión de su hermano pero ya era demasiado tarde. El mediano de los Rizzoli asintió y Jane giró sobre sus talones - ¡Hola, Ma! ¡Qué alegría verte! – intentó disimular con una gran sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

- Janie, voy a trabajar aquí te guste o no.

- Pero Ma…

- No – la cortó la Sra. Rizzoli con un gesto seco de la mano – Tu padre me ha dejado endeudada hasta las cejas y, aunque tu hermano está siendo un cielo, no puedo vivir para siempre en su casa.

- Ma, ya lo hablamos, si necesitas dinero yo te lo presto – dijo la morena.

- No, cariño, te lo agradezco pero sé que el sueldo de detective no es que sea muy bueno…

- Tengo ahorros.

- …y no quiero que gastéis ni un solo dólar en mí. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si dejara que mis hijos trabajadores me mantuviesen mientras yo me quedo en casa haciendo nada?

La detective asintió, de estar ella en la situación de su madre haría lo mismo.

- Está bien – se resignó.

Angela soltó un gritito ilusionado y abrazó a Jane antes de que esta pudiera escapar.

- Gracias, Janie, esto significa mucho para mí.

- Vale – suspiró esta mientras se separaba en busca de aire – Pero como si no fuéramos familia, ¿vale, Ma? ¿Por favor?

- Lo intentaré.

- Bien, ahora tengo que volver a trabajar. Supongo que te veré a la hora del almuerzo – se despidió dándole un breve beso en la mejilla y un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro a su hermano.

Justo se iba a subir al ascensor cuando tropezó con Korsak y Frost saliendo de él.

- Jane, ¿qué haces aquí? Íbamos a bajar a avisarte a la morgue.

- Larga historia – contestó la aludida con un desechando la pregunta con un gesto de la mano. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Hemos encontrado a Jackie Hill.

- ¿Dónde? – inquirió mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

- No te lo vas a creer – la tentó Frost arqueando las cejas. – Nunca dejó el edificio.

- ¿Estaba en el piso? – exclamó con incredulidad la morena.

- No, cuatro más abajo.

- En el coche, en el garaje – intervino Korsak. Todos saltaron dentro del Toyota del detective, esta vez a Jane le tocaba ir delante. Se abrocharon los cinturones antes de encender la sirena e incorporarse con velocidad al tráfico de Boston.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ayer tuve problemas técnicos y no pude actualizar pero trataré de compensarlo.**

**¡Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 11:**

Mientras Korsak sorteaba diestramente el tráfico, Jane se giró hacia su compañero, quien había sacado su inseparable Moleskine y estaba pasando hojas en busca de la correcta. Soltó una exclamación de victoria cuando la encontró y puso a la detective al día.

- Rastreamos la señal del GPS del móvil de Betty y nos llevó hasta su coche en el garaje del edificio.

- Pero no sabemos si está ahí dentro, ¿no? – inquirió la morena sujetándose los rizos en una coleta tirante.

- No – negó el joven. – De todos modos, nuestra sospechosa es una joven de 28 años, huérfana desde muy pequeña, fue de un hogar de acogida a otro durante su adolescencia hasta que cumplió dieciocho y se independizó. Consiguió un par de trabajillos que le permitieron subsistir hasta 2006, cuando la contrataron en un pub nocturno a unas manzanas de donde vive Betty.

- Así que es posible que se conocieran allí.

- O tropezaran en el barrio… Pero tal y como dio a entender el casero, tenían una relación, si no sentimental, sexual.

Jane asintió lentamente mientras meditaba sobre los datos.

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestra víctima?

- Betty Rickards, 23 años, de Pittsburg, donde estudió Artes Escénicas. Dejó la carrera y se vino a Boston, la cogieron en un par de anuncios sin importancia y entonces se quedó estancada. Trabajó de camarera, de cajera en unos supermercados y ahorró suficiente dinero para alquilar un pequeño apartamento en el sur de Boston.

- ¿Algún familiar?

- Sí, sus padres ya están avisados y llegarán mañana.

La detective suspiró y volvió la vista al frente. Esa era la peor parte de su trabajo, la que más temía, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y, por alguna broma del destino, ella era la que conseguía empatizar más con los seres queridos de las víctimas. Su aspecto era fiero pero dentro llevaba una ternura y preocupación que, a pesar de no dejar mostrar mucho, lograba que la gente se sintiera cómoda con ella, sin presiones, comprendidos. A veces no podía evitar preguntarse si era su condición de víctima la que hacía que entendiera tan bien a los familiares, lo que le permitía ofrecerles una promesa a la que agarrarse y un poco de confort.

Korsak giró el volante y entraron por segunda vez en pocas horas en Beach Street. Frenó bruscamente frente a la tienda de comestibles china y apagó la sirena, bajándose los tres del coche prácticamente a la vez. Cruzaron la cinta policial y se agacharon para no golpearse con la puerta metálica, entrando en la tienda. En silencio, se dirigieron a las escaleras y, en vez de subirlas como habían hecho esa madrugada, las bajaron. Jane iba primero, así que sacó la linterna y la colocó bajo su pistola desenfundada, iluminando allá donde apuntara; sus tacones resonaron quedamente sobre el vacío parking. El suelo de cemento estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo que se agitaba con cada paso de los tres detectives, y las ventanas de ventilación tapiadas apenas dejaban pasar los rayos de sol.

Tras ella, dos haces de luz alumbraron un poco más el garaje y la detective hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el único vehículo allí aparcado, un viejo BMW de un rojo desvaído. Se aproximaron de la manera más silenciosa posible, Jane desviándose para rodear el lateral izquierdo del coche, Frost yendo por el derecho y Korsak situándose en el morro para tener un tiro claro en caso de ataque. Las ventanas estaban ligeramente cubiertas de vaho por el calor, lo que les dificultaba la vista del interior.

La detective apoyó el dorso de la mano contra el cristal y acercó la cara, atisbando los desgastados asientos de cuero delanteros, un bolso en la zona del copiloto junto a una cazadora vaquera. Entonces se acercó a la ventanilla trasera.

- ¡Chicos, está aquí dentro! – gritó hacia sus compañeros.

Una mujer con el pelo corto y rubio yacía tumbada en los asientos con medio cuerpo en el suelo. Tenía el aspecto de haber conseguido arrastrarse hasta allí en el último momento y haber colapsado. Golpeó el cristal con los nudillos.

- ¿Jackie Hill? – llamó en voz bien alta para que se la oyera al otro lado. Como no conseguía respuesta, volvió a llamar. - ¡Jackie, somos la policía! – Nada. Negó con la cabeza hacia sus compañeros, el ceño fruncido.

- Se va a asfixiar con el calor – dijo Korsak con preocupación enfundando la Glock y acercándose por el lado de Jane.

Esta volvió a pegar el rostro a la ventana, los ojos entrecerrados tratando de ver mejor.

- Tiene manchas de sangre en la ropa y brazos.

Se incorporó justo cuando Frost estampaba su codo protegido por la manga de la americana contra la ventanilla del asiento del conductor. El cristal estalló y el sonido rebotó por todas las paredes del garaje, haciendo saltar la alarma y llevando su eco hasta la calle, pero Jackie Hill no se despertó, ni siquiera se movió. El detective metió la mano con cuidado de no cortarse con los restos y tiró del bloqueo de puertas, el incesante pitido parándose a la mitad.

Jane asió el tirador de la puerta trasera y abrió de golpe dejando entrar una bocanada de aire fresco dentro del agobiante interior. Mirando bien dónde apoyaba manos y rodillas, gateó por el asiento hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven, posando dos dedos sobre su cuello para comprobar que seguía viva y el movimiento de su pecho no era una ilusión.

- Es débil pero constante. Korsak, llama una ambulancia; Frost, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí para que le dé aire fresco.

Ambos detectives asintieron y mientras el mayor sacaba el móvil y buscaba cobertura, el joven se quitó la americana y la tiró en el suelo haciendo caso omiso de la gruesa capa de polvo que lo cubría. Entró por su lado y sujetó las piernas de Jackie mientras Jane la agarraba por debajo de los brazos y la arrastraban a lo largo del asiento hasta sacarla. La depositaron cuidadosamente sobre la chaqueta de Frost y la morena se quitó la suya, doblándola varias veces antes de colocársela bajo la cabeza. Alzó uno de los párpados de la joven y sacudió la cabeza al ver las pupilas dilatadas excesivamente.

En ese momento llegaron dos paramédicos cargados con una camilla y les pidieron que se alejaran del cuerpo mientras ellos pululaban a su alrededor enganchando una vía en su brazo para el suero e imitaban el gesto de la detective solo que iluminando su ojo con una linterna. Ante la lenta respuesta de la pupila, uno le dio un codazo al otro y sacudió la cabeza. La subieron a la camilla y se marcharon a paso rápido mascullándose órdenes el uno al otro para hacer encajar la estructura metálica por el estrecho hueco de la escalera.

- No creo que nos vaya a servir mucho como testigo – comentó Frost rascándose la nuca y agachándose a recuperar ambas americanas del suelo.

Las sacudió formando una nube de polvo y, tosiendo, le pasó la suya a Jane, quien la cogió agradeciéndoselo quedamente. Korsak les interrumpió al llamarles desde el piso de arriba.

- Van a llevarla al Tuft porque es el más cercano – informó desde lo alto de la escalera. - ¿Vamos con ellos?

La detective asintió y le hizo un gesto a Frost con la cabeza para que subiera primero, siguiéndole ella muy de cerca.

- R&I –

- Buenas tardes, soy Maura Isles, la médico forense del Estado de Massachusetts – se presentó la rubia enseñándole su tarjeta identificativa a la recepcionista.

- Ah, sí, la detective me dijo que la estaba esperando en la sala de espera: todo recto por el pasillo y la cuarta puerta a la izquierda.

- Muchas gracias.

El sonido de sus tacones levantó eco a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo. Con la barbilla bien alzada en un porte orgulloso que le había sido inculcado desde pequeña, el maletín negro de cuero firmemente sujeto a su lado, sentía las miradas curiosas e interesadas de todas las mujeres y hombres, ya estuvieran trabajando o simplemente visitando a alguien o recuperándose, clavadas en ella. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Por si su trabajo no fuera lo suficientemente llamativo, algo que la convertía en un objeto de interés para las cámaras y curiosos en cada escena del crimen; Maura era bien consciente de su belleza, aunque no se lo tuviera muy creído.

Las paredes de un azul pálido dieron paso a una sala más cálida decorada con paneles de madera, sillones, una máquina de café y abundantes revistas apiladas en las cuatro mesitas colocadas en las esquinas de la habitación. Al lado de una de ellas había un mueble con un televisor encendido pero con el volumen quitado al que un niño observaba atentamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, la forense vio que Jane alzaba la cabeza con esperanza y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro al verla aparecer.

- ¡Llegaste! – exclamó en voz queda mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la rubia.

- Sí, lamento la tardanza pero había un atasco horrible.

- Cómo si eso fuera un impedimento para ti – bromeó la morena retirándose los alborotados rizos de la cara antes de rozar suavemente el brazo de Maura para indicarle que comenzara a caminar.

Salieron de la sala de espera y Jane la guio hacia un ascensor.

- Normalmente no lo sería, pero hoy no cogí la moto.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces viniste en taxi o qué?

- No – negó la Doctora con una ligera risa – Tengo un coche también.

La detective se tragó el comentario inadecuado que iba a hacer. Era cierto que se había dado cuenta de que ese día Maura llevaba un vestido, y no iba a negar que no se había preguntado cómo iba en la moto así; pero lo que sí era verdad era que no se había permitido desvariar mucho más con el tema para no llenar su mente de todo tipo de imágenes que luego la acompañarían a lo largo del día y harían que no fuera capaz de mirar a la forense del mismo modo. ¡Cómo si necesitara más ayuda en eso!

- ¿Jane? – preguntó Maura con una nota curiosa en su voz.

La aludida volvió bruscamente a la realidad, encontrándose con unos inquisitivos ojos verde avellana que la miraban a la espera de una respuesta.

- Perdona, ¿decías algo?

- Sí – rio la forense – Te había preguntado por la joven que está hospitalizada.

- ¡Ah! – el ascensor pitó y las puertas se abrieron para dejarlas salir a un pasillo idéntico al que habían recorrido tres pisos más abajo. Jane señaló hacia la derecha y ambas se encaminaron hacia allí. – Jackie Hill, la encontramos inconsciente en la parte trasera de su coche.

- ¿Tenía un golpe en la cabeza o algo similar?

- Juzga por ti misma – contestó la detective al llegar a la habitación 185. Tiró del picaporte y empujó la puerta para que la rubia pasara primero tras una inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. La morena se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia y le hizo un gesto silencioso al uniformado que estaba luchando contra el sueño en una dura silla de plástico al lado de la cama de la joven. – Ve a por un café, anda – le dijo con una sonrisa y palmeándole el brazo amistosamente cuando pasó por su lado.

Cuando el uniformado cerró la puerta tras de sí, centró su atención en Maura. La forense se había ido directa a la cama, dejando su maletín a los pies de la chica y cogiendo la tablilla que todos los médicos revisaban cada vez que entraban allí. Sus labios se movían silenciosamente mientras leía para sí misma, la arruga de concentración en su frente haciendo acto de presencia.

- Vuelves a mirarme fijamente – dijo con una ligera risa sin apartar la mirada del informe.

- No puedo evitarlo – replicó Jane encogiéndose de hombros en una postura que decía a los cuatro vientos "y no me arrepiento".

La forense le lanzó una fugaz mirada antes de dejar la tablilla colgada de su soporte y rodear la cama. Con una extremada delicadeza, como si el cuerpo que allí reposaba se fuera a romper bajo su toque, examinó las pupilas de Jackie. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la detective.

- Es solo que… ¿Encontraron restos de droga en su organismo?

- Todavía no han recibido los resultados del laboratorio pero están bastante convencidos de que darán positivo – informó Jane.

- Y, ¿dices que su pulso era débil cuando la encontrasteis?

- Aja.

- ¿Cómo era? – Inquirió entonces Maura - ¿Lento o acelerado?

- Más bien acelerado.

- ¿Y su respiración, hacía un ruido gangoso, como si le costara respirar?

- Yo no lo noté pero oí a los paramédicos comentarlo cuando la escucharon con el estetoscopio.

La forense asintió para sí misma, confirmando sus sospechas. Entonces agarró el extremo inferior de las mantas y las levantó con un gesto seco, examinando cuidadosamente las piernas de la joven.

- Mira, ven – ordenó cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Jane obedeció, acercándose con paso algo inseguro. Se inclinó hacia delante y percibió un pequeño circulito, casi indetectable porque podía confundirse con un lunar. – Esa marca la deja una jeringuilla.

- O sea que a nuestra sospechosa le inyectaron droga.

- Exacto. Y además no cualquier droga sino ketamina, también conocida como Kit Kat. Es un derivado de la fenciclidina empleada como droga disociativa que…

- Maura, un poco más comprensible para mí, por favor – suplicó la morena cortándola a la mitad.

La forense sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Originalmente se empleaba como anestésico pero ahora su uso ha quedado reducido a la veterinaria porque los pacientes experimentaban fuertes alucinaciones y problemas respiratorios.

- ¿Y es fácil de conseguir?

- Oh, sí, tanto en polvo como en líquido. Suelen combinarlo con cocaína o éxtasis para conseguir un mayor efecto, aunque los riesgos son altísimos.

- Genial – masculló Jane. – Cuando despierte, ¿recordará algo del asesinato?

- Es posible que tenga recuerdos muy vagos e imprecisos, o incluso lagunas; pero lo más probable es que creyera que todo fuera una alucinación. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Creéis que pudo presenciarlo?

- No lo creemos, lo sabemos. Su ropa tenía salpicaduras de sangre y sus manos y brazos también.

Maura se quedó pensativa un largo rato, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Jackie Hill.

- ¿Sacasteis fotos de las salpicaduras?

- Claro, son pruebas.

- Necesitaré unas copias, si no te importa – pidió la rubia alzando la vista para clavarla en la de la detective.

Esta asintió y, al moverse, la fuerte luz fluorescente jugó con la piel expuesta de la joven, haciéndola brillar.

- Qué curioso – musitó inclinándose de nuevo y pasando un dedo sobre la pierna de Jackie. Lo alzó para que le diera bien la luz y lo movió, las pequeñas partículas plateadas adheridas a su piel reflejaron la luz. – Tiene purpurina – señaló girando el dedo para que Maura pudiera verlo.

- Betty también tenía purpurina, me di cuenta al lavarla para hacer la autopsia.

Las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de la detective, quien sacudió el dedo enérgicamente.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Gracias, Maura! – exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿De nada? – dijo la forense al aire, dubitativa.

- R&I –

Jane giró sobre sus talones examinando el callejón. Se recostó contra el caliente morro del coche, las gafas de sol en lo alto de la cabeza, los brazos firmemente cruzados en el pecho.

- ¿Estás seguro de que este es el sitio? – preguntó por quinta vez.

Frost suspiró y se quitó las Ray-Ban, colgándolas del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. Se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que volvió a guardarse antes de lanzarle una mirada escéptica a la morena.

- Ya te lo he dicho, es lo que ponía – contestó cansinamente.

- Pero esto no parece un sitio para un pub – exclamó la detective mirando a su alrededor: las esquinas manchadas de meados, el suelo lleno de palés rotos de madera mezclados con trozos de vidrio de botellas y colillas.

Su compañero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Imitándole, Jane se incorporó, asegurándose de que había cerrado el coche, y le dio las llaves al joven. Habían tenido una pequeña discusión sobre quién conduciría, Frost decía que era el propietario y eso le daba el derecho pero la detective había usado la baza de la experiencia y sus méritos para salirse con la suya. Ambos se dirigieron a una puerta negra que destacaba en la pared blanca pintarrajeada con colores fosforitos. El joven tiró del asa metálica y dejó que su compañera pasara primero.

El brusco cambio de la luz del sol a la semi-oscuridad del local, solo iluminado con bombillas tintadas de tonos rojizos, les obligó a pararse unos segundos hasta que se adaptaron. Era un local bastante amplio, lo primero que se encontraron fue una larga barra metálica con luces azules aunque lo dominante era la gran pista de baile con cuatro plataformas con barras de pol-dance. A un lado había unas cuantas mesitas con pequeñas lamparitas en el centro y al lado contrario unos sillones de cuero negro. Tras la barra se abrió una puerta y dos camareras salieron de ella cargadas con cajas de plástico llenas de vasos limpios y botellas.

- ¡…y el tío estaba tan borracho que confundió un billete de un dólar con uno de cincuenta!

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó la otra.

Sus carcajadas se cortaron a la mitad cuando repararon en la presencia de ambos detectives, los trajes contrastaban bastante con los shorts vaqueros rotos y los mini-tops negros que llevaban ellas.

- No estamos abiertos – informó la pelirroja de flequillo recto y trenza despeinada. Sus verdes ojos parecían morados bajo las luces rojas.

- Creo que para nosotros sí – replicó Jane señalando la placa colgada de su cintura y acercándose a la barra. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se sentó en uno de los taburetes acolchados de cuero y giró juguetonamente en él como siempre hacía cuando era pequeña.

Ambas camareras dejaron las cajas con un tintineo y se recostaron contra la plancha metálica, apoyándose sobre los antebrazos y sus escotes dejando de ver de más. La piel de sus brazos, hombros y pecho relucía bajo la luz.

- Creía que los policías no podían beber cuando están de servicio – ronroneó la morena. Tenía el pelo liso tabla y llevaba recogidos dos mechones del flequillo tras la cabeza con una pinza. Sus labios carnosos se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos, del mismo color de los de su amiga, brillando peligrosamente.

- Venimos a hacerles un par de preguntas sobre una de sus camareras – intervino Frost acercándose con actitud protectora a Jane.

- Qué aguafiestas – se quejó la morena.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Espero poder contar con vuestra completa colaboración – pidió batiendo sensualmente las pestañas, tuteándolas para ganarse su favor.

Ambas mujeres se miraron, sonrientes, y asintieron vigorosamente.

- ¿Os suena a esta chica? – preguntó entonces la detective sacando una foto y acercándosela a través de la barra.

La morena, que era la que estaba más cerca, fue la que la cogió. Su rostro palideció y mostró preocupación.

- ¡Es Jackie! – exclamó. - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Está bien, recuperándose en el hospital de los efectos secundarios de una droga. ¿Sabéis quién pudo habérsela dado?

- No – negó la pelirroja. – Es camarera, trabaja con nosotras en el turno de las diez hasta la una. A veces, cuando salíamos, íbamos al Telepizza de la esquina y cenábamos juntas.

- ¿La conocéis bien?

- Bastante. Tuvo una infancia complicada pero estaba muy contenta con este trabajo y su pequeño piso, incluso había estado ahorrando para comprarse un coche.

- Sí, estaba harta de ir en el transporte público y soportar las miradas de la gente – intervino la morena con pesar.

- ¿Algún novio o ex problemático? - Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verá, detective… – dijo la morena volviendo a su ronroneo. – Uno de los requisitos para trabajar aquí es ser homosexual.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero no veo lo gracioso del tema – replicó Jane con una sonrisa ligera – Las mujeres somos muy rencorosas.

- Jackie es más de rollos de una noche, – contestó la pelirroja dándole un codazo a su compañera para que se comportara. – y todas sus compañeras sabían dónde se metían cuando se iban con ella.

- Sí, pero no te olvides de la bailarina esa… - le susurró la morena.

- ¿Qué bailarina? – inquirió la detective.

- Hará ¿cinco?, ¿seis?, meses entró a trabajar una chica como bailarina y Jackie comentó que le gustaba. Entonces comenzó a dejar de venir con nosotras después del trabajo y se quedaba por aquí pululando hasta que esta chica terminaba su turno a las dos.

- Solíamos meternos con ella diciendo que por fin alguien la había cazado – dijo la pelirroja.

- La bailarina, ¿es esta mujer? – volvió a pasar otra foto por la barra, esta vez la de Betty.

- Sí, creo que es ella, pero Sam podrá confirmártelo.

- ¿Quién es Sam? – preguntó Frost con curiosidad.

- La dueña – contestó la morena.

- ¿Tenéis su tarjeta? – pidió Jane.

La pelirroja asintió y desapareció tras la barra unos segundos antes de reaparecer con una pequeña caja de plástico. Quitó la tapa y rebuscó entre la multitud de tarjetas hasta encontrar una pequeña de color negro con las letras en rojo brillante. Se la tendió a la detective con dos dedos, quien la cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

- Muchas gracias, chicas, habéis sido de gran ayuda – dijo sinceramente mientras se levantaba.

- Un placer – replicó la morena en un último intento.

Ambos detectives se despidieron y salieron del oscuro pub al brillante exterior, cegándose momentáneamente. La puerta se abrió con un quejido tras ellos y la camarera de larga cabellera negra salió corriendo en su busca.

- ¡Detective! – gritó para llamar su atención.

Jane se frenó justo cuando iba a entrar en el coche y se apoyó en el techo del coche a la espera.

- Si necesita algo o simplemente le apetece quedar a tomar un café… Llámeme.

Y tras asegurarse de que la detective cogía el trozo de papel doblado, volvió hacia el pub meneando sensualmente las caderas. Jane entró en el coche y se encontró a Frost riéndose silenciosamente mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Rizzoli, no sé qué les das a las mujeres pero las tienes loquitas.

- Ugh, ¡cállate!

Le dio un empujón aunque sin poder evitar reírse. Metió las llaves en el contacto y arrancó el coche, bajando inmediatamente las ventanas para no cocerse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero se acercan las Navidades y detrás los exámenes... Es probable que hasta mediados de enero no actualice o actualice muy de vez en cuando. De veras que lo siento, nadie más que yo querría que esto no fuera así u_u**

**Aquí os traigo un céntrico en Jane. Por si sentís curiosidad, la canción que aparece en cursivas está traducida al español por mí y es "Wicked" de Boy Epic. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Capítulo 12:**

Una semana. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado ya una semana? Jane se llevó ambas manos a las sienes, presionándolas suavemente con intención de calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Una semana desde que habían encontrado a Jackie Hill medio muerta en la parte trasera de su viejo coche. Una semana desde que habían confirmado la relación sentimental existente entre la víctima y la que habían supuesto que era su asesina pero que había resultado ser otra inocente. Una semana desde que la ingresaran en el hospital, sedada, alimentada por vía intravenosa.

A veces Jane se sorprendía a sí misma aguantando la respiración mientras observaba el pecho de Jackie subir y bajar lentamente, ayudado de una máquina. Sentía que el caso entero también estaba conteniendo la respiración a la espera de que la joven diera señales de vida, de que sus párpados temblaran o sus manos se encogieran impulsivamente. Necesitaban que se despertara, sin ella, sin su testimonio, no tenían de dónde tirar. No había ni un cabo suelto. Estaba todo tan perfectamente arreglado que resultaba sospechoso y, por mucho que eso le molestara, Jane no podía hacer nada. Tenía las manos atadas, dependía por completo de Jackie Hill. Sin embargo, nada les aseguraba que, cuando esta abriese los ojos, fuera a ser capaz de decirles algo útil. La pobre estaba drogada, con fuertes alucinaciones y con pérdida de memoria, lo más probable es que no pudiera aportarles nada y el asesinato de Betty Rickards quedara sin resolver, uno más entre las interminables filas del archivo de la comisaria 1854.

Maura ya le había avisado de que la probabilidad era demasiado alta como para depositar tantas esperanzas pero la detective se había negado a renunciar tan pronto. No podía hacerse a la idea de que una chica tan joven hubiera perdido la vida brutalmente y que no fueran a coger a su asesino/a. Le dolía, ella se había metido en la Academia de Policía precisamente para hacer justicia. No iba a permitir que el caso de Betty quedara sin resolver.

Y eso la llevaba a donde estaba actualmente: en el piso vacío del departamento de Homicidios. Las luces estaban apagadas en su totalidad a excepción de un solitario flexo, el de su mesa. Depositó cuidadosamente la taza de café encima de unos archivos, secando una gota que había salpicado a la mesa y se chupó el dedo mojado mientras repasaba de nuevo lo que tenían. La pizarra acristalada reposaba tranquilamente a su espalda, a la espera de que girara su silla para analizarla por… Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había mirado. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, la otra pizarra, la del esqueleto en el sótano, estaba en una esquina vacía del fondo de la sala diáfana, como una presencia silenciosa pero que sabía hacerse notar, un constante recordatorio de ese otro caso que Jane tenía pendiente. Ese otro caso en el que también estaba atascada.

Habían intentado todo lo que se les había ocurrido pero Paddy Doyle seguía en paradero desconocido, al igual que todas aquellas personas que habían tenido una relación o algún tipo de contacto, por muy breve que fuera, con su víctima. Se habían desvanecido del mapa: cuentas bancarias canceladas, números de teléfono inexistentes, casas abandonadas. Era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer, cambiarse de identidad o, quién sabe, quizá ser uno de los muchos John Doe que llegaban a la morgue y se iban al cementerio con el mismo nombre. Una vez más, Jane estaba maniatada.

Si tan solo pudiera conseguir una buena noche de sueño… Estaba convencida de que eso supondría un cambio, que le abriría los ojos y haría que su cabeza dejara de tener parecido con un tambor africano al que alguien no deja de golpear. Las sienes le palpitaban dolorosamente, por eso estaba masajeándoselas todo el rato, y sentía la vista cansada y desenfocada; pero se negaba a marcharse a casa, no iba a solucionar nada allí. Podría descans… No. Sabía que era una idea estúpida. Ya lo había intentado, ya había tenido intención de marcharse antes y meterse en la cama nada más llegar a casa pero no había conseguido nada. Daba igual cuándo se fuera a dormir, lo que importaba es que siempre se iba a despertar en medio de la noche por culpa de una pesadilla, sumergida en tal estado de terror que las manos le temblaban violentamente y se negaban a trabajar, doloridas, volviéndola una inútil y dejándola indefensa ante la presencia amenazadora de alguien que en realidad no estaba en su habitación sino en una celda fría y totalmente aislado del resto del mundo. Y volver a dormir después de eso había resultado ser misión imposible.

Hacía unos meses que las pesadillas la habían dejado tranquila, había podido recordar lo que era dormir la noche de un tirón y despertarse a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose descansada y tranquila. Había experimentado otra vez lo que era no recorrer obsesivamente su pequeño apartamento a las cuatro de la madrugada, pistola en mano, para asegurarse de que: uno, estaba sola; y dos, todas sus ventanas y la puerta estaban firmemente cerradas. Jane tenía la sospecha de que la maldita ola de calor que se negaba a abandonar Boston y les traía a todos de cabeza era la culpable de que hubiera vuelto a no dormir. Si no quería morir ahogada de calor, tenía que dejar las ventanas ligeramente abiertas y eso la hacía sentir insegura. Cualquiera podía escalar por la escalera de incendios y entrar a su apartamento, era como haber colgado un cartel de neón que invitara a cualquier loco a atacarla. Actuaba de manera irracional y totalmente estúpida, era muy consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo. El terror era demasiado fuerte, vencía al sentido común.

Dio una cabezada, gruñendo al darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormida en la silla. Sacudió la cabeza aun a riesgo de empeorar la migraña y se frotó los ojos con el talón de las manos para despejarse. Tocó con el dorso de los dedos la taza de cerámica, comprobando que ya se había enfriado y que estaba fuera de riesgo, así que dio un buen trago al café, carraspeando y sentándose con la espalda recta. Estaba incómoda pero era precisamente lo que buscaba, de ese modo no se quedaría dormida. Las letras del informe que llevaba un buen rato tratando de leer bailaban ante sus ojos, los párpados de pesaban demasiado como para sostenerlos y el calor contenido dentro de la sala, culpa de que hubieran apagado el aire acondicionado en todo el edificio, estaba comenzando a formar una pesada nube soporífera que la incitaba a resbalar por la silla y dejarse caer sobre sus brazos, doblados encima de la mesa. Antes de que pudiera oponer más resistencia, sintió a Morfeo cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hacia el sueño.

.

.

Alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada y sin saber bien por qué. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que seguía en la comisaria y que se había quedado dormida. Mascullando para sí misma ciertas palabras desagradables, se enderezó, gimiendo ante el palpitar de su cabeza y la tirantez de su espalda. Se levantó, sabiendo que como siguiera sentada lo más probable era que se durmiera de nuevo, y comenzó a danzar por la sala diáfana sin saber bien qué hacer. Necesitaba despejarse. Se le ocurrió que podía dar una vuelta por la comisaria, cuando se quedaba hasta tan tarde, nunca salía de su piso a no ser que se quedara con alguien más, y en ese caso solían bajar a la morgue o a la cafetería para robar paquetes de galletas cuando les entraba hambre.

Con un poco de curiosidad, se encaminó a paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas mientras tatareaba una canción que le resultaba familiar pero que no conseguía saber dónde la había oído.

- _…Tragándome mis arrepentimientos, con Jack Daniel's en mi aliento. Necesito esa terapia, esa melodía, me estoy ahogando con mi compasión…_

Los pasillos estaban completamente a oscuras pero por primera vez desde hacía un año, Jane no tenía miedo. Caminaba tan silenciosa que le resultaba extraño y, al mirarse los pies, descubrió con sorpresa que estaba descalza. No recordaba haberse quitado los zapatos… Frunció el ceño, y entonces llegó al piso principal. Las puertas de entrada a la comisaria estaban cerradas, proporcionándole sosiego mientras cruzaba la recepción para entrar en la comisaria. Empujó las puertas de vaivén que daban a la cocina y trasteó por los armarios hasta encontrar la caja de galletas que Stanley había tratado de esconder para evitar que se las robaran. Cogió un paquete, el crujido del plástico en su mano rompiendo el absoluto silencio que reinaba en la comisaria entera. Masticó lentamente y decidió que mejor volvía a su mesa y trataba de adelantar algo, aunque solo fuera papeleo. Dormir ya quedaba descartado. Emprendió el regreso al piso de Homicidios, subiendo tres tandas de escaleras mientras disfrutaba de las galletas, reservándose dos para tomarlas con el café.

- _…Ahora hay una oscuridad en lo más profundo de mí y sigo quedándome dormido con estos sueños perversos…_ - murmuraba la letra de la canción de manera inconsciente, sin recordar de qué la conocía, sin recordar habérsela aprendido.

Buscó la taza de cerámica que sabía que había dejado sobre unos informes, pero no estaba ahí. Extrañada, giró sobre sus talones descalzos, tratando de localizarla con la mirada por si la había cambiado de sitio y no se había dado cuenta. Entonces pisó algo que se clavó dolorosamente en su pie, un grito ahogado escapándose de su garganta al notar cómo su calcetín absorbía el líquido caliente derramado en el suelo. Sujetándose el pie herido con una mano y dando saltitos para evitar los restos de taza esparcidos por todos lados, se apoyó contra la mesa de su compañero Korsak y se llevó la mano a la nariz, olisqueando. Café.

Su corazón aceleró sus latidos, intranquilo, y Jane se quitó el empapado calcetín mientras oía un zumbido en sus oídos que probablemente fuera su sangre, atenta al mínimo ruido. Se sentía temblorosa, como cada vez que anticipaba acción, antes de que la adrenalina se extendiese por su cuerpo. Examinó su pie izquierdo, viendo que tenía un pequeño corte justo en medio de la planta. Iba a hacer algo cuando un crujido correspondiente al sonido que haría un trozo de cerámica al ser pisado por la suela de un zapato la puso en alerta. De repente la oscuridad no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, había demasiadas sombras por todos sitios.

Olvidándose de la herida, se puso en pie, tanteando con las manos tras de sí en busca de la pared. No se sentiría segura hasta que su espalda no estuviera sólidamente apoyada contra ella. El pánico le nublaba la vista, su pecho pesaba una tonelada y parecía que no era capaz de meter aire dentro de sus pulmones. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas vertiginosamente, mareándola, haciéndola trastabillar y caer de culo. No sabía cómo era posible pero las palmas de sus manos aterrizaron sobre los restos de la taza rota, miles de pequeños cortes comenzando a sangrar y a mezclarse con el café, que hacía que las heridas recién hechas escocieran y picaran. Jane siseó y, a pesar del dolor, usó ambas manos para arrastrarse por el suelo y levantarse. De nuevo sobre ambos pies, miró desesperada a su alrededor, sin comprender cómo había llegado hasta su mesa cuando había estado yendo hacia la dirección opuesta.

Con el mapa de la sala en su mente, extendió los brazos para no tropezar con nada y se dirigió hacia la pared. Sus dedos tropezaron con algo sólido pero con la textura de ropa. Se deslizaron por la superficie, sintiendo, reconociendo la forma de unas solapas de camisa, de unos hombros, de unos brazos… A través del pitido de sus oídos, Jane notó que alguien estaba silbando la melodía que acompañaba la letra que ella había estado cantando.

- _…Juro que no soy un pecador,_ – habló una voz rota, de fumador empedernido, dolorosamente familiar. – _solo estoy hermosamente roto…_

Jane trató de gritar pero la respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta y por su boca abierta solo salió un sonido estrangulado. Unas fuertes manos la agarraron por las muñecas, obligándola a dar varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que la pobre luz anaranjada de una farola de la calle iluminó la silueta de un hombre no demasiado alto ni musculoso.

Un paso más y la mitad de su rostro recibió un poco de esa pobre luz anaranjada. Pelo canoso, sonrisa torcida, piel arrugada, ojos azules fríos y perversos… Un destello plateado captó la atención de una aterrorizada Jane, quien, al ver el bisturí, sintió que le fallaban las piernas.

- Oh, no pasa nada, cariño. Despierta – susurró.

.

.

La garganta cerrada de la detective se abrió de golpe y esta dio un salto, cayendo de la silla al suelo duramente. El eco de su grito reverberó en las paredes pero ella no lo escuchó, le pitaban los oídos y todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Metió aire en sus pulmones con estragos, apartándose los rizos morenos de su sudorosa piel. Su estómago se encogió y Jane se levantó como pudo, corriendo a trompicones hasta el baño, llegando justo a tiempo para tirarse de nuevo al suelo y vomitar todo el contenido de sus entrañas en el váter.

Las náuseas la recorrían como espasmos, forzándola a seguir inclinada sobre el retrete incluso tiempo después de haber vaciado todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Le ardía la frente, le picaban los ojos, llorosos y enrojecidos. Se enjuagó la boca en el lavabo con agua helada y, al meter las manos bajo el chorro, pudo apreciar cuatro marcas con forma de medialuna en sus palmas. Cerró las manos en dos puños y comprobó que sus uñas coincidan con las heridas que se había hecho. Al ver esas marcas, el miedo que había sentido volvió a ella como una ola que la golpeó, dejándola sin respiración una vez más. Se agarró al lavabo para no caer y esperó a que pasara el ataque de pánico. No era el primero que tenía ni el último, de eso estaba segura.

- Era una pesadilla… Solo era una pesadilla – murmuró para sí misma como un mantra tranquilizador. – No era real…

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente estable como para caminar, salió del baño buscando el apoyo y el refugio de las paredes. Una vez de vuelta a su mesa, cogió la pistola, la placa y el móvil, colgándoselo en sus respectivos sitios de su cinturón, y apagó la luz del flexo, dejando la sala a oscuras. El pánico seguía demasiado reciente así que, a pesar de haberse propuesto actuar con normalidad, se vio a sí misma corriendo escaleras abajo hasta salir por la puerta de abastecimiento de la cafetería. Bajó la calle a la carrera, torciendo en una esquina, sintiendo que se ahogaba y que necesitaba parar, pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. No era dueña de su cuerpo; el terror, la desesperación eran dueños de ella. Sacó las llaves del coche del bolsillo pero las manos no le respondían, le temblaban demasiado y las cicatrices le ardían, así que cayeron al suelo con un tintineo. Escuchando solo el ruido de su forzosa respiración por encima del constante pitido de oídos, recogió las llaves y, milagrosamente, consiguió que encajaran en la cerradura.

Solo una vez estuvo dentro de su coche con todas las ventanas subidas y los pestillos echados, el volante tan fuertemente apretado que tenía los nudillos blancos, se permitió cerrar los ojos y reposar la cabeza contra el asiento. Se había asegurado de que la parte trasera estuviera vacía y nadie acechara bajo las sombras, a la espera de que se despistara. Reclinó ligeramente el asiento del conductor y apoyó el antebrazo en su frente. Estaba muerta de calor y no pensaba que pudiera aguantar mucho antes de sentir que le faltaba el oxígeno y verse forzada a abrir una ventana por lo que tenía que calmarse antes de que eso pasara.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal del lado del conductor la sobresaltaron y todo volvió a ella en una segunda ola.

- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien…?

No procesó la orden. En un momento estaba con los ojos cerrados y al siguiente tenía la Glock entre las manos y estaba apuntando a un asustado civil. El hombre alzó los brazos, apenas conteniendo un grito.

- Oiga, n-n-no busco problemas, s-solo la vi correr hacia su coche y parecía t-tan alterada que…

Se calló cuando vio que Jane retiraba el arma rígidamente. Bajó la ventanilla y sacudió la cabeza.

- Perdone, me ha asustado – se disculpó, logrando a duras penas que las palabras pasaran a través de sus dientes apretados.

- Ya somos dos – contestó él con una débil sonrisa mientras bajaba las manos, inseguro. Solo entonces reparó la detective en la correa de cuero negro que llevaba sujeta y las bolsas para recoger las cacas de perro.

_Es una persona normal y corriente sacando a pasear a su mascota a las cinco de la mañana porque probablemente se tenga que ir a trabajar dentro de poco, _se dijo, tratando de razonar consigo misma.

- Puede continuar, estoy bien – le aseguró Jane moviéndose ligeramente para que la luz de la farola reflejara en su placa y atrajera la atención del hombre.

Este asintió y se despidió de manera casi inaudible antes de tirar de su perro hacia el otro lado de la calle, sin poder evitar mirar por encima de su hombro varias veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Jane no le estaba siguiendo para saltar sobre él otra vez. Pero la detective tenía otros planes. Subió la ventanilla a media altura, comprobó que los pestillos siguieran puestos, puso la alarma para las seis y se hizo una bola en el asiento del coche. Sabía que no iba a permitirse volver a quedarse dormida pero esperaba poder descansar un poco antes de tener que volver a trabajar.

- R&I –

Jane revolvía sin ánimo alguno su café, observando cómo el líquido negro formaba una espiral alrededor de la cucharilla y las burbujitas que flotaban en la superficie eran irremediablemente atraídas a ese vórtice, que se las tragaba sin dudar. Lo veía demasiado parecido a su vida: ella era una de esas burbujas, o lo había sido antes del ataque de Hoyt. Pero ahora vivía dando vueltas en el remolino, luchando por no ahogarse, tambaleándose en la cuerda floja, con más peso en un lado que en el otro. Era cuestión de tiempo que cayera…

Medio tumbada en una de las mesas altas de la cafetería, el codo apoyado en la superficie de madera, el taburete alejado y la cabeza reposando en la mano, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. El café ya tenía que estar frío e imbebible teniendo en cuenta que lo había pedido nada más entrar y ya había pasado una media hora a juzgar por los uniformados que cruzaban corriendo en dirección al ascensor, mirando el reloj con impaciencia. Su madre, que había comenzado a trabajar justo al día siguiente de su polémica entrevista con Stanley, se había empeñado en hacerle unas tortitas con forma de conejito porque la veía muy delgaducha. Tras el interrogatorio de turno sobre sus hábitos de vida poco saludables, Angela Rizzoli había desaparecido tras las puertas de vaivén que daban a la cocina y Jane se había visto forzada a sentarse lo más alejada posible de ahí para no recordar su pesadilla, todavía demasiado reciente. Pero cuando su madre le había dejado el plato humeante con las tortitas recién hechas, la sola imagen de la comida y su olor dulzón, que en otros momentos habrían sido suficiente para que se lanzara sobre ellas y las engullera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había provocado náuseas. Parecía que una hora no había sido suficiente para asentarle el estómago. Se había forzado a comerse una oreja del conejo para que su madre no le echara la bronca pero eso había sido todo, había empujado el plato a un lado y se había centrado en el café: negro, cargado, con mucho azúcar.

- Jane, tengo algo que proponer… - Maura Isles dejó que su voz fuera decayendo a medida que se acercaba a la detective y se fijaba mejor en ella. Su radiante sonrisa desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de sincera preocupación - …te… – terminó de decir a medias con el ceño fruncido.

La aludida se incorporó medianamente y clavó su cansada vista en la preciosa rubia parada frente a ella. Con un vestido floreado negro y una gabardina roja doblada cuidadosamente sobre el brazo, la forense iba impecable, como siempre. A pesar de su cansancio, Jane no pudo evitar sentir el familiar tirón de la atracción, el cosquilleo de las puntas de sus dedos por las ganas de tocar a la otra mujer. Esta retiró el otro taburete alto y se sentó en él, entrelazando las manos sobre la mesa de madera.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible.

- Woah, Maura, tú sí que sabes halagar a una mujer – replicó la detective sarcásticamente, dejando a un lado su café intacto.

- Tus anillos orbitales sufren de hipercromía idiopática aguda – señaló la Doctora con un dedo terminado en una uña perfectamente cuidada y con manicura francesa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la morena, estupefacta, tocándose los pómulos.

- Que tienes muchas ojeras, Jane, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

Hasta que la forense no arqueó las cejas sugerentemente, la detective no pilló el doble sentido de sus palabras. Dejó escapar una risa cansada y sacudió la cabeza.

- Últimamente luces agotada – siguió comentando Maura. Su mirada verde avellana reparó en el plato de tortitas sin apenas comer y lo deslizó por la mesa para acercárselo – Asumo que no las quieres.

- Todas tuyas.

La observó comerse a los conejitos con delicadeza y finura, como solo Maura Isles era capaz. Se había convertido en una especie de rutina y, cuando no coincidían sus horarios y no conseguían comer juntas, o bien Jane cogía alguna ensalada en la cafetería y se la bajaba a la forense para comer en el despacho, o bien esta se había traído comida de casa y la compartían siempre y cuando no fuera de la nevera de los muertos, o bien comían por separado. Era en esa última opción cuando la detective se daba cuenta de que Maura había conseguido colarse bajo sus murallas y se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida a pesar de sus roces iniciales. Todo había comenzado con ese primer almuerzo que Jane había sugerido antes de encontrar a Jackie Hill y de ahí había derivado en algo tan normal para ellas como respirar. Habían encontrado un terreno neutral en el que los comentarios enciclopédicos de la forense eran apreciados aunque no comprendidos, y donde la brusquedad de la detective no era motivo de bronca sino de ligera diversión y dosis de suavidad por parte de la rubia. Jane se estaba volviendo más paciente, pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de decirlas; a cambio, Maura estaba empezando a comprender y detectar el sarcasmo y a veces sorprendía a la morena al hacer una broma. Se encontraban cómodas una al lado de la otra, no tenían que pretender ser alguien que no eran. Y solo les había hecho falta una semana de comidas compartidas para darse cuenta de que realmente eran amigas.

Aunque a veces Maura se quedase mirándole el pecho o el culo a la detective y viceversa, aunque a veces sus ojos se deslizaran de los de la otra a sus labios sin poder evitarlo, aunque a veces sus roces fueran innecesarios y demasiado largos… Tenían química y eso se notaba, para bien o para mal. Un bostezo interrumpió los pensamientos de Jane y, a pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, no escapó a la atenta mirada de la rubia.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Jane? – preguntó esta dejando ver su preocupación.

- Sí, es solo que… - empezó a excusarse la detective. Pero Angela Rizzoli hizo acto de presencia cargada con una cafetera y frunció el ceño al ver la taza sin tocar de su hija.

- Janie, no te has bebido el café.

- No me apetece, Ma.

Ya no solo era un par de ojos, sino dos, los que se clavaron en ella y la analizaron. Tanto Maura como Angela compartieron una mirada de sospecha.

- Tú nunca dices que no a un café – apuntó la rubia. No la conocería desde hacía mucho pero era una gran observadora y se había fijado en que era raro ver a Jane sin una taza en la mano o en la mesa. Se sintió agradecida cuando vio el gesto de afirmación de la señora Rizzoli.

- ¿No estarás…? Ya sabes… – Angela se acercó más a ellas y bajó el tono hasta apenas un susurro. – Embarazada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó Jane atrayendo la atención de los que estaban sentados a su alrededor.

- Cuando yo estaba embarazada de Frankie, la sola visión del café me podía hacer vomitar.

- No, Ma, no estoy embarazada, ¿vale? Lamento desilusionarte. Solo tengo el estómago revuelto.

- Quizá estés en los inicios de una gastroenteritis, he oído que hay un virus circulando. ¿Cómo vas al baño? – inquirió Maura con expresión profesional.

- Por dios, Maura, eso no es algo que vaya a discutir contigo – protestó la morena con un gesto de desagrado.

- ¡Jane, ¿dónde están tus modales?! Maura solo intenta ayudarte – la regañó su madre dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

La detective no quería saltar pero la estaban pinchando demasiado y se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Estaba cansada, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle de un día para otro y su frustración era tan grande que si clavabas un dedo en sus hombros estaba tan rígida como una piedra. Tenía ganas de ponerse de pie en el taburete y gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaron Angela y la rubia a la vez.

Jane parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia abajo para descubrir que se había levantado de verdad. Desconcertada, negó lentamente con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse, pero su gesto había bastado para callar a su madre y a la forense. Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de su funda en su cadera, la detective pensó que jamás se había alegrado tanto.

- Rizzoli – contestó con alivio.

- ¿Detective Jane Rizzoli? – preguntó la voz dulce de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, soy yo. - _¿No me has oído saludarte?,_ pensó.

- Nos pidió que la avisáramos cuando hubiera alguna novedad en el estado de la paciente Jackie Hill, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Pues ha despertado – informó la mujer.

Tras asegurarle que se pasaría enseguida por allí, colgó y le mandó un mensaje a Frost y a Korsak en caso de que no estuvieran juntos. Sacó un billete y se lo puso en la mano a su madre tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Me tengo que ir, nuestra testigo ha despertado.

- ¿Jackie Hill? – inquirió Maura con sorpresa.

Jane se limitó a asentir mientras cogía la americana que tenía colgada en el respaldo de su taburete.

- Voy contigo – se apuntó la rubia. Dio un trago a la taza que la detective había desechado, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y sacudiendo la cabeza. – Puaj, negro y frío – se quejó en un murmullo tras recoger sus cosas y ponerse a la altura de la morena, que la esperaba haciendo girar las llaves de su coche en un dedo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aprovechando que estoy en casa y sin poder salir, pues ¿por qué no subir un capítulo? El siguiente no se cuándo podré escribirlo así que tened paciencia.**

**¡Espero que os guste! Ha sido bastante divertido de escribir.**

.

.

**Capítulo 13:**

Paradas en un semáforo que parecía no ponerse nunca en verde, las ventanillas subidas y el aire acondicionado saliendo de las rejillas al máximo, Maura se cansó del tenso silencio y encendió la radio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la detective, poniéndole la piel de gallina. El recuerdo le golpeó con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho horas antes, encerrada en el coche y tratando de descansar antes de tener que volver a la comisaria.

Se vio a sí misma tumbada en el suelo, atada a él por dos bisturís que atravesaban sus palmas extendidas y la tenían indefensa. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor; sus alborotados rizos, manchados de polvo gris allá donde rozaban el suelo, se le pegaban al rostro y al cuello. Mandíbula apretada, lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas debido al intenso dolor. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo la instó a girarse: una mujer rubia que no podía dejar de llorar yacía maniatada a su lado, hecha una bola. Recordó que aquella era su víctima, era a quien había tratado de salvar pero había fracasado estrepitosamente. Ahora iban a acabar ambas muertas. La puerta de madera se abrió con un crujido de bisagras y un hombre enclenque y en la cuarentena bajó por unas escaleras hasta el sótano en el que ellas estaban atrapadas silbando una melodía que Jane no había oído nunca. Charles Hoyt. Le observó limpiar con parsimonia sus relucientes herramientas quirúrgicas, escogiendo un bisturí. Se detuvo a la mitad de la canción y sus labios compusieron una sonrisa perversa al acercarse a la detective y mirarla desde su posición dominante.

Volvió a la realidad cuando un coche pitó detrás de ella, viendo que el semáforo hacía tiempo que había cambiado al verde y estaba creando una cola de conductores impacientes al no moverse. Pisó el acelerador con demasiadas ganas y apagó la radio bruscamente. Cinco minutos en completo silencio fue todo lo que Jane pudo aguantar bajo el intenso escrutinio de la forense.

- ¿Quién es la que está mirando fijamente ahora? – preguntó con voz ligera tratando de bromear pero sin atreverse a mirar hacia el asiento del copiloto.

Maura expulsó el aire por la nariz en un resoplido y se giró para poder mirar mejor a la detective, tirando del cinturón y enganchándolo un poco más abajo del hombro para que no le rozara en el cuello.

- Venga, Jane, ya no está tu madre aquí.

- ¿Y?

- Y sabes que puedes contarme qué te pasa.

- Estoy bien, Maura – suspiró la morena, agotada. – Ya os lo he dicho cinco mil veces.

- ¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente? – replicó la forense con cierta incredulidad.

Jane mantuvo la vista firmemente fijada en la carretera, frotándose la cicatriz de la mano derecha distraídamente contra la tela del pantalón. Una persona que no conociera a la detective habría pensado que le picaba y así aliviaba la molestia, pero para una doctora que ya había observado ese gesto en momentos en los que la morena no parecía fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo y tenía la mirada perdida, sabía que era un tic nervioso o para disminuir el dolor. Sintió el impulso de coger la mano de Jane entre la suyas y masajear la cicatriz de manera que la ayudara a lidiar con ella, pero la detective estaba al volante y Maura era bien consciente de que no le gustaba nada que le tocaran en esa zona. Lo había vivido al darle el masaje y había visto a su amiga rehuir el contacto de la gente. ¿Un firme apretón de manos? Podía lidiar con ello, pero ¿ir de la mano o cosas así? No. Ni loca. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera con quién.

En cambio, la forense rozó ligeramente el antebrazo descubierto por las mangas remangadas de la camisa, haciéndole ver a Jane que no pasaba nada, que estaba ahí. Era algo que había descubierto recientemente, a veces, y en especial cuando la mente de la detective se iba a la deriva, un simple roce podía hacerla volver a la realidad o sentirse segura. No hacía falta hablar. Una vez más, la estrategia de la rubia fue suficiente para que las barreras de la detective cayeran. Con un suspiro, ambas manos sujetando con demasiada fuerza el volante, se decidió a contárselo.

- Vale – admitió en voz baja pero que podía oírse sin problemas. – No eres tonta…

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido – contestó Maura, dudosa, causando que la detective soltara una risita.

- No me has dejado terminar – recriminó con una fugaz mirada de reproche. – No eres tonta, por lo que asumo que habrás oído lo que me pasó.

- He oído rumores pero tiendo a no creer en las habladurías ni a inmiscuirme en los asuntos que no me competen.

- Dios, más gente como tú en el mundo, por favor – dijo Jane con admiración. Como tenía la vista fija en el tráfico, no vio el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la rubia ni la sonrisa tonta que dibujó la comisura de sus labios. – No voy a proceder a relatarte lo que ocurrió porque no tengo las fuerzas necesarias ni este – señaló el interior de su viejo Crown Victoria – es el lugar adecuado para hacerlo. – Maura asintió, conforme, así que continuó. – Solo decirte que, desde el incidente, tengo pesadillas. Me despierto gritando, sudorosa, totalmente aterrorizada, y conseguir una noche entera de sueño es prácticamente imposible.

- Después de un evento traumático, es lo más normal tener pesadillas, es la forma que tiene el subconsciente de expresar los traumas y temores que ha dejado determinado suceso; aunque tal y como lo describes parecen más terrores nocturnos. ¿Viste a algún especialista?

- Sí, pero no creo en los loqueros – le lanzó una mirada de descredito.

- Sabes que hay un tratamiento, ¿verdad?

- Ya lo probé, tuve que dejarlo porque me dormía y podía poner mi vida, y la de mis compañeros, en peligro. – La detective suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. – Lo he probado todo y no funciona, ya me lo dijo el psicólogo, tengo que hacer las paces con el pasado para poder moverme hacia el futuro.

Maura no dijo nada, pero Jane pudo ver su ligero asentimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Afortunadamente para la detective, llegaron al hospital y, en cuanto salieron del coche y entraron por la puerta principal, el tema quedó olvidado. Atravesaron los pasillos de paredes azul pálidas hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación en cuestión, custodiada por un uniformado sentado en una silla en la entrada, periódico en mano. Cuando las vio acercarse, se levantó, quitándose las arrugas de la camisa. Jane tuvo que tragarse la sonrisa, debían de transmitir una imagen imponente: dos mujeres guapas acercándose por el pasillo con determinación en los rostros.

- ¿Está el médico dentro? – inquirió la detective tras saludar al oficial.

- Sí, entró hace cinco minutos cuando despertó y no ha salido todavía.

La morena abrió la puerta de la habitación y dejó que Maura entrara primero, quien se lo agradeció con una ligera sonrisa. Dentro se encontraron con una enfermera y una doctora de cabello castaño recogido en un moño tirante, ambas se giraron para recibirlas con un firme apretón de mano.

- ¿Doctora Sanders? Soy la Detective Jane Rizzoli, y esta es mi compañera, la Doctora Maura Isles.

- Mucho gusto.

La forense terminó de ponerse los guantes con un pequeño restallido y se acercó a la camilla para hablar con la víctima, que observaba las presentaciones con los ojos abiertos como platos y expresión de angustia. Con voz suave y gestos lentos y apaciguadores, Maura comenzó a hacerle preguntas mientras le examinaba las pupilas y le escuchaba la respiración.

- Su compañera tenía razón – dijo la Dra. Sanders, llamando la atención de la detective y forzándola a dejar de mirar a la rubia para fijar su atención en la mujer de bata blanca y uniforme morado. – La habían drogado con Ketamina, y recuerda muy vagamente los cómos y dóndes.

- ¿Aparte de eso, está bien? – inquirió Jane, preocupada.

- Sí, ha eliminado toda la excreción del pecho, respira sin ayuda de máquinas, las alucinaciones han cesado… Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

- Vale, gracias – dijo con sinceridad.

Por toda respuesta, la Dra. Sanders le dio un par de palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro antes de abandonar la habitación. La morena se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que la enfermera había desaparecido en algún momento sin que lo notara. Encogiéndose imperceptiblemente de hombros, se acercó a la camilla con los pulgares colgando del cinturón.

- Hola, Jackie, ¿cómo te encuentras? – saludó con una sonrisa cálida.

- Bien, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado – contestó ella con voz ligeramente ronca. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza medio deshecha y profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero sus mejillas habían adquirido un matiz sonrosado que antes no estaba ahí.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

- Vagamente – frunció el ceño con frustración.

- Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa. Necesito que pienses en lo sucedido y trates de recordar lo máximo posible pero no tiene por qué ser ahora, así que te voy a dejar mi tarjeta y, cuando estés lista, me llamas. – La detective sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su americana y se la tendió a la joven.

Jackie Hill la cogió con dedos ligeramente tembloroso y miró el departamento en el que trabajaba. Ahogó un gemido pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el rectángulo de cartón cayó sobre la sábana al tratar de ocultar su llanto. Maura intercambió una mirada de incomodidad con Jane, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando las víctimas se ponían a llorar. La morena, que lidiaba con estas situaciones día a día, frotó la espalda de la joven tratando de reconfortarla.

- Perdón – sorbió Jackie mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La forense le ofreció un clínex que ella cogió para sonarse la nariz seguidamente. – Es solo que… Betty… Está muerta, ¿verdad? – preguntó en apenas un susurro.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Jane a modo de confirmación. La joven negó con la cabeza. – Sabemos que tú y ella estabais muy unidas.

- Si por unidas quieres decir que éramos pareja, sí.

La detective asintió, y Jackie reposó la cabeza contra la mullida almohada, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

- Quiero ayudaros a encontrar a su asesina – sentenció con determinación.

- Y lo harás. Por el momento, descansa – la tranquilizó Maura con un suave apretón en el brazo. Aunque la morena apoyó a la forense, no se le pasó por alto el género femenino que había usado Jackie.

- No, digo ahora, quiero dar mi declaración.

- Sé que estás deseosa de aportar tu grano de arena pero para hacerlo bien tienes que recordarlo todo primero – dijo Jane con voz suave.

- Ya lo hago, está todo aquí – se señaló una sien – Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo – hizo una mueca de dolor y cansancio.

La detective miró a la Doctora en busca de confirmación y ante el asentimiento de la rubia, se encogió de hombros y sacó su machacada Moleskine del bolsillo de la americana. Arrastró una de las sillas blancas de plástico al borde de la cama y se sentó mientras pasaba hojas hasta llegar a una en blanco.

- Está bien – concedió.

- Esa noche, Betty no trabajaba y tenía muchas ganas de fiesta – comenzó a contar la joven con voz rota. – Cuando terminó mi turno, a la una, nos tomamos un par de copas y decidimos quedarnos en el pub porque tienen aire acondicionado y es un puntazo – una sonrisa fugaz bailó por la comisura de sus labios. – Había una chica que no dejaba de mirarnos y nos había invitado a varias bebidas así que nos acercamos a ella y le propusimos hacer un trío. La chica aceptó enseguida y fuimos a mi casa.

- ¿Por qué a tu casa si Betty vivía en el barrio? ¿No os quedaba más cerca? – intervino Jane.

- Su aire acondicionado se había estropeado y llevaba toda la semana durmiendo conmigo así que nos pareció lo más lógico.

- ¿Y qué hay de la chica? ¿Recuerdas el nombre?

- ¿Niki, puede ser? – frunció el ceño mientras rebuscaba por las lagunas de su memoria. – No lo sé, la verdad.

- Vale – garabateó rápidamente en la libreta. - ¿La podrías describir físicamente?

- Apenas – se lamentó. – Sé que tenía el pelo largo y negro, creo, con la luz del pub es difícil de saber; joven, tendría nuestra edad más o menos.

- ¿Caucásica? – preguntó Maura.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Era de la misma raza que tú y Betty? – volvió a intentar.

- Ah, no, era negra – contestó Jackie.

- ¿Chocolate negro o con leche? – inquirió Jane, confundiendo momentáneamente a la forense.

- Con leche.

- Afroamericana, pues – masculló la morena mientras lo anotaba. – Continúa, fuisteis a tu casa ¿y qué pasó?

- Entramos liándonos y tiramos varias cosas. Ella nos pidió que empezáramos Betty y yo, y que ya se uniría más tarde. Se quedó al pie de la cama, observándonos, y… Bueno… - sus mejillas adquirieron un tono burdeos que se extendió a lo largo de su cuello, restándole algo de palidez a su rostro. – Nos pusimos a ello y estábamos en pleno… eso… cuando se lanzó encima de nosotras. – Hizo una mueca – No recuerdo más, todo se volvió borroso y empecé a ver cosas que no tenían sentido. Me entró el pánico y hui. La… – Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. – La dejé allí sola con… Para que la mataran…

- Jackie, no fue tu culpa, no podrías haber hecho nada en tus condiciones – la calmó Jane frotándole la pierna suavemente por encima de la sábana.

- ¿Es suficiente para pillarla? – preguntó con un deje de rabia en su voz.

- Nos has ayudado bastante, ahora sabemos a quién buscar, pero todavía está muy complicado.

- ¿No podéis coger sus huellas de mi casa como en CSI?

- Mucha gente va y viene, tocan, limpian. Solo con tus huellas ya llenaríamos tu casa de polvo, imagínate sacar todas y procesarlas para saber a quién pertenecen. – apuntó la forense con tristeza.

- ¿Y si yo supiera algo específico que ella tocó? ¿Podríais entonces?

Aquello captó la atención de ambas mujeres. Jane se incorporó, toda su atención centrada en la joven.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

- Me pidió un vaso de agua y cuando terminó, lo dejó en el fregadero.

Los ojos de Maura coincidieron con los de la detective y, sin necesidad de hablar, la forense se levantó de la silla. Excusándose, salió de la habitación teléfono en mano.

- ¿He dicho algo malo? – inquirió Jackie, confusa, al ver la reacción de ambas amigas.

- Al revés, Jackie, nos acabas de servir a la asesina de Betty en bandeja de plata – contestó Jane con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando la morena salió al pasillo un rato más tarde, dejando a la joven durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, se encontró con Maura todavía hablando por teléfono, pero su tono le indicó que ya no estaba pidiéndole a alguien del laboratorio que rescataran ese vaso y buscaran restos de ADN.

- …no es seguro pero aunque no esté de acuerdo voy a seguir adelante con ello… - estaba diciendo la forense. De espaldas a la puerta, el hombro apoyado contra la pared, no había escuchado a la detective salir. Esta esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar. – No, para nada, solo creo… - un suspiro. – Mira, Daniel, es mi decisión al fin y al cabo, solo quería que te enteraras por mí y no a través de terceros. – Escuchó lo que decían al otro lado de la línea y la tensión de sus hombros desapareció. – Agradezco tu punto de vista… Sí, sé que te preocupas pero no va a pasar nada, no es como si se lo estuviera dando a unos desconocidos. – Un silencio. – Vale, adiós.

Giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la habitación, sin contar con que Jane estuviera parada justo tras ella. Chocaron y el iPhone de la forense resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo. Ambas se agacharon a recogerlo, llegando la detective antes por unas milésimas de segundo. Se lo tendió, sus miradas conectando, y no le pasó por alto el ligero rubor de las mejillas de Maura.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mientras se incorporaban.

- Mejor que nunca – contestó la rubia escuetamente.

Sabiendo que la Doctora se había percatado de su curiosidad y de que había escuchado una parte de su conversación, prefirió no presionarla y dejar que ella misma le contara de qué iba aquello cuando quisiera. Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

- Parece que este caso ya está cerrado – dijo Jane por romper el silencio y sacarse la musiquita de ambiente de la cabeza.

- No cantes victoria aún, primero tenemos que ver si su ADN está en las bases de datos.

- Aunque no lo esté, es tan sencillo como ir una noche al pub y conseguir una muestra.

- ¿Vas a ir metiéndoles un bastoncillo en la boca a todas las afroamericanas con las que te encuentres? – preguntó Maura enarcando una ceja con diversión. Las puertas se abrieron y ambas salieron del ascensor, encaminándose hacia la zona de Urgencias para salir directamente al parking trasero. – Eso no me lo pierdo.

La detective luchó por no ruborizarse. Está bien, no se lo había planteado de ese modo. Odiaba no tener razón pero odiaba aún más ser dejada en evidencia. Mientras le daba vueltas a su plan para pulirlo y enseñarle a la forense que estaba bien desde un principio, un chico de unos dieciocho años se alejó del mostrador en el que acababa de ser atendido y se tambaleó hacia ellas. Estaba pálido y apestaba a alcohol. En un gesto que no registró, Jane cruzó un brazo de manera protectora sobre el pecho de la forense y se interpuso entre el chico y ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, chaval? – preguntó a pesar de la obviedad de estar en un hospital. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un coma etílico.

- No – jadeó el joven inclinándose peligrosamente hacia delante. La morena le estabilizó con una mano y le dio un par de golpecitos en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

- ¡Ey, despierta!

- Creo que… - empezó a decir el chico. – Oh dios, todo me da vueltaaaaaaas – alargó excesivamente la vocal, sus palabras sonaban arrastradas y como si le costara pronunciarlas.

- Maura – pidió Jane, la súplica implícita en su tono de voz.

La Doctora salió de detrás de ella y le echó un vistazo al joven.

- Está borracho como una tuba.

Jane irrumpió en carcajadas ante la mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes. Trató de explicar que la expresión no era así pero no era capaz de parar. No era error en sí, sino la manera tan natural y espontánea con que Maura lo había dicho lo que hacía que tuviera que apartarse y sujetarse el estómago, luchando por respirar. Unos minutos más tarde, se recompuso lo suficiente.

- Cuba, Maura, se dice borracho como una cuba porque se supone que estás como si te hubieras caído en una cuba donde se fermenta el alcohol y hubieras tenido que bebértelo todo para salir.

La forense abrió la boca para replicar, cerrándola y volviéndola a abrir varias veces antes de soltar una risita.

- Ya decía yo que esa expresión carecía de sent…

De repente, el joven borracho, todavía parado frente a la Doctora, se inclinó hacia delante con ambas manos en el estómago y vomitó todo lo que tenía dentro, con tan mala suerte que la mayoría de ello fue a parar sobre el vestido y las piernas de Maura. Jane se llevó ambas manos a la boca, en parte para no vomitar ella también, y en parte para no reírse otra vez. Se mordió la lengua hasta que saboreó su sangre y se repitió mil y una veces que no debía reírse, que tenía que comportarse. Pero alzar la vista y ver la expresión horrorizada de la forense fue demasiado para ella. De nuevo las carcajadas se abrieron paso a través de su garganta y la risa contenida salió a borbotones. Maura se giró hacia ella, brazos en jarra y vómito en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero mirada fulminante.

- R&I –

- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que disculparme? – se quejó Jane.

Volvían a estar en su Crown Victoria pero esta vez las ventanas iban bajadas al máximo para que el olor a vómito no fuera tan fuerte. Maura, sentada a su lado vestida con su ropa de hacer deporte, que afortunadamente la detective tenía guardada en una bolsa porque se le había olvidado sacarla tras limpiarla, tenía los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara vuelta hacia la ventana. La corriente le alborotaba los rizos rubios y de vez en cuando se veía obligada a apartárselos del rostro.

- Venga, Maur, no todos los días vomitan a tu amiga encima – trató de suavizarlo la morena, sin ser consciente de que había acortado el nombre de la forense cariñosamente.

A la rubia no se le pasó por alto ese gesto que casi volatiliza su determinación, pero consiguió mantenerse firme y hacer que su voz sonara dura y fría cuando replicó.

- A mí no me hace gracia.

- Pero…

- Ni peros ni nada, Jane. ¡Esos eran unos Louboutin! – exclamó Maura con enfado.

Era lo que más le había chocado a la detective. Cuando por fin la Doctora reaccionó y estalló, fue por su vestido de Michael Kors y zapatos de suela roja. Su posterior explicación sobre la delicadeza de los hilos que formaban la tela y lo caro que era el lavado en seco hizo que a la morena le entrara otro ataque de risa que fue cortado abruptamente por la imagen de la forense tratando de entrar en su coche pringada como estaba. El decirle que tenía que desnudarse en un parking público y limpiarse o si no se iba andando no contribuyó a mejorar su humor, aunque sí el de Jane porque fue capaz de robar una o dos miradas furtivas a la figura de Maura en ropa interior.

Luego se había sentido tan culpable que ella misma había propuesto desviarse y hacer una parada rápida para que la rubia pudiera ponerse otro de sus caros conjuntos y ducharse. Cierto es que la detective no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de soportar el calor más el tráfico más la peste a vómito todo el camino de vuelta a la comisaria.

Frenó en la entrada a la casa de Maura, aparcando. A la Doctora le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo del coche, y para cuando Jane llegó a la puerta, se la encontró entreabierta. La empujó, un poco dubitativa, y entró por primera vez en la casa de Maura. Lo primero que captó su atención fueron las escaleras que subían a un segundo piso, con una barandilla blanca. Mirara donde mirara, todo estaba exquisitamente decorado jugando con los colores cálidos de los muebles y los más fríos de las paredes. A la derecha del recibidor se abría paso el salón-cocina-comedor. Primero estaban los sillones; al fondo estaba la isla de la cocina, rodeada de taburetes y la encimera de granito negro reluciente; y luego, a un lateral, junto a una puerta que daba al patio trasero, había una gran mesa de madera para comer. Sabía que la forense estaba soltera y sin hijos, así que el tamaño de la mesa la sorprendió un poco.

Maura estaba en la cocina, limpiando cuidadosamente con un paño los zapatos para que volvieran a ser de un negro brillante, así que Jane se dirigió hacia allí, sentándose en uno de los taburetes y encontrándolo extrañamente cómodo.

- Voy a ducharme – anunció la Doctora enganchando los Louboutin entre los dedos para llevárselos. – Tú como en tu casa, siéntete libre de ponerte la tele o hurgar en la nevera, no creas que no sé que no has desayunado.

- Sí, señora – replicó la detective haciendo un saludo militar algo burlón.

Cuando la cabellera rubia de la forense desapareció por la esquina de la entrada y escaleras arriba, Jane se bajó del taburete, llenó un vaso de agua y curioseó por las revistas que Maura tenía perfectamente apiladas sobre la mesa. Todas eran de medicina pero encontró una lo suficientemente entretenida y, tras dejar el vaso sobre un reposavasos encima de la mesita, se dispuso a leer.

Entonces se oyó un golpe sordo, como el de una explosión sofocada, y un grito de Maura. Asustada, Jane se levantó bruscamente del sillón, tirando la revista de cualquier modo sobre la mesa y subió corriendo las escaleras, tropezando y volviéndose a levantar al instante, sin permitirse perder ni un segundo. Siguiendo su intuición, llegó a la habitación más grande del piso de arriba y en la que suponía que estaría el baño. Se dirigió sin dilación a la puerta blanca cerrada y fue ahí cuando le asaltó la duda. ¿Y si se encontraba con Maura desnuda? _Ya, pero ¿y si de verdad le ha pasado algo? ¿Voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada?_ En la milésima de segundo que tardó en sopesar los pros y los contras, el agua comenzó a colarse por debajo de la puerta cerrada del baño. Con sorpresa, Jane vio un charco que se extendía por rapidez lamerle la punta de las botas y empujó la puerta, agradeciendo que no estuviera cerrada con pestillo.

La escena que se encontró fue, simplemente, de película. Había un incesante chorro de agua saliendo de donde, minutos antes, había estado el grifo. El suelo estaba sumergido bajo casi tres dedos de agua e iba aumentando por momentos. Maura, vestida con la camiseta gris del departamento de policías de Boston que Jane le había dado totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y unas bragas, trataba con ambas manos de parar el agua pero no era capaz. Con una maldición, la detective se quitó las botas para que no se le empaparan, así como el cinturón con la pistola, la placa y el móvil, y los dejó en un sitio alto, donde estarían a salvo.

Entró en el baño con un chapoteo que alertó a la forense de su presencia, aunque Jane no sabía cómo era capaz de oírla estando en todo el centro del chorro. Tiró del brazo de Maura para sacarla del chorro, que salió con más fuerza aún, describiendo un arco hasta caer al suelo haciendo el mismo sonido que una cascada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó.

- El grifo ha explotado. Literalmente. Lo abrí y de repente saltó y empezó a salir todo este montón de agua – contestó la forense. Su pelo rubio se le pegaba al rostro y el maquillaje estaba comenzando a corrérsele un poco por las comisuras de los ojos, pero aun así Jane se quedó unos segundos sin respiración.

- Tráeme una llave inglesa – ordenó la morena.

Se quedó mirando la delineada figura de la Doctora corriendo por encima del agua, toda empapada. _Esto es surrealista,_ pensó. Maura no tardó mucho, apareciendo por el marco de la puerta cargada con una llave inglesa, los pezones marcados bajo la tela mojada de la camiseta. _Oh dios, totalmente surrealista._

El peso de la herramienta sobre su mano izquierda fue suficiente para hacerla centrarse. Apartándose los empapados rizos de la cara, abrió el armario bajo el lavabo que, afortunadamente, se estaba salvando de la inundación, por lo menos los estantes superiores. Sabía, por las múltiples veces que había ayudado a su padre mientras crecía, que la llave del agua del baño estaba siempre en la parte inferior, así que extendió las piernas, tumbándose sobre lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una piscina interior. Hasta se agradecía la baja temperatura del agua. Ajustó la llave inglesa a la rosca y comenzó a girar hasta que encontró el tope.

Sacó la cabeza del armario y soltó un suspiro de alivio al no oír el constante ruido del chorro de agua. Rescató el grifo de su excusión submarinista y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, girándose para encarar a Maura con la llave inglesa apoyada sobre el hombro.

- Chupado – dijo con una sonrisa torcida y dándose aires de superioridad.

La forense todavía estaba tratando de desembarazarse de la súbita oleada de deseo que había supuesto ver a Jane como una manitas. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que la detective sabía de fontanería? Eso era sexy. Carraspeó, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de que estos desembocaran en una fantasía y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

- Creo que te debo una invitación a una cena.

- Nah, no fue para tanto – contestó la morena quitándole hierro al asunto.

- ¿Qué no? ¡Acabas de evitar que se inunde mi casa!

- La próxima vez recuerda que las fuentes normalmente son de exterior – bromeó, haciendo reír a Maura. – Ahora en serio, ¿cómo has llegado al extremo de que te salte el grifo?

- Estaba un poco suelto y llamé al fontanero, pero me dijo que no tenía hueco hasta la semana que viene, así que…

- Pues la próxima vez me avisas antes de que pase esto – las señaló a ambas con un gesto de la mano.

Entonces la realidad de su situación pareció calar hondo en ambas. Se miraron a ellas mismas, miraron a la otra; sus cabellos chorreantes; las camisas pegadas al torso, dejando ver más de lo que deberían; en el caso de la forense, las piernas desnudas perladas de gotas, mientras que los pantalones de Jane estaban hechos un guiñapo. Cuando sus ojos tropezaron, lo único que pudieron hacer fue reírse a carcajada limpia.


End file.
